Professor Layton and the Rhythm Turnabouts
by SkylarHewitt7
Summary: Summary is inside. This is a sequel to my Professor Layton and the Turnabout Hedgehog trilogy and I recommend you read those before this. Enjoy!
1. Ch 0: Summary

**Professor Layton & The Rhythm Turnabouts**

**Summary**

Set 2 Months after my 'Professor Layton and the Turnabout Hedgehog' crossover series. 2 Months after returning home from Sonic's world; Professor Layton receives a letter from Inspector Vergier asking for his assistance in apprehending the rhythm thief, Phantom R. After arriving in Paris, Professor Layton suggests to the Inspector, a plan to discover Phantom R's motive for stealing the artwork in the museum. Meanwhile, Phoenix Wright receives a letter from the Board of Defense Attorney's in Paris, asking him to participate in the Defense Attorney Exchange Program. He arrives in Paris only to be knocked out and becoming amnesiac. Phantom R is confronted by a strange man and finds a strange trinket after fighting him. Can the three of them work together to solve a new mystery surrounding a string of murders, or will they wind up being added to the list of victims?


	2. Ch 1: A New Adventure

**Chapter 1: A New Adventure**

_~December 3__rd__: 7:37 P.M.~_

_~Paris, France~_

_~Central Park~_

"CATCH HIM! CATCH HIM NOW! IMBESILES!" The French accented voice of Inspector Vergier yelled as he ordered his officers to capture the incredibly agile teenager that constantly eluded his grasp. The boy spun across the ground, as if break dancing, before jumping into the air as the officers that surrounded him pounced on him. This caused them to slam head first into each other. The mysterious "phantom" climbed a pipe on the nearby building with extreme agility. He fled across the rooftops, faithful hound on his tail.

"Let's go Fondue, before Inspector Vergier's men can regain themselves!" Phantom R told his dog before running off with him across the rooftops and out of sight from his pursuer. Inspector Vergier growled but subdued his disappointed anger, remembering that he had enlisted help for this.

"Not to worry men, help is on the way from England. We will soon apprehend that rhythm thief and our art museums will be safe once and for all." Inspector Vergier told his officers as they picked themselves up.

Meanwhile, Phantom R had escaped to his apartment near the park. _Well, now that that's over, back to my high priority, _Phantom R thought. He changed his clothes to make him "become" Raphael, his true self. Phantom R was his "alter ego" of sorts. He took on this persona when he didn't want to be recognized as Raphael.

"Come on Fondue, it isn't too late out yet. Maybe I haven't missed Marie's performance yet. Let's go." Raphael said. Fondue barked and wagged his tail before following his master from the apartment. Paris was a relatively lively city at night. Many more people walked along the streets at this time rather than during the day. And with the approach of Christmas and the holidays, this meant double the amount of people. Raphael swerved his way through the crowds as he made his way to the theater. When they reached it they could tell by the lights coming from the windows that the inside was still occupied.

"Good, the performance is either still going on, or I made it just as it ended. Let's head in and find out." Raphael said to Fondue. The dog barked in response before the two went inside. Sure enough, people stood up to applaud just as he walked in, signifying that Marie had just finished that very moment. Raphael decided against trying to make his way through the crowds of people trying to leave. He instead waited for enough people to leave so that he could search for Marie with only a small amount of trouble. He saw her talking with her mother and some other people on the stage, still holding her violin.

"Marie!" Raphael called out. Marie turned around at the sound of her name and saw Raphael. As soon as she saw him her face lit up and she quickly responded.

"Pha- Raphael! You're here!" Marie said, nearly calling him by his alternate persona. Raphael pretended not to notice. He felt something wet against his leg and looked down to see Fondue nudging him with his cool nose. He wanted to get on stage to see Marie. Raphael lifted him up and responded to Marie's statement.

"Yeah, I'm here, and so is Fondue! He wants to say hi!" Raphael said before letting go of the dog. Fondue sprinted over to Marie and sniffed her shoe to make sure she was truly her. Marie smiled and leaned down to pet him. Fondue jumped into her arms and started licking her face, causing her to laugh

"He seems happy to see me!" Marie said, directing her comment towards Raphael. The young man nodded.

"He should be, we haven't seen you since the middle of November during your last performance." Raphael said. Marie finally got Fondue to stop licking her and walked over to Raphael. He took her hand and helped her jump from the stage, holding her violin in her other hand.

"Well, lucky for you I don't have any more performances to practice for until the middle of January. So I get to spend the holidays with you! Sound fun?!" Marie asked. Raphael nodded before looking off to the side suddenly. His mode had taken a complete nosedive and both Marie and Fondue could sense it. Marie knew just what he was thinking about.

"It's your father isn't it?" Marie asked. Raphael nodded before explaining that the winter season in general had always reminded him of his father, since that was the time of year his father had left him.

"And now that I know he was sided with Napoleon, I don't know what to do anymore." Raphael said. Marie placed a hand on his shoulder as he let his head hang in sadness. He quickly noticed her gesture and blushed for nearly a split second but she didn't notice. Fondue rubbed his head against his master's leg. Raphael accepted their signs of caring and smiled at both of them.

"Never mind, let's go to my apartment. I'm sure there's something we can find to do there. That is, if your mother is alright with it of course!" Raphael said frantically as he noticed Marie's mother folding her arms at him.

"I'm fine with it. Just be safe Marie. And be home before eleven." Marie's mother, the Duchess said before returning to helping the other people on stage. Raphael smiled before leading Marie outside. In his rush to arrive at the theater, Raphael had completely forgotten how cold it was in the winter. He shivered as he remembered that he had forgotten his jacket. Marie noticed this and let him use her scarf to keep warm. Raphael was grateful for this but still envious of both Marie and Fondue. _Why do dogs get fur, _Raphael thought.

_~December 3__rd__: 8:29 P.M.~_

_~London, England~_

_~Professor Layton's Office~_

"Flora! Luke! We have to hurry, our plane leaves in fifteen minutes!" Professor Layton called from the main room. Luke quickly answered his call by pulling his suitcase and violin case into the main room, ready to go.

"I hope you don't mind Professor, but my dad wants me to practice my violin some more before I return home. So I'm bringing it with me to Paris." Luke said. The Professor smiled and tipped his hat before responding in his gentlemanly way.

"Of course I don't mind, my boy. It is the duty of every true gentleman or lady to practice their studies to the best of their ability." Professor Layton said. Flora came in soon after, pulling her suitcase along behind her.

"I'm ready to go, Professor." Flora said, sounding excited. The Professor smiled at this before remembering that she was only excited because it was the first "adventure" they were going on in which they didn't leave her behind. _I realize now that I have been neglecting to be a gentleman towards her on that topic. It is for her own safety though… but still…, _Professor Layton thought. He checked over their luggage once more before nodding in a satisfied way and leading them from the room and out the building. He stuffed their luggage into the trunk of the Laytonmobile before sitting in the front seat himself while Luke and Flora sat in the back. He started the car and they were on their way to the airport. Their adventure had begun.

_~December 3__rd__: 8:43 P.M.~_

_~Over the Atlantic Ocean~_

"So, Nick, how much longer until we get to Paris?!" Maya asked for what had to be the twelfth time in the past ten minutes. The annoyed attorney lifted his head from the pillow he had been trying to sleep on and looked at Maya. The way he looked at her began scaring her.

"Ask me again and this plane will have a Maya shaped hole in one of the windows!" Phoenix threatened before turning his head away towards Pearl on the opposite side of him. She had been quiet nearly the entire plane ride. That was just about to change.

"Mr. Nick, will you be in another trial while we're in Paris?" Pearl asked. Phoenix lay his head evenly on the pillow and closed his eyes before answering her question.

"This is just a way for me to see what a French courtroom is like. I will not be competing in a trial during this vacation. Instead I will be watching the trial." Phoenix explained. He heard Maya laugh and opened his eyes.

"You know as well as I do that trouble follows us everywhere, Nick. I bet you five burgers that you'll be competing in at least one trial." Maya said. Phoenix groaned but couldn't help but accept the fact that she was right in this case. Something was sure to happen at some point during their vacation.

_~December 3__rd__: 8:54 P.M.~_

_~Paris, France~_

_~Central Park~_

"Wait a second! What was that?" Raphael suddenly said after a few moments of silence. They had been walking past the frozen over pond in the Central Park. He heard something again and turned his head. He saw a projectile coming towards him and Marie and pulled her down to duck beneath it. Raphael watched the object hit the ground and realized it had been an incredibly sharpened sword. He looked towards where it had been thrown from and saw a strange looking man on the ice.

"Who are you?!" Raphael yelled. The man smirked before yelling back his response.

"My name is of no concern to you. I, however, understand that you are the notorious Phantom R! If that is the case… En Garde! I challenge you to a duel!" The man yelled. Raphael growled low before pulling the sword out of the tree with some effort. He looked around and saw a pair of ice skates nearby. He strapped them to his feet before leaping over the railing and landing on the ice. He straightened his glasses.

_**Rhythm Challenge**_

_**Round 1: Icy Duel**_

_**10/10 Picarats**_

"I'm not too used to fighting without my Phantom R outfit! Let's see how I do!" Raphael said to the opposing man. The park was luckily empty at this time of night so they had no audience other than Marie and Fondue. They pointed their swords at each other in preparation for battle. The opponent struck first, aiming upwards twice. Raphael blocked the two attacks. Raphael took his chance and attacked, swinging in an up and down pattern, taking his opponent by surprise and dealing some damage. The two of them swung simultaneously, trying to throw each other off. Raphael pushed his opponent off of him and slashed to deal more damage.

"Grr, I will not let you win!" The man said before skating off to the side. Raphael followed him and the two engaged in battle once more, swinging at each other from upward and downward angles. Raphael swung and their swords met. They once again attempted to push each other away. This time Raphael slacked a bit and his opponent pushed him down.

"Raphael be careful!" Marie yelled. Raphael fell down. He tried to stand back up but the ice made it difficult. He stood back up and his opponent sent quick slashes that required precise timing by Raphael. The teenager blocked each one with precision before the two slashed at each other one last time, trying to push each other back. Raphael succeeded in this one and their fight was over.

"You fight well, Phantom R." The man said. He quickly skated away but accidentally left something behind. Raphael wanted to skate after him but decided some sort of identification could come from the item he had left.

_**Rhythm Challenge Complete! **_

_**Rank: B**_

_**Earned: 8/10 Picarats**_

"What is this thing?" Raphael said questioningly as he picked it up. It appeared to be some sort of pin. It had the same symbol that was on Marie's violin. _I suppose I should hold onto this, just in case it comes in handy. I wonder who that guy was, _Raphael thought. He placed it in his pocket then skated back to the land.

"Who was he, Raphael?" Marie asked when he returned. Raphael shrugged before dropping the sword on the ground and taking off the ice skates. He resumed his walk back to his apartment with Marie and Fondue, contemplating what had just happened. _That man. He seemed familiar somehow. Just who was he, and what did he want, and what does his symbol mean if it's the same as the one on my father's coin and Marie's violin, _Raphael thought questioningly. He felt that something strange was going on in Paris, and he was going to wait and see what it was.

_~December 4__th__: 11:48 A.M.~_

_~Paris, France~_

_~Paris Hotel~_

Luke woke up with a yawn and looked around. Flora was still asleep in her bed while Professor Layton was awake from his spot on the couch. The three of them had arrived at around three that morning and had quickly found a suitable hotel. They were to check in with Inspector Vergier at 2 o'clock that afternoon. Professor Layton had gathered some newspapers on their way to the hotel earlier that morning and was currently reading them in order to figure out just what this Phantom R was like. Luke asked him about what he had turned up. The Professor acknowledged his question by responding.

"It would seem that Phantom R commits his crimes through a combination of stealth, agility, and a stunning knowledge of dancing. It is also stated that he always returns the art he steals the next day. How odd?" Professor Layton said, placing and hand to his chin. Luke nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps he just wanted a private look at the artwork." Luke said jokingly. The Professor smiled and held his hat while laughing at the boy's remark.

"A very unique theory Luke, but I am afraid that is most likely not the case. He must have another motive, and that is something we are here to find out. Oh, hello Flora, how was your rest?" Professor Layton said before realizing Flora had woken up and was feeling through her hair in an attempt to temporarily keep it down. Her efforts were a failure.

"It was fine, Professor. What were you talking about with Luke?" Flora asked, abandoning her attempt at caring for her hair and deciding to ask about their conversation. The Professor folded his arms and explained everything he had told Luke.

"Really? Dancing?" Flora said in a questioning way. It was a unique way of committing theft. The Professor turned to the wall clock and saw that it was already almost one.

"Well, would you look at that? Time sure does fly. We should start getting ready to go see Inspector Vergier. We have to be there in an hour." Professor Layton said.

_~December 4__th__: 12:56 P.M.~_

_~Paris, France~_

_~District Courthouse~_

"Well, here we are. This is the District Courthouse. The Board of Defense Attorney's should be in the Judge's chambers." Phoenix said before leading Maya and Pearl into the building. They felt a sudden rush of warm air as they entered through the doors. The courtroom doors were just down the hall. They headed in through the doors and saw a person who appeared to by the resident Judge. He stood in front of the door to the Judge's Chambers. He saw Phoenix walk in and moved to greet him.

"Are you the Defense Attorney, Phoenix Wright?" The Judge asked. Phoenix nodded before introducing Maya and Pearl along with himself. The Judge led him into his chambers. Phoenix and his two followers looked around in awe. The ceiling was very high and it looked as though they were in a throne room. There was a group of people sitting at a long table, watching him come in. Phoenix was suddenly very suspicious. _Something isn't right here, _Phoenix thought. Maya and Pearl seemed oblivious to his suspicion. Phoenix sensed movement out of the corner of his eye but decided to ignore it to keep them from noticing his suspicion. He looked towards the men sitting at the long conference table.

"Are you the Board of Defense Attorneys?" Phoenix asked. The man at the far end of the table stood up and replied on behalf of everyone there.

"Yes we are. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wright. We have heard very great things about your attorney skills." The man said. Phoenix looked at everyone at the table and something caught his eye. One of the men was tapping his finger in a very odd manner. _Its almost as if he's sending some sort of signal, _Phoenix thought. He felt the bang of something metal hitting his head and he fell unconscious. The same thing happened quickly to Maya and Pearl.

"That takes care of him. He knows Professor Layton and Professor Layton is arranged to meet Phantom R soon. We need to take care of all of them before they begin working together. Or else they will try to prevent us from reaching our goals." The man that had introduced the "Board of Defense Attorneys" to Phoenix said. The other men nodded before taking the three unconscious individuals and hiding them.

_~December 4__th__: 2:00 P.M.~_

_~Paris Constabulary~ _

"Professor Hershel Layton. It is a pleasure to meet you at last sir. Please take a seat." Inspector Vergier said happily before guiding Professor Layton, Luke, and Flora to three chairs on the other side of the desk from him. The three took a seat before Professor Layton began introducing them.

"Please, the pleasure is all mine. This is my apprentice, Luke Triton, and my adopted daughter, Flora Reinhold. They are here to assist me in the job you have given me." Professor Layton explained. Inspector Vergier nodded before picking up a folder and handing it to the Professor.

"This is the criminal record of Phantom R. He has evaded capture on every occasion but with your help I know we can take this rhythm thief off the streets for good." Inspector Vergier explained. Professor Layton lifted the folder and opened it, reading through each of the reports carefully.

"It would appear that this Phantom R character targets the most well-known pieces of artwork here in Paris. If there is one thing I can side with him on, it is his taste in artwork. The pieces he has stolen, then returned, are the most priceless in art history, as I'm sure you know." Professor Layton said, still flipping through the records. He finished his review of the records then placed them down.

"I feel it is necessary to investigate his most recent thefts to try and find a pattern between them. I also feel it is necessary to allow him one more incident. Before that, however, I think you should investigate each painting and keep a detailed record of each. Then, after he steals and returns the artwork, investigate the painting he returned to see if there is any difference. This should lead us closer to his arrest in the long run." Professor Layton explained. Inspector Vergier was greatly surprised by the nearly foolproof plan.

"That is simply amazing. Your intelligence truly is un-rivaled by anyone on this planet!" Inspector Vergier said. Professor Layton tipped his hat and smiled.

"Oh I wouldn't say that. There is one man with a rivaling intellect. But back on topic, my plan is only to lead us closer to the truth behind his thefts. That is all." Professor Layton said. Inspector Vergier nodded before letting the Professor and his two assistants leave.

**Picarats and Hint Coins:**

_8/10 Picarats_

_10 Hint Coins_

**Court Record:**

_Phoenix Wright's Attorney's Badge_

_Magatama_


	3. Ch 2: A New Crime

**Chapter 2: A New Crime**

_~December 5__th__: 6:36 A.M.~_

_~Corner of Main Street and 7__th__ Street~_

A man walked calmly along the sidewalk, carrying a briefcase. He seemed to be in no hurry. He came to a street and looked both ways. Seeing no oncoming traffic he walked out into the street along the crosswalk. A car rounded the corner and drove straight towards him. He walked slightly faster but expected it to stop. It didn't. The car rammed into him, killing him instantly. The car swerved across the road, as if trying to stop. It hit a pole and finally stopped.

"That man! Is he dead?!"

"Why didn't the driver stop?!"

"Someone call the police!"

"Paris Constabulary Department! PCD! Stand clear of the body, please!" An officer yelled, motioning for everyone to back away. He ran to his car to call this in. He turned and saw the car that had hit the man nearby.

_~December 5__th__: 10:29 A.M.~_

_~Paris Hotel~_

"Professor! Professor! Look at this! Inspector Vergier has sent us a report about the paintings. It says he has investigated each one and he will wait for Phantom R to steal then return one." Flora informed the Professor. Professor Layton took the report from her hand and read it before thanking her.

"So, what now Professor?" Luke asked. The Professor thought about this for a moment.

"Now we wait for Phantom R to make his theft. Until then we are free to explore the city. Is there any place you two had in mind?" Professor Layton asked. Luke and Flora began flooding him with answers ranging from the Eifel Tower to the Local Science Museum. _The joys of adoptive parenting, _Professor Layton thought, placing a hand to his forehead.

"Hold on, both of you! Flora, you first. Where would you like to go?" Professor Layton asked. Flora placed a finger to her cheek in thought for a moment before smiling as she came up with an answer.

"The Eifel Tower! Please can we go!" Flora said, hopes raising. Professor Layton chuckled at her level of excitement before nodding. He then asked Luke where he wanted to go after that.

"Hmm, how about the Art Museum. I'd actually like to see just what the Phantom is so interested in. Who knows, it might be like the museum in Monte d'Or." Luke said. Professor Layton nodded, glad that Luke still remembered events from so many years ago. They walked outside and waved down a taxi. The Professor told the driver the location they wanted to go to.

"I can get you pretty close to the Eifel Tower, but no roads actually go straight to it. The closest I can get you is Central Park sir." The driver said. Professor Layton said that was quite alright and they began their drive to the tower.

_~December 5__th__: 10:45 A.M.~_

_~Raphael's Apartment~_

"I'll be meeting Marie in the park today, Fondue. I think I'll go as Phantom R, it's not like the constables are gonna catch me or anything." Raphael said before changing into his Phantom R clothes. He flipped his hat in the air and it landed neatly on his red hair. Fondue barked and the two left, heading for Central Park. He got their relatively quickly. Marie was standing at the entrance to the park and he decided to surprise her. He climbed a nearby tree and yelled her name. She turned around, expecting to see him coming from the entrance to the park. He dropped down silently behind her and tapped her shoulder she jumped and turned around but when she saw Phantom R she calmed down.

"Oh, it's you! Don't scare me like that!" Marie said. Phantom R laughed and Fondue barked happily. They heard a car door shut and turned to see three unusually dressed people. They looked up and saw him there. The one wearing the top hat stepped forward.

"Phantom R! I was called to this city by Inspector Vergier in order to help him apprehend you! My name is Hershel Layton, and I am afraid you must now come quietly!" Professor Layton shouted, covering Flora and Luke who stood behind him. Phantom R did the same to Marie and glared at him.

"So, Mr. Layton is it. No constable has ever caught me. What makes you think you can?" Phantom R yelled before telling Marie to stay put and running off. Professor Layton and Luke gave chase but stopped. The Professor had noticed something nearby. Phantom R kept running and turned around to see if the Layton guy had chased him. He looked up and was surprised by what he saw.

"What the?!" Phantom R yelled in surprise. Professor Layton had found a glider lying next to a bench and was now using it to try and catch him, Luke hanging on to his back. Phantom R kept running all the way to the Eifel Tower, riding up the elevator as Professor Layton and Luke landed.

"Wait, stop!" Professor Layton yelled as he watched the elevator rise up into the tower. He was too late and decided to wait for it to return. Phantom R arrived at the top with Fondue, breathing a sigh of relief. He turned back to the elevator and watched as it opened.

"Phantom R! I am afraid this is the end of our little chase! Come quietly or I will be forced to call down the constabulary!" Professor Layton said. Luke nodded as he held his hat against the wind. Phantom R looked around and noticed something. Another lone glider sitting by a bench nearby.

"Well well, Hershel Layton, it looks like you've caught me! I'll come quietly, just give me a minute." Phantom R said before grabbing the glider and jumping from the tower. Fondue jumped on top of the glider's wings and they flew down together. Professor Layton and Luke ran to the railing and watched him get away.

"He got away!" Luke said in a disappointed way. Professor Layton folded his arms.

"I know Luke. But we'll meet him again. I know it. Let's go to Flora and continue our sightseeing. She's probably very upset that we left her. We can also talk with that young girl Phantom R was with." Professor Layton explained. Luke nodded before following the Professor back to the elevator and returning to Flora.

"Why did you chase Raph- I mean Phantom R?! He wasn't doing anything wrong!" Marie said when she saw the Professor return. She hoped he hadn't heard her mess up. Professor Layton was shocked by her point of view.

"What?! Are you… friends with him?!" Professor Layton asked. Marie nodded. The Professor folded his arms, expecting her to explain a bit more.

"My name is Marie. Phantom R is my friend and he's a very nice person. You shouldn't have chased him away!" Marie criticized. Professor Layton lowered his hat over his head, ashamed of himself for disappointing a lady.

"Hey, is that a violin?" Luke said, suddenly curious in the girl. Marie nodded, holding it up. Luke asked if he could try. She nodded. Luke took the bow in his hand and placed the bottom of the violin against his neck. He closed his eyes and began playing a tune. (A/N: Think of him playing Professor Layton's theme on violin). Professor Layton and Marie watched as he played the tune. The mark on her violin began to glow.

"Huh? That piece, its causing the mark to glow?" Marie said questioningly. Luke finished the piece and returned her violin to her.

"What did you just play?" Marie asked. Luke shrugged before blushing and thinking about what he normally called it.

"Umm… actually… I normally think of it as his theme song in a way." Luke said, pointing at Professor Layton. The Professor chuckled appreciatively.

"Oh, well then. I would say that it fits me perfectly." Professor Layton complemented. Luke laughed sheepishly. Marie was still wondering why the theme had caused the mark on her violin to glow so suddenly. _I'll tell Raphael next time I see him, _Marie thought. Professor Layton, Luke, and Flora apologized for the trouble they had caused and said goodbye to Marie. Marie waved goodbye to them before walking off in search of Phantom R.

_~December 5__th__: 12:07 P.M.~_

_~Paris Courthouse~_

_~Basement Closet~_

"Ugh, my head. What happened? Where am I?" Phoenix said as he lifted his head. A lone but barely lit light bulb hung from the ceiling and offered barely enough light to see. He saw two girls lying on the floor beside him.

"Who are they?" Phoenix questioned seemingly nobody. He had lost his memory. _I need to find out what's going on and who these people are, _Phoenix thought. He stood up shakily and tested the closet door to see if it was locked. It wasn't. He opened it and walked out into the room that it led to. He looked around and noticed some stairs to his left. He climbed them and found himself in a crowded room. People were everywhere, mostly reporters and police officers.

"Everyone remain calm! The defendant is going to choose her defense attorney from the people in this room!" A man yelled. A woman walked forward, looking at everyone that wore a badge. She noticed Phoenix and thought of him as a very smart person just by looking at him.

"You, sir! I would like you to defend me!" The woman said. Phoenix was knocked back by shock. _What?! I'm not a defense attorney! Why me, _Phoenix thought. He looked down at his suit and realized he was wearing an attorney's badge. _Okay, so I am a defense attorney. But I must be horrible at my job if I can't even remember everything I was taught. I remember something's though. Just two names. Mia and Maya, _Phoenix thought. He unintentionally nodded as if signifying he would defend her.

"Very well then, here's the case file. You look over it and be ready for the trial tomorrow morning." The man that had made the previous announcement said. He handed him a thick envelope with papers inside it. Phoenix was flabbergasted. He guessed he had no choice and decided to read the case file.

_**Case File added to the Court Record**_

"Don't you need to see the crime scene mister…?" The woman said after everyone had left. Phoenix realized she was still there and looked up from the envelope.

"Wright." Phoenix said. _That was the first name that popped into my head, _Phoenix thought.

"Okay then, Mr. Wright, shouldn't you go see where it happened?" She asked. Phoenix nodded and told her to lead the way.

"Alright. My name is Amelia by the way. Amelia Harrison." Amelia introduced herself. Phoenix smiled and nodded before following her from the building. The crime scene was within walking distance. They reached it in no time. Everything had been left the way it was when the crime had occurred. Only the body of the man that had been hit was gone.

"I think I'll go look over the car first." Phoenix said. _I wonder why I thought that, _Phoenix thought. He walked over to the car and looked over the outside quickly. The pole had been dented when the car hit it and it was now leaning at an odd angle. The car had a hood ornament. _I can't even imagine what this did to the victim when he was hit, _Phoenix thought.

_**Hood Ornament Info added to the Court Record**_

"I should try and see if anything important is inside the car." Phoenix said to himself before looking in through the open door. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. As he was pulling his head out his eye caught sight of something. _What's that? The brake. It looks like it doesn't work, _Phoenix thought. He pushed on it just to be sure. It was very loose. _The brake is broken. This must be why she didn't stop, _Phoenix thought.

"Ms. Harrison! I think you might want to see this and try to explain it." Phoenix yelled. Amelia walked over to the car and asked what he needed.

"The brake pedal. Do you know if it was like this when you started driving this morning?" Phoenix asked, directing her attention to the brake pedal. She tested it then decided she had been hiding this information long enough.

"I knew the brake was broken by the time I hit him! I had tried to stop at that stop sign over there but it wouldn't work. I turned down this street and hit him. I tried to steer out of the way but it was too late. The pole is what stopped me." Amelia explained. Phoenix started sweating. _I may not remember much, but I know that THAT won't help our case at all, _Phoenix thought. An idea popped into his head. _Why was the brake broken in the first place? I'll have to investigate further into that soon, _Phoenix thought.

_**Brake Information added to the Court Record**_

"I'm certain you are not guilty. You've only been arrested because you murdered a man. By accident of course." Phoenix explained. Amelia nodded before a constable interrupted their conversation.

"Mr. Wright, sir. I have the victim's autopsy report ready for you!" The constable said before handing him the envelope.

_**Autopsy Report added to the Court Record**_

"That should be all the investigating we need for today. I need you to wait at the Detention Center until the trial tomorrow. Answer all their questions truthfully." Phoenix said to Amelia. She nodded before going with the constables into a constable car. The car drove away, leaving Phoenix to wonder what to do on his own.

"NIIIIIIICCCCCKKKK!" A female voice yelled behind him. He turned around and saw the two girls he had been lying next to in the basement closet of the courtroom. _Oh yeah, it's these two. Who are they and why was I lying in the closet with them? Did I…?! No, I couldn't of, they're way too young. I wonder who they're yelling for, _Phoenix thought.

"I said, NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" The tallest of the two yelled. Phoenix looked around, waiting for someone to respond. Nobody did. He turned back to them and asked who they were looking for.

"You've got to be kidding me?! Quit playing dumb porcupine head! We call you Nick all the time and only now do you start ignoring it!" The taller of the two once again yelled. _What is this girl talking about, _Phoenix thought.

"All the time… but… I've never even met you before…" Phoenix said. The taller one looked at the younger one in a puzzled way.

"B-But… it's me, Maya… and this is little Pearls… you remember us now, don't you?" Maya asked. Phoenix gave them a questioning look and shook his head. He could see tears beginning to form at the corners of Pearl's eyes. _Do I know them, _Phoenix thought. He tried reaching as far back into his memory as he could. Very cloudy memories of courtrooms and evidence popped into his head but this didn't lead him any closer to remembering them.

"Girls… I'm sorry, but I just don't remember you…" Phoenix said. Pearls began crying into Maya's acolyte outfit and Maya even looked sad. She leaned down to Pearls.

"Don't worry, Pearly. We'll find a way to fix this." Maya calmed her before walking slowly down the street, away from Phoenix. Phoenix watched as they left, feeling sorry for them. He turned away and walked in the opposite direction. His mind returned to being set on the case. _I need to prove Amelia innocent. Then I can worry about those two, _Phoenix thought. He returned to the courthouse.

_~December 5__th__: 3:39 P.M.~_

_~Paris Constabulary~ _

_~Inspector Vergier's Office~_

"Inspector, I thought that before I take Luke here to the Art Museum, I should inform you of my run-in with Phantom R in Central Park." Professor Layton said as he walked into the Inspector's office. Inspector Vergier stood up, now completely immersed in what the Professor was saying.

"Phantom R was in Central Park with a young lady by the name of Marie. She informed me that she is in fact, friends with Phantom R. I should also inform you that when Marie was scolding me for chasing him, she jumbled up her words and almost called the Phantom by his real name. His real name begins with the letters R-A-P-H." Professor Layton explained. Inspector Vergier was very pleased with the Professor's findings.

"That is very interesting. So, Phantom R is an alternate identity for him. Interesting." Inspector Vergier said, beginning to think about this for a moment. He decided against thinking about it until he had more evidence and so, decided to inform the Professor of their investigation at the museum.

"I will look into the name later. Our investigation at the museum has recorded the details of each painting on display. This includes the name, type of paint, and other details of that such manner. When Phantom R makes his move, we will not try to capture him. After he returns the painting we will analyze the details of it and see if he's done anything to them. This Marie girl is worth looking in to as well." Inspector Vergier explained. Professor Layton nodded but decided to start an investigation of his own. _I have a feeling Phantom R means more to this city then meets the eye. I think an investigation is in order, _Professor Layton thought. Professor Layton told the Inspector that they would report back if they found anymore news and then left. Flora and Luke followed him closely.

"Well, what now Professor?" Flora asked as they began walking along the street.

"Now we search for Phantom R and Marie, I have some questions to ask them. I feel that there may be a mystery behind this thief." Professor Layton replied. Flora and Luke were confused. They had seen no signs of a mystery when they met Phantom R before.

**Picarats and Hint Coins:**

_8/10 Picarats_

_10 Hint Coins_

**Court Record:**

_Phoenix Wright's Attorney's Badge_

_Magatama_

_Case File_

_Hood Ornament Info_

_Brake Information_


	4. Ch 3: A Foreign Turnabout

**Chapter 3: A Foreign Turnabout**

_~December 6__th__: 11:00 A.M.~_

_~Paris Courthouse~_

_~Courtroom # 4~_

"It's starting, here in this foreign country. A trial." Phoenix said, leaning on the desk with his hands. Amelia stood next to him, serving as his defense aid for the trial. The Judge took his seat in the highest point in the courtroom. The Prosecutor's desk remained empty.

"Is the defense ready?" The Judge asked. Phoenix simply stood there, as if he hadn't heard the Judge. The Judge pounded his gavel as strongly as he could, "Mr. Wright!" Phoenix was broken from his thoughts.

"Yes…" Phoenix replied. The Judge sighed and Amelia groaned. _Was that question for me, _Phoenix thought.

"Are. You. Ready!" The Judge said. Phoenix realized that the question was for him and was immediately struck by embarrassment before replying that he was.

"It's about time! Now, is the Prosecution… invisible?" The Judge asked after noticing that the desk was empty. Only one thought came to mind. He pounded his gavel.

"Well then, if the Prosecution is not here then that is proof enough that he or she does not feel confident in his or her ability to prove the defendant. Therefore, this court finds the defendant, Amelia Harrison…" The Judge began.

_**Not Guil-**_

"OBJECTION!"

"The Prosecution is ready your honor!" A man yelled as he entered the courtroom. Phoenix began sweating. _And just when I thought I didn't have to work, _Phoenix thought.

"My name is James Harold, I will be Prosecuting the lovely Amelia Harrison today." Prosecutor Harold said.

"L-Lovely?" Phoenix said. He sensed that the Prosecution knew the defendant in some way. "Amelia, do you know this man?" Amelia nodded before explaining that James Harold was a Prosecutor/Movie Producer and he had always been trying to include Amelia in his movies.

"You see, I deal more in book smarts rather than trying to gain popularity. I'm actually a police detective in training. James Harold produces courtroom dramas and tries to get me to play the obligatory detective role." Amelia explained. _So this guy is rich. Plain and simple. That may not be helpful to us, _Phoenix thought. The Judge pounded his gavel.

"Very well, Prosecutor Harold, you may give your opening statement." The Judge announced before sitting back in his chair and waiting for him to speak.

"Thank you, Your great Honor. The victim, David Whitman, was on business from the United States. He was walking down Main Street when he went to cross 7th Street. A car, owned by Amelia Harrison, came barreling down the street and hit him head on. He died on impact and Ms. Harrison's car came to rest against a light post. Ms. Harrison's car had a Hood Ornament, which is of course, terrible news for the victim. The ornament punctured the left side of his rib cage and nearly punctured his left lung. Doesn't matter, he wouldn't have needed it anyway." James explained. _How incredibly dark and morbid! But his explanation is mostly correct when compared to the scene, _Phoenix thought. The Judge nodded in regards to the Prosecution's statement.

"Very well, you may call your first witness." The Judge said. Prosecutor Harold called one of the several people that had seen the crash. A woman by the name of Hannah Bard.

"A good Prosecutor should be able to finish with only one witness. This trial will be no different. Ms. Bard, please testify about the incident." James demanded, pointing at the witness.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~The Crash~**_

_ "Well, alright. It was about 5:30 or 6:00 in the morning. I was walking along 7__th__ Street, coming up to Main Street. I heard the screeching sound of a car and turned and saw it drift around a corner. It flew across the street and slammed head on into that man. After that a Patrol Officer showed up and called it in." _Hannah testified. The Judge nodded before turning to Phoenix.

"You may begin your Cross Examination, Mr. Wright." The Judge said. Phoenix began sweating once more.

"C-Cross Examination?!" Phoenix said nervously, not knowing what to do. Amelia turned to him and began explaining.

"What?! You don't know what Cross Examination is! Ugh… I picked a hell of a lawyer. Look, just look through the evidence and see which piece of it contradicts the testimony. Can you do that for me?" Amelia asked. Phoenix calmed down slightly and decided to start the Cross Examination.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**~The Crash~**_

_**~Wright VS Harold~**_

"_Well, alright. It was about 5:30 or 6:00 in the morning. I was walking along 7__th__ Street, coming up to Main Street." _Phoenix looked through the Court Record after listening to this portion of testimony. He remembered seeing something about the time of the crash in the Case File and so, he selected it. It noted the time of death as slightly after 6:40 A.M.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix yelled, pointing at the witness. The people within the courtroom waited for him to say something but he just stood there pointing, as if frozen. The world seemed to fade to black around him as he became lost in thought. _I just thrust my arm forward and shouted OBJECTION… it seemed to be an involuntary reaction for me… but why… the Case File said he was hit at around 6:40… but she said she saw it happen at around 5:30 or 6:00… that's not right… I've found a contradiction… this feeling… it feels familiar somehow…, _Phoenix thought. He slammed his hands on the desk before pointing again.

"OBJECTION! Ms. Bard… your testimony is nothing but one big lie!" Phoenix yelled, raising the tension in the courtroom. Amelia cheered him on while Phoenix went on to explaining his objection.

"You stated that you saw the crime being committed at sometime between 5:30 and 6:00. This, however, is completely impossible given the evidence I have collected! THE MURDER TOOK PLACE AFTER 6:40 A.M.!" Phoenix explained, slamming his hands on the desk. _My first real objection. It feels like I've done this before, but I can't remember when or where, _Phoenix thought. The Prosecution simply stood there and smirked.

"Oh, Mr. Wright… do you really think I would have overlooked this contradiction. I have evidence that will explain her reasoning. A second murder!" Prosecutor Harold yelled. Phoenix stood staring blankly for a moment, letting the words sink in.

"W-WHHAAAAAAAAAATTT?!" Phoenix yelled while being knocked back by shock. The courtroom was soon filled with murders will Phoenix began sweating. Prosecutor Harold laughed under his breath, feeling pride in his work.

"You hit someone else! Why didn't you tell me?!" Phoenix yelled at Amelia. Amelia shook her head and argued that the Prosecutor was lying. Phoenix began thinking. _We. Are. Doomed. I have no way of finding evidence against this, _Phoenix thought. He slammed his hands on the desk and stared at the ground beyond. Reality faded to black around him and he thought for a moment. He could hear a faint but familiar voice in his head. The voice was British sounding. _You must not give up. Every puzzle, even in court, will have an answer. And it is your job to find that answer. That's what a gentleman does, _the voice in Phoenix's head told him. Phoenix thought more and more about what this voice meant. _A puzzle? A puzzle… A puzzle, that I need to solve… And when I solve it… I will have my evidence… this is where I fight back! Time to solve this puzzle, _Phoenix thought.

_**Puzzle # 01: The Voice's Puzzle**_

_**20/20 Picarats**_

_ A courtroom puzzle. This puzzle will lead you to your answer. Pick the right question to ask the Prosecution and it will give you the evidence you need to counter his argument. Remember to use Hint Coins if you are stumped. _

_A: Where's your proof that it was my client who committed this crime as well?!_

_B: When did this crime take place?!_

_C: What type of car do you drive, Mr. Harold?_

_D: Where is the victim's autopsy?_

_E: Two of the above_

Phoenix looked over his answers and immediately eliminated choice B since the time of the incident was what he was proving by saying there was a second murder. Phoenix was left with 4 answers. _I get the feeling that it's supposed to be answer choice E but which two of the above are my answers? I think it must be…, _Phoenix thought before choosing answer choices D and C.

"A puzzle that has to be solved…"

Phoenix slowly paced back and forth with his hand on his chin as he thought about his answer. He looked up and smiled before pointing in his usual courtroom style to signify he had gotten it Correct!

"I solved it! No problem!"

_**PUZZLE SOLVED!**_

"Mr. Harold, may I see the second victim's autopsy report?" Phoenix asked. The Prosecutor smirked but gave him to file anyways. Phoenix looked through it and found exactly what he was hoping to find. _So the victim was hit by a car with a hood ornament, _Phoenix thought.

_**Second Autopsy added to the Court Record**_

"Mr. Harold, do you have a picture of your car please?" Phoenix asked. Amelia, the Judge, and the Prosecution gave him a skeptical look. Prosecutor James gave him a picture from his phone. Phoenix grinned.

_**Prosecutor Harold's Car Photo added to the Court Record**_

"Thank you. Now tell me, why did you…" Phoenix began before slamming his hands on the desk, "MURDER THE SECOND VICTIM!" Phoenix had taken the entire court, including Amelia, by surprise with this accusation.

"W-What do you mean?!" Prosecutor Harold said, leaning on the desk for support. Phoenix grinned before pointing at him.

"You know exactly what I mean James Harold! The second victim's autopsy states that the victim was hit by a car with a hood ornament. Your car clearly has a hood ornament. You killed a man by smashing into him with your car!" Phoenix yelled. Amelia still looked skeptical. _Something's not right. I'm sure that I'm on the right track, but nobody is responding the way they should be, _Phoenix thought. He slammed his hands on the desk, trying to add tension to the room but to no avail.

"Proof." James simply said. Phoenix barely heard him and looked up. "You lack any proof. Give me substantial evidence that my car was the one the murdered this man. Then give me proof that I was the one driving it." Phoenix began sweating and looked down at his evidence. He scrambled through it, papers flying everywhere as he searched. The Judge watched as Phoenix finally seemed to give up.

"Now, I think I can give a verdict. This court finds Amelia Harrison…" The Judge began.

"OBJECTION!"

Pangs of shot hit the Judge, then the Prosecution, and finally Phoenix. Amelia had protested. Phoenix was shocked

"A-Amelia?!" Phoenix said. Amelia stared down the Judge with one hand on the desk before turning back to Phoenix.

"Mr. Wright, you were on the right track I believe. I know you can tie in one piece of evidence that can prove your claim. You can do it." Amelia said. Phoenix turned back to the court and leaned on the desk with his hands.

"Your Honor, the defense will now present evidence that proves the Prosecution's guilt!" Phoenix yelled before looking through his evidence. _Now, calm down, keep a clear mind, and breathe Phoenix. Look at the evidence and see what you can find, _Phoenix thought. His hand moved to the second victim's autopsy report. He opened it and read it through carefully. _The victim had marks of red paint on his jacket. Prosecutor Harold's car is red. THAT's IT, _Phoenix practically yelled in his head.

"Prosecutor Harold… TAKE THAT!" Phoenix yelled before beginning his explanation. "The autopsy states that the victim had red paint marks on his jacket! Your car is red! The autopsy states he was hit by a car with a hood ornament! Your car has a hood ornament! Show us a picture of your car that you took within the last 18 hours! Now!" Phoenix demanded.

"N-No! Your Honor, this is an invasion of privacy! He has no need to see my car!" Prosecutor Harold argued. Phoenix slammed his hands on the desk.

"You're lying DAMMIT! And I can prove it!" Phoenix yelled, pointing at the Prosecutor. _I have a long theory that could put this case down now! I just need to choose the right first piece of evidence, _Phoenix thought. He slammed his hands on the desk.

"You're a movie producer on the side, correct?! And you've always wanted Amelia Harrison in your movies as the obligatory detective role, correct?!" Phoenix yelled. Prosecutor Harold nodded hesitantly.

"Well then, since she always said no, that can be our motive… if you were the true culprit of both cases!" Phoenix yelled, pointing at him. James began sweating and looked incredibly stressed.

"To get back at her for all the rejections, you sabotaged her car's breaks in the hope that she would hit someone. Then you decided to prosecute her to ensure she would be found Guilty. You had hit someone yourself earlier that morning, presumably on accident. You decided then to add this to your plan to make her found guilty. You manipulated the testimony the witness, Ms. Bard, has given so that it would account for the second murder. Therefore, our true culprit in this case, IS YOU, PROSECUTOR JAMES HAROLD! YOU KILLED TWO GENTLEMAN IN A PURE ACT OF REVENGE!" Phoenix yelled. Prosecutor James slammed his fist on the desk.

"Now now, Mr. Wright, there is no need to be rash over this. W-We can look deeper into this… we can look for the real culprit…" James said, sweating heavily now. Phoenix shook his head before slamming his hands on the desk.

"Your Honor, THE DEFENSE OFFICIALLY CLAIMS TO ACCUSE PROSECUTOR JAMES HAROLD AS OUR TRUE CULPRIT IN THIS CASE!" Phoenix yelled. Prosecutor Harold looked down at his desk. His eyes darted left and right before he looked from the door to the nearest guard.

"I… I… I won't be caught that easily!" Prosecutor Harold yelled before making a run for the door. Phoenix ran out from behind his desk then stopped and let the guard go before him. He then followed, Amelia tailing close behind.

"Hurry! We need to get to him before he reaches his car!" Phoenix yelled just as he reached the main parking lot. He heard a screeching noise and turned to see Harold getting away in his car. Phoenix felt like giving up at that point and let his head hang in shame.

"What are you waiting for, Mr. Wright?! Get in!" Amelia yelled as she started a car nearby. Phoenix grinned at her, thankful that she had found this. He got in and Amelia stepped on the gas and started chasing after him. She could here police sirens, which meant the police were also after him.

"It looks like James Harold isn't going to give up his luxurious life so easily. We need to catch him before he reaches the end of the city." Phoenix said, watching Harold's car closely.

"Something tells me he isn't trying to leave the city. It looks like he's heading for the park. He's going to try and loose us by driving through the park! He could kill a lot of people that way!" Amelia said. Phoenix urged her to speed up. Suddenly a police car rounded a corner, scraping against the side of Harold's car in the process. He could see someone reaching his head out the window and pointing something at Harold's car. He heard a gunshot.

"Hey, that's the head of the constabulary, Inspector Vergier! He's trying to shoot Harold's tires! Let's see how well he drives on bare rims!" Amelia said before speeding up. They slowly caught up with both Inspector Vergier and Harold. The park was in sight. Harold drove into the park, still speeding faster than people could react to. Inspector Vergier's car swerved off of Harold's trail to avoid hitting the bushes and concrete wall on the sides of the park entrance. Amelia and Phoenix followed Harold in. They looked around and saw Harold stopping near the Eifel Tower. He pulled something out of his coat. A gun. He ran for the Eifel Tower as Inspector Vergier followed behind them. Amelia and Phoenix stopped chasing when they reached the base of the tower, looking up it to see where Harold was.

"There he is!" Amelia yelled, pointing to the very top of the tower. They heard gunshots and immediately ran for cover. Phoenix looked around from his hiding place and saw the elevator door nearby. Inspector Vergier shot up at Harold, trying to shoot him down. Phoenix and Amelia entered the elevator and pressed a button to send them up.

"Well… isn't this just nice and awkward…" Amelia said, breaking the awkward silence that had begun to occur. They finally reached the top of the tower. Harold saw them and shot at them. Phoenix jumped out of the way and into a hiding place while Amelia jumped the other way.

_**Rhythm Challenge**_

_**Round 2: Dodge the Bullet**_

_**10/10 Picarats**_

"Well, looks like you dodged that shot, but let's see you dodge these!" Harold yelled. Phoenix stood up, ready for his first attack. Amelia stepped in front of him and told him to go back and hide. He argued at first but she commented that she was much more agile then him. After much persuasion, he reluctantly agreed. Harold took his first shot and as if in slow motion, Amelia dodged to the right, just missing the bullet. He shot again and she dodged to the left. He shot down and she jumped up. He shot up and she ducked. This dance of dodges went on for many more minutes before Harold began getting frustrated.

"Dodge this then!" Harold yelled. His gunshots came quicker now but Amelia dodged each one. She could faintly here footsteps going into the elevator below. Harold was running low on bullets from the look of things. He growled as she dodged once again.

"Now Fondue!" The three of them heard a voice yell and a white dog jumped out from hiding and bit down on Harold's leg. The mysterious voice jumped from his hiding place, revealing himself to be Phantom R. He jumped in the air, landing on Harold's head with one foot before jumping again and in front of Amelia. Phoenix emerged from hiding and watched as Phantom R easily dodged each of Harold's last shots by lifting his hat, spinning around, and jumping. Fondue finally let go and Phantom R lifted Amelia off her feet, carrying her back to the elevator with Phoenix following closely behind. Harold growled and fired the final bullet he had. It pierced straight through Phantom R's hat as the elevator began lowering.

_**Rhythm Challenge Complete!**_

_**Rank: A**_

_**10/10Picarats**_

"Huh?" Phantom R said, taking off his hat and looking through the hole the bullet had left. He laughed and placed the hat on Fondue's head. Fondue peaked out the hole in the hat with one eye.

"Ha ha! You can keep that Fondue, I have a spare. So what's your name?" Phantom R asked, now addressing Amelia. Amelia was slightly taken aback by the question but answered anyway.

"My name's Amelia Harrison. I'm a Detective in training at the constabulary. I should probably arrest you but I'll let it slide for now." Amelia said. Phantom R looked up when she mentioned her name.

"Are you friends with Charlie, Inspector Vergier's son- I mean daughter?" Phantom R asked. Amelia nodded before asking how he knew. Phantom R answered. "Charlie's a good rival of mine. I think she may have mentioned you and the other training detectives during one of our run-ins. Either way, your name sounds familiar. Who are you?" Phantom R now spoke to Phoenix.

"Phoenix Wright. I'm her lawyer. That guy that just became a dog chew toy was the Prosecutor in her trial about an hour ago. I proved her innocent and him guilty." Phoenix said, scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly. Phantom R crossed his arms and looked at him with a questioning look.

"Sounds like a messed up trial." Phantom R said as the elevator finally reached the ground. "I've gotta go. I might see you around once you become an official detective and all." Phantom R ran off with Fondue just as Inspector Vergier ran up to them. Several constables flooded into the elevator to go apprehend Harold.

"Are you the one they call Mr. Wright?" the Inspector asked. Phoenix nodded. "Wonderful. Thank you for keeping my best student safe!" Phoenix smiled sheepishly, once again slightly embarrassed. A gun fell from the top of the tower and landed directly on Phoenix's head. He fell over for a few moments before standing back up.

"Are you alright, Mr. Wright?!" Amelia asked, helping him up. Phoenix nodded before thoughts suddenly began flooding his mind. _OBJECTION! The true culprit… is you… it's from the Board of Defense Attorney's in Paris… You know as well as I do that trouble follows us everywhere, Nick… Objection! Mr. Wright, I feel that we should investigate just a bit more… that's right Professor, Mr. Wright will prove her innocent…_ memories flooded Phoenix's head and he finally recovered from his amnesia. _I need to find those two girls…_

_**Trial Complete: Earned 300 Picarats**_

**Picarats and Hint Coins:**

_338/340 Picarats_

_10 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Phoenix Wright's Attorney's Badge_

_Magatama_

_Case Solved!_


	5. Ch 4: The Mystery Deepens

**Chapter 4: The Mystery Deepens**

_~December 6__th__: 6:05 P.M.~_

_~Streets of Paris~_

_~Near the Art Museum~_

"So, who are these two girls you're looking for again?" Amelia asked as she walked down the sidewalk with him. Phoenix explained everything that had just re-entered his mind. He had been a very successful defense attorney for a long time before being found guilty of evidence forgery. Then, eight years later, he became an attorney once again. After that he was called to London to defend someone on suspicion of murdering the Prime Minister. That was when he met Professor Layton, Emmy Altava, and Luke Triton.

"So they're friends of yours. And this Professor Layton person, he lives in England?" Amelia asked. Phoenix nodded. They stopped in front of the art museum and decided to go inside. Phoenix heard a familiar voice nearby.

"Well, I'm surprised to see that you're in Paris Maya. And it is also good to see you Pearl." A British accented, familiar voice said from behind him. Phoenix turned around and saw Maya, Pearl, Professor Layton, Luke, and another girl standing there.

"Maya! Pearls!" Phoenix yelled before sprinting over to them. Maya turned around and looked at him happily. Her happiness suddenly turned to anger when she remembered what had happened yesterday.

"Go away! Leave me alone! You don't remember me, remember!" Maya yelled, pushing him away. Phoenix was slightly hurt by this. Professor Layton and Luke held the brim of their hats and watched this.

"I had amnesia Maya. Those people that said they were the 'Board of Defense Attorneys' lied to us then knocked us out and hid us in the basement closet. I got pulled into another court case and I only now got my memory back. Come on Maya you have to believe me." Phoenix explained. Pearl believed him but Maya was still skeptical.

"And who is she?" Maya asked, pointing towards Amelia. Amelia waved to try and brighten the mood but it didn't work.

"That was my client. Her name is Amelia Harrison." Phoenix said. Maya gave up pretending to still be angry and hugged him, grateful that he was back to his usual self.

"Well then, now that that's over, it is a pleasure to see you again Mr. Wright. You said something about a Board of Defense Attorney's here in Paris. I suppose that's why you're here." Professor Layton asked. Phoenix nodded then remembered what they had done to Maya, him, and Pearl.

"Yeah. I found out that they're not real. They wanted us here for something. I have a feeling they've met us before or have at least done their research on us. I heard them say they were after three people. But I'm not sure who else they're after besides you and I." Phoenix said. Professor Layton nodded and thought for a moment. _They've met us before, and they don't want us to be able to do something. I wonder if this has anything to do with why I'm here, _Professor Layton thought.

"Strange, very strange. We should look into this. I have been called here by Inspector Vergier to help apprehend Phantom R, you wouldn't happen to know anything about him would you?" Professor Layton asked.

"Phantom R? He just saved us on the Eifel Tower. The Prosecutor I was against ran for it when I accused him and Phantom R's dog saved us when he held Amelia and I at gun point." Phoenix explained. Professor Layton folded his arms and nodded before holding the brim of his hat and smiling.

"Well, now is not the time to worry about work. Now is the time for reunion. This is my adopted daughter, Flora Reinhold." Professor Layton introduced the girl Phoenix had been wondering about.

"Very nice to meet you, Mr. Wright. Luke has said a lot about you and Maya. It sounds like you've gone on very exciting adventures with Luke and Professor Layton. But they left me behind again during these…" Flora said, hanging her head. Professor Layton suddenly became worried.

"Now now, Flora. We didn't leave you behind on purpose. This time we… genuinely forgot about you." Professor Layton said, covering his eyes and face with his hat. Luke picked up from there.

"But we had a good reason to! You had only been home from St. Mystere for a day before we left. We're sorry Flora." Luke said apologetically. He covered his eyes with the brim of his hat as well. _What on earth am I watching, _Phoenix thought. He heard the front doors open behind him. The people claiming to be the Board of Defense Attorneys walked in and saw him.

"There he is boys! Get him, quickly!" The leader shouted. Some of his goons pulled out guns and began shooting at him. Phoenix grabbed Maya and Pearl by the wrists and pulled them back behind a corner. Professor Layton held his hat and led Luke and Flora behind another corner. Amelia soon followed.

"What do we do now, Professor?" Flora asked in a frightened way. Professor Layton thought for a moment. He looked around at what he had to use. Nothing caught his attention except for the giant chandelier in the center of the room. The Professor told Luke and Flora to stay there while he ran to Phoenix.

"Do you see a way out of this?" Phoenix asked. Professor Layton looked around on the walls and saw an object that could help them.

"I do, but I'll need your help." Professor Layton said. Phoenix nodded and followed him as he ran to the stairs leading up to the second floor. This was part of the area the chandelier was attached to. He grabbed the blade from the wall and gave one to Phoenix.

"Bait them into the room then cut the lines! Quickly!" Professor Layton whispered. Phoenix nodded before running off. The goons were still shooting at the place they were at, not knowing that they had moved upstairs. The leader laughed to himself, feeling that he had them trapped.

"Hey you! Up here!" Phoenix yelled. The leader looked up for a second then looked back. He realized what he had just seen and turned back.

"There he is! You fools, shoot them! They're up there!" The leader yelled, pointing up to them. Phoenix looked at the Professor as the goons walked under the chandelier. They sliced straight through the ropes holding the chandelier and it fell. The goons yelled in terror as they saw it falling and ran for the door.

"No! You fools! Get back here, now! Grr, you will pay for this Wright! And you too Layton!" The leader yelled. He too left in anger to go retrieve his minions.

"That was amazing, Professor!" Luke yelled in happiness as the group re-assembled. Professor Layton did not look happy though. He turned his hat on his head and wondered.

"They know us somehow. I wonder who they are." Professor Layton though out loud. Phoenix was also curious about this.

_~December 6__th__: 9:29 P.M.~_

_~Location: ?~_

"Sir, we encountered Layton and Wright at the local art museum. They did something that caused us to need to retreat. We were unable to capture them or kill them. Please, forgive me sir." The leader of the goons that had attacked Phoenix and the Professor said to his master. The room was dark with the only light coming in from the window behind his master. The man stood up.

"There is no need to worry. I have recruited a man that will take care of Phantom R first. Then he will be sent after Hershel Layton and Phoenix Wright. They will be taken care of in time. I have also recruited someone to be sent after Miss Amelia Harrison. She is a vital key to our plans." The shadowy figure explained. He walked to a book on the table nearby and picked it up, "She is a very vital key to our plans. We will succeed… this time." The shadowy figure placed the book on the table once more. The title was one word. _Azran. _

_~December 7__th__: 10:23 A.M.~_

_~Paris Hotel~_

"I believe these people have met us before, although they do not look familiar. Our best plan is to keep an eye out for them. I will inform Inspector Vergier of this during our next meeting." Professor Layton said to Phoenix. Phoenix nodded in agreement. Amelia had gone back home but had promised to be there by tomorrow morning. They heard a knock at the door. Flora began to get up but Luke told her he would do it. Professor Layton smiled at his apprentice's gentlemanly behavior. Luke opened the door and Amelia walked in.

"Hi Amelia!" Luke said happily. Everyone else waved to her to greet her. Amelia walked over to the Professor and Phoenix after saying hello to everybody.

"So, have you two thought of anything we should do?" Amelia asked. Professor Layton smiled and lifted his hand.

"I believe we should walk around town for a bit and see if we can find the main location of these people. I will then inform Inspector Vergier. Although I have to admit, this whole event has me curious as to what exactly these people are going to gain by killing us." Professor Layton said. Everyone else nodded in agreement with his plan and they left to walk along the streets of Paris. They walked first down the street the hotel was on, 4th Street. They soon turned onto 5th Street. The Professor wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into a young man that had been running down the street.

"Raphael! Are you okay? I'm sorry sir- oh, Professor Layton?!" Marie said as she ran towards the fallen young man. Professor Layton helped the boy up and apologized.

"Are you alright, young man?" Professor Layton asked after helping him up. Raphael immediately recognized him. Professor Layton saw the look he was giving him and immediately became skeptical.

"Marie, do you know this person?" Luke asked, feeling that the Professor had forgotten she was there. Marie nodded. She was getting worried that they might find out about Raphael's secret. _I wonder why he looks like he's seen me before. Wait a minute, Raphael, his name begins with the same first letters Marie had almost said when we met her, _Professor Layton thought. _I need to do something, quickly, _Marie thought.

"Uhh, it was nice seeing you all again, but we have to go. My mother is expecting me home before dark. Goodbye." Marie said quickly. She pulled Raphael away in a run, leaving Professor Layton and his group of friends completely puzzled.

"It's still morning. How can she be worried about her mother being worried about her?" Phoenix asked. Professor Layton placed a hand to his chin in thought.

_~December 7__th__: 10:38 A.M.~_

_~5__th__ Street~_

"Raphael, you have to watch were you're going! He looked like he recognized you. If Fondue was with you then you would have blown your cover. He's been recruited by Inspector Vergier to catch you. I want you to stay safe during your plan at the art museum tonight. Please don't get yourself caught by him." Marie pleaded. Raphael felt bad for putting her through that much stress all at once.

"I'm sorry, Marie. I'll watch were I'm going from now on. And don't worry about tonight, even if a constable catches me, I always get away. I'll be fine, Marie." Raphael reassured. Marie smiled gratefully and they continued their walk through the city.

_~December 7__th__: 9:23 P.M.~_

_~Art Museum~_

Phantom R and Fondue hid behind a wall, watching for any guards within the building. There weren't any at all. _That's different. Why aren't there any guards, _Phantom R thought. He walked slowly into the main room. The artwork he wanted to return was lying against a wall nearby and the artwork he wanted to take was within his sights. He tip toed over to the hanging painting and slowly lifted it off the wall. He leaned it against the wall and took the painting he had, the real one, and hung it up on the wall. He took the fake that had been on display and left as fast as he could. He exited the building and breathed a sigh of relief. Sudden bright lights flooded his vision.

"Phantom R! The entire building is surrounded! There is no escape!" Inspector Vergier yelled out. Professor Layton and Luke stood next to him. Phantom R looked around for an escape route, but couldn't find one. _Darn! We've been caught, _Phantom R thought. Fondue hid behind his leg and whimpered.

"Apprehend this boy at once!" Inspector Vergier yelled to his officers. Professor Layton protested.

"Hold it! Inspector Vergier, I believe we should inspect the painting first. Compare it with the one Phantom R has just returned." Professor Layton suggested. Luke nodded in agreement. _What is this guy's angle, _Phantom R thought. The Forensic Investigation team went inside first. Half of them stayed out to test the painting Phantom R was holding.

"Inspector! This is the painting that was hung up in the art museum!" One of the investigator's yelled after inspecting the painting Phantom R had been carrying out. The second team came out of the art museum with a shocked expression.

"Inspector! The painting he returned! It's the genuine painting!" The leader of the second team yelled. Professor Layton stepped forward, lifted his arm, and pointed at Phantom R.

"That young man has been returning genuine paintings to the museum! The paintings within the museum were most likely created by a master of forgery! That is not everything… Phantom R… your real identity… tell us what it is." Professor Layton shouted. Phantom R saw no way of escape. Inspector Vergier watched as Phantom R looked around. He heard a shout from above.

"Grab on Phantom!" Phantom R looked up and saw Charlie swooping in on a glider with her hand outstretched to grab his. Phantom R grabbed her hand and Fondue grabbed onto Phantom R's pants with his mouth.

"C-Charlie! Why are you saving me?!" Phantom R asked in a very confused way. Charlie thought about what she should say for a moment before finding her words.

"If anyone is going to apprehend you it's going to be me! Not some archeology Professor from England. And Amelia told me that she owes you for saving her, so she told me to keep an eye on your theft tonight. I don't know how she knew about it though." Charlie explained. Phantom R nodded. Charlie slowly descended into Central Park were Amelia was waiting with Marie. Phantom R knew he was in for a scolding from Marie when he landed. Charlie let him drop from a very low altitude and Fondue let go. Charlie glided further and landed on the ground. Phantom R looked at Marie, who looked upset with him.

"Look, Marie, I-" Phantom R began but was cut off as Marie pulled him into a hug. They heard a long drawn out "Aww" from Amelia, which caused Phantom R to blush. _I don't even know her but I'm going to get back at her, _Phantom R thought. Marie let go of him after a few minutes and turned to Amelia and Charlie.

"Thank you for saving him. I have a feeling that Professor Layton knows his true identity and I don't want him to get hurt because of it." Marie said, directing her words to Amelia and Charlie. Amelia nodded, which meant your welcome.

_~December 8__th__: 10:24 A.M.~_

_~Paris Hotel~_

"So, you saw Phantom R last night?" Phoenix asked after waking up and seeing that Professor Layton, Luke, and Flora were already awake. Professor Layton nodded. Maya and Pearl began flooding him with random questions.

"Really?! What was he like?! Did he escape?! What color was his hair?! What did he steal?! How tall was he?! Did he say anything important?! Does he remember Amelia and Nick?!" Professor Layton slowly lowered his hat over his face to avoid answering these questions. Phoenix clamped his hands over their mouths.

"Let's start with, did he escape?" Phoenix asked. Professor Layton folded his arms and nodded.

"But, although he escaped, we still managed to collect valuable information. We now know that the artwork he is stealing is really counterfeit and that the artwork he is returning is the genuine article. It is puzzling. We now need to find out just where he is hiding these priceless paintings." Professor Layton explained. Phoenix thought for a moment. _He has to live somewhere in town, _Professor Layton and Phoenix thought.

"I say we should split up and search for him in town." Maya said. Pearl nodded excitedly in agreement. Professor Layton smiled and said that was an excellent idea. Amelia knocked on the door and came in.

"Ah, Miss Amelia, we were wondering when you were going to arrive. Our plan for today is to split up into two groups and search for the location Phantom R is staying at." Professor Layton explained. Amelia nodded and decided to follow the Professor, Luke, and Flora as they left. Professor Layton made his way with his group down towards Central Park. He had decided that if Phantom R was anywhere in Paris, he would be staying near here. They walked around the perimeter of the park, looking for any sign that Phantom R lived in the area. They came across a tall apartment complex. Amelia stared up at it before yelling out in pain.

"Amelia! Are you alright?!" Professor Layton asked, now really worried. Amelia pointed at the door of the apartment complex, still clutching her head in pain. Professor Layton and Luke ran inside while Flora helped Amelia up. Professor Layton and Luke looked around and saw a very familiar item.

"Professor! That's Aria's pendant!" Luke said, pointing at a small necklace-like item lying on the ground. Professor Layton picked it up and looked closely at it. _She wore this during the investigation into the Legacy of the Azran. That girl, Aria, _Professor Layton thought. His mind drifted off to the last moments of Aria's life all those years ago. (A.N.: The flashback contains heavy spoilers for the end of Azran Legacies)

_~Flashback~_

_ The Azran floating garden shook beneath their feet as it broke apart around them. Aria stood in front of them. She spoke. She spoke of how grateful she was for all they had done along their journey. She said goodbye._

_ "W-Wait!" Luke said. Aria knew he would say this. She told him to forget about her and get out while he could._

_ "Aria…" Professor Layton said. Luke walked up to her and held her hands, shaking her arms to try and get her to change her mind. She looked down at him with caring eyes._

_ "Goodbye, Luke." Aria said. Professor Layton turned and held his hat._

_ "Goodbye, Aria." Professor Layton said before beginning to leave. Emmy began to follow but the Professor turned around. "Luke." Luke had tears flowing from his eyes. He thought about the fun and good times they had had with Aria along their adventure. He finally gathered his courage._

_ "S-So long… Aria…" Luke said before turning around and following the Professor and Emmy as they escaped with Bronev and Descole._

_~End Flashback~_

"Why is this here?" Professor Layton asked quietly. He thought but couldn't come up with a reason. He stood up from his kneeling position and turned to Amelia. She was still in pain. _Why is she reacting to the pendant, _Professor Layton thought. They heard a door open behind them.

"Amelia! What's wrong with her?" Raphael asked after seeing that she was in pain. He guided them into his apartment where she could lay down and rest.

"What happened, Professor?" Raphael asked after getting her settled. Professor Layton lifted the pendant.

"She reacted strangely when she came close to this. It was the pendant worn by the last member of an ancient civilization known as the Azran." Professor Layton explained, folding his arms. Raphael saw something out of the corner of his eye, something glowing. It was the strange item he had found after fighting off that strange man a few days before. Raphael picked it up off his shelf and it started glowing even brighter. Aria's Pendant did the same.

"W-What's happening?" Raphael said, now in pain. Professor Layton also felt pain. He dropped the pendant as he fell and the pain went away. Raphael dropped his mysterious item too and his pain went away.

"What just happened? This is all so confusing." Luke said after witnessing this. He looked down at the item Raphael had been holding.

"Hey! That's the same mark that was on Marie's violin! The one that started glowing when I played your theme, Professor!" Luke exclaimed. The Professor twisted his hat on his head and thought about everything that had just happened. _What does this mean? Is it connected to the Azran, _Professor Layton thought. He turned to look at Amelia. She had fallen asleep. He looked around. Flora was standing near the foot of the bed. Raphael seemed in thought as well. _What does this mean? Could it be connected to Babylon and Napoleon? Or my father, _Raphael thought.

**Picarats and Hint Coins:**

_338/340 Picarats_

_10 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Phoenix Wright's Attorney's Badge_

_Magatama_


	6. Ch 5: Chasing the Shooters

**Chapter 5: Chasing the Shooters**

_~December 8__th__: 12:36 P.M.~_

_~Near the Courthouse~_

"It's been a while since we left. Do you think we should go find the Professor and Amelia, Nick?" Maya asked as they walked near the courthouse and museum. Phoenix thought about her question for a moment before deciding she was right. It had been nearly two hours since they left and they hadn't found anything pointing towards Phantom R's location.

"You're right. Professor Layton said he would be searching near the park. Let's head there." Phoenix said before turning around and beginning to walk towards the park. The walk took them about half an hour to complete and they finally reached Central Park. Little did they know, somebody was watching them in the bushes nearby.

"There they are. What do you want us to do sir?" One of the troops asked. Their leader watched Phoenix, Maya, and Pearl as they walked along.

"Take them out." The leader said. The troops pointed their guns and fired. Phoenix heard the gunshot and took Pearl and Maya and ducked. He lifted his head and looked around. _It's them! Those people, _Phoenix thought as he turned towards the direction of the sound.

"They've seen us. We should get going." The leader of the small platoon of troops said and he snuck them away without being seen. Phoenix knew they were there and he was going to get to the bottom of what they were after. He followed them. He hid with Maya and Pearl behind a building and looked around to see where they were going. The small troop got into a black van with no windows except at the front. Phoenix saw a name on the van but couldn't recognize it. The van sped away and Phoenix followed it and watched as it drove away. He couldn't see a way to catch up with it.

"Now what do we do?!" Pearl asked. Phoenix looked around. He gave up and watched as the van sped away. _Next time they try to get me, I'll follow them and find out what they're up to. Their uniforms seem familiar somehow. Let's think, they know who we are and they look familiar to me. Just what does this all mean, _Phoenix thought. He needed to find the Professor.

"Let's go, we need to find Professor Layton." Phoenix said to Maya and Pearl before hurrying back towards the park to search for them.

_~December 8__th__: 12:48 P.M.~_

_~Raphael's Apartment~_

"So, let me get this straight. A flying garden by the name of Babylon was raised by Napoleon a few years back. I get the strange feeling that this Garden of Babylon may be linked to the Legacy of the Azran. But how, is the question. The Azran Civilization is known to be linked to three great legacies. These legacies are the Golden Garden in Misthallery, the City of Harmony in Ambrosia, and the Nautilus Chamber of Akbadain in Monte d'Or. But could the Garden of Babylon be a 'fourth' legacy in a way?" Professor Layton said, trying to figure out the link between Aria's Pendant and Raphael's item. Amelia had fallen asleep and would not wake up no matter what means they used.

"Well, actually, it wasn't Napoleon that raised the Garden of Babylon. It was a person named Leonard Bonar that was claiming to be Napoleon. I'm not sure why he was though. I think Napoleon is really out there though. Somewhere. And my father must be helping him." Raphael said. Professor Layton thought about this for a moment. _Could the Napoleon Bonaparte really be out there, alive today? It's difficult to believe, _Professor Layton thought. He heard a knock at the door, Raphael went to answer it. Phoenix, Maya, and Pearl stood outside.

"Professor! We finally found you. One of the citizens directed us here. They saw you come in. I came to tell you that we ran in to those people that tried to kill us in the Art museum. I tried to follow them but they got away. Their uniforms look familiar to me somehow." Phoenix explained. He looked around and saw Amelia lying on the bed. "What happened to Amelia?!" Phoenix moved over to the bed. Professor Layton explained everything with help from Raphael.

"So you found the pendant of that Azran girl you were with years ago. I thought you told me she died. How did her pendant get here then?" Phoenix asked. Professor Layton told him that he was still trying to figure that out.

"Did somebody find it after she died?" Luke asked, rhetorically. Professor Layton had no answer. Amelia lifted her head up. She had finally woken up. She looked around and saw that everyone was there, waiting for her.

"W-What happened?" Amelia asked, feeling a headache coming on. Flora helped her sit up.

"You reacted in a strange way when you were around this but I think you're fine now. This was the pendant of the last surviving member of the Azran civilization. She died a few years back though." Professor Layton explained. Amelia was confused. What did this have to do with her?

"We should get going now that you're awake. We still need to find where Phantom R is hiding all of his stolen artwork." Professor Layton said. Raphael lifted his head. _That's why they were here! They were searching for me, _Raphael thought. Professor Layton tipped his hat as he left and led everyone out. As they left they saw Marie coming in.

"Why hello, Marie." Professor Layton said as he left. Marie said hello back before going into Raphael's apartment and asking why they had been here.

"Amelia reacted strangely to something and I had them bring her in here to rest. They were searching for where I keep all of the paintings. I don't think they suspect anything though." Raphael said. Little did he know that Luke had dropped something on the way out and had come back to get it, overhearing everything in the process. He ran to catch up with Professor Layton and tell him the news.

_~December 8__th__: 2:12 P.M.~_

_~Paris Hotel~_

"He what?!" Professor Layton asked in shock after hearing what Luke said. Luke nodded before telling him everything again.

"S-So, Raphael IS Phantom R!" Phoenix said, being knocked back by shock. Luke nodded, holding the brim of his hat.

"I heard him talking to Marie. He said we were searching for where HE kept all the paintings. That could only mean that Raphael is Phantom R!" Luke said, explaining everything again. Professor Layton folded his arms. _How could such a caring young man be a thief? It just doesn't make sense, _Professor Layton thought.

"We should tell Inspector Vergier. Come on, Professor, let's get going." Phoenix said, beginning to walk towards the door.

"Hold it!" Professor Layton yelled. Phoenix had just grabbed the doorknob when he heard this. He turned around to see the Professor pointing at him.

"Professor?" Phoenix asked. Professor Layton folded his arms for a few seconds before moving his hand to his chin in thought. _Raphael knows about Babylon and his information might be able to help us solve a new mystery. The mystery of Aria's pendant, _Professor Layton thought.

"Raphael has information we need to solve the mystery behind Aria's pendant. I think that we should tell him we know his identity and explain that if I ever try to catch him again while he is Phantom R, it is just to keep Inspector Vergier's trust." Professor Layton explained. Phoenix, Luke, Maya, and Flora were all taken aback by the Professor's ungentlemanly use of tricking the Inspector that had called him here in the first place.

"P-Professor! That's not exactly gentlemanly!" Luke said in shock. Professor Layton folded his arms and spoke again.

"I believe there is more behind Inspector Vergier. I believe that he is an entirely different mystery all-together." Professor Layton said.

_**Mystery 1: Aria's Pendant**_

_**Mystery 2: The "Board of Defense Attorney's"**_

_**Mystery 3: Inspector Vergier**_

_**Mystery 4: Marie's Violin**_

_~December 8__th__: 3:37 P.M.~_

_~Raphael's Apartment~ _

"Professor, Luke, Mr. Wright; you're back." Raphael said once he saw them enter the building. Professor Layton nodded. Marie looked suspicious of their presence.

"Raphael… YOU ARE PHANTOM R! Luke overheard you talking with Marie after we left. He heard you say that we were searching for were you kept the paintings. Furthermore, Marie nearly gave you away when we first met her. She almost said a name that had the first four letters of R, A, P, H. If I'm not mistaken, 'Raphael' also has the same first four letters." Professor Layton explained after pointing at him. Raphael looked ready to run as soon as Professor Layton tried to catch him. He didn't.

"I am not going to turn you in. I have my suspicions of Inspector Vergier but I still need more evidence to prove it. The truth is, I need your help. The information you have regarding Babylon is key in being able to solve the mystery behind Aria's pendant." Professor Layton explained. Amelia's eyes drifted down, as if ashamed or sad, but nobody noticed.

"Well, Raphael, what do you say?" Professor Layton asked. Raphael thought about it for a moment before reaching out his hand.

"Fine. To be honest, you have gotten me curious about this pendant as well. I found the trinket of mine that started glowing after fighting some strange man. He didn't mention his name. He wore a mask." Raphael explained. Professor Layton lowered his hat and thought for a moment.

"Professor…" Luke said knowing what he was thinking about. _Descole… but it can't be, he died, _Professor Layton thought.

"What is it?" Raphael asked. Professor Layton shook his head, assuring him that it was nothing.

"Wait; do you remember what happened when we first met, when Luke played my violin? Raphael, watch this." Marie finally spoke. Luke took her violin and began playing the song he had dubbed "Professor Layton's Theme". The mark on her violin began glowing once again.

"What? Why is it doing that? I thought it only did that when it was near the Bracelet of Tiamat. It didn't even do that when you played Moon Princess." Raphael said. Professor Layton had a thought.

"Hold on, Raphael. Was this violin involved in the Garden of Babylon at all?" Professor Layton asked. Raphael nodded before explaining that it played the song "Moon Princess" which raised the Garden of Babylon once again.

"How interesting." Professor Layton said. The doors suddenly slammed open.

"We will be taking that violin, that pendant, the trinket and your lives now. Since all of you are in the same place, it will be significantly easier to destroy our competition." The leader of another group of shooters said. Professor Layton moved to stand in front of Luke and Flora while Phoenix did the same for Pearl and Maya and Raphael blocked Marie.

"Who are you?" Professor Layton asked. The leader of the group of shooters laughed.

"Oh, Layton, you truly aren't the investigative genius our high commander says you once were. Give us the items we require, as well as Amelia. If you don't stand in our way, we will not harm your friends. The only things we want are the items, and your lives. Now give them to me." The leader demanded.

"Don't do it, Professor." Flora and Luke said. Professor Layton twisted his hat and thought about the situation. He finally gave up the pendant. Marie followed and gave up her violin. Raphael tossed them the trinket he had. The shooters raised their guns. They heard a door open.

"Hold it right there!" The voice of Inspector Vergier yelled. The leader ordered his men to kill him first. They shot and made a direct hit.

"HA!" They heard a yell and the leader of the group was kicked to the ground. Emmy Altava and Inspector Vergier took out each of the shooters, dodging each bullet they shot and rendering them armless.

"Fall back. We have to hurry. Get Amelia and retreat!" The leader said when he stood up finally. The shooters grabbed Amelia and carried her away.

"Amelia!" Professor Layton and Phoenix yelled before chasing after them. They ran out of the building and watched as a dark van sped away.

"Professor! Over here!" Inspector Vergier yelled as he ran to a constabulary car nearby. Professor Layton and Phoenix ran after him, Emmy following behind. They got in and the Inspector chased after the van, flipping on the siren in the process. Marie and the others ran out just in time to see this. Raphael ran back inside then ran back out as Phantom R.

"Alright, which one of you can use a gun?" Inspector Vergier asked within the car. None of them answered. The Inspector groaned before choosing Emmy. She was hesitant but she took the gun and got up in the front passenger seat.

"Try and shoot their tires! We need them to stop!" Inspector Vergier said. Emmy leaned out the window and aimed. She shot at the tire but missed. Inspector Vergier swerved to dodge cars in the street as he chased the van. Other constabulary cars came to his aid, trying to ram the van they were chasing.

"Wait! Inspector! Amelia's in there! We need to act with care to keep from hurting her!" Professor Layton reminded him.

"Yeah! But don't worry about the others, kill them for all I care, they've tried to kill me numerous times before!" Phoenix added. Emmy rolled her eyes before trying to shoot again. The gun flew out of her hands. She looked back at it rolling away. When she turned back to look at the van she saw shooters preparing to shoot at them. She yelped and pulled her head back in, closing the window as well. The aiding cars rammed into the van, popping one of the tires. The van began creating sparks as it kept trying to escape. Phantom R suddenly dropped down on top of the van and opened the back of it. He swung himself inside and the back door of the van closed behind him.

_**Rhythm Challenge**_

_**Round 3: Battle the Troops**_

_**20/20 Picarats**_

"Let's see how well you fight against an army of troops in a moving vehicle." The leader said. Phantom R flicked his hat out of his eyes so he could see.

"I think I'll do better than you assume." Phantom R said. The battle began.

"Attack!" The leader yelled. The troops got in a fighting stance and attacked. Phantom R dodged each of their punches before kicking them away and into the side of the van. He did the same to each of the troops that decided to fight him next. The troops stopped for a moment to regroup.

"I want to know who you guys are, now!" Phantom R demanded, now very serious. The leader smirked.

"I will tell you… that is, if you can hear while you're dead! Attack!" The leader yelled. Phantom R watched as the troops prepared to attack again. They punched and kicked even faster now, making it even more difficult for Phantom R to dodge. The Phantom did though, and punched each one of them to the side to keep them away.

"Why did you take Amelia?! Tell me!" Phantom R yelled. The leader ignored his question and ordered his minions to attack again. They obeyed and came at him even stronger. Phantom R was hit a few times, knocking his hat to the ground. He kept fighting as long as he could and eventually knocked them all back. They had lost all strength in the fight.

_**Rhythm Challenge Complete!**_

_**Rank: B**_

_**16/20 Picarats**_

"I'll be taking her now, thank you very much." Phantom R said before carrying Amelia and jumping from the van. The driver of the van lost control and he swerved to the side, causing the van to turn over and roll across the road. Phantom R landed safely on the ground with Amelia before setting her down. Inspector Vergier stopped nearby and ordered his officers to arrest everyone in the van. They stopped moving towards the van as a helicopter appeared above them and dropped a ladder to them. They quickly climbed up. Professor Layton squinted and saw the pendant, the violin, and Raphael's trinket in the hands of the leader.

"He has the pendant and everything else! We need to get them back!" Professor Layton yelled. Phantom R jumped into action and grabbed on to the ladder. He began climbing and finally reached the leader.

"Give those back!" Phantom R demanded. The leader smiled.

"Not even for all the money in the world, Phantom!" The leader said before kneeing Phantom R in the gut. He lost his grip on the ladder and fell. The leader watched as he fell and laughed. Nobody on the ground could do anything to save him. They just watched as he fell.

"Phantom R!" Marie yelled as she and the rest of the group finally arrived at the scene. Phantom R landed on the overhanging cover above the door of a shop before bouncing off and landing on the ground. Professor Layton, Phoenix, and Marie ran over to him as fast as they could.

"Phantom R! Phantom R are you alright?! Please answer!" Marie begged after leaning down to him and shaking him. He struggled to lift his head.

"Marie…" Phantom R said before his head plopped back to the ground. Inspector Vergier came up to them.

"We need to get him help, quickly! You there, get this boy to a hospital!" Inspector Vergier yelled to one of his officers that was standing around. Professor Layton and Marie thanked him before turning to everyone else.

"Professor, we need to follow that helicopter! Aria's pendant and the others things are with them and who knows what might happen now that they have this stuff! But how are we going to get to them?" Luke said. Professor Layton folded his arms and thought for a moment.

"The Paris Constabulary has a helicopter." Amelia suggested. Professor Layton smiled and complimented her idea.

"Well then… Inspector Vergier, can you bring us there?" Professor Layton asked. Inspector Vergier nodded before leading them to the car. Professor Layton told Luke and Flora to stay there and return to Raphael's apartment.

"No!" Luke protested, "I'm going with you Professor Layton! I am your apprentice, and Flora's coming with us!" Professor Layton folded his arms. Luke looked at him sternly to try and get him to say yes.

"Fine, but be careful, we need to hurry. Let's go." Professor Layton said before leading them to the car. Pearl decided to stay behind with Marie while Maya was permitted to go with Phoenix.

**Picarats and Hint Coins:**

_354/360 Picarats_

_10 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Phoenix Wright's Attorney's Badge_

_Magatama_


	7. Ch 6: Doing Some Research

**Chapter 6: Doing Some Research**

_~December 8__th__: 5:48 P.M.~_

_~Above Paris~_

"Ready Luke?!" Professor Layton called to the boy latched on to his back. Luke nodded. The Professor leapt off the helicopter and zip lined down to the enemy. He snatched the pendant and Raphael's trinket as he arrived. A gunman on the helicopter fired a gun and shot through the Professor's rope.

"Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Luke yelled as they fell. Professor Layton grabbed Luke and held him close as they fell through the air. Inspector Vergier quickly flew the helicopter down, being careful not to hit them with the rotors. Professor Layton grabbed the bottom of the helicopter and it flew forward. Luke climbed up into the helicopter first then the Professor followed.

"We got the pendant and Raphael's trinket. Marie's violin is still with them though." Professor Layton said, showing them the items.

"That's all we can get for now. Let's head back." Inspector Vergier said before turning the helicopter around and flying back to the Constabulary.

"What happened?!" Emmy asked as she and Marie ran up to them with Pearl behind them. Professor Layton and Phoenix explained everything with help from Luke and Flora. He then showed her the two items.

"We weren't able to get your violin, Marie. But we will get it soon." Professor Layton promised. Marie nodded, understanding them.

"I think we should go see Phantom R. I wonder how he's doing." Flora suggested. Professor Layton and Luke held the brims of their hats and smiled, commenting that that was an excellent idea.

_~December 8__th__: 6:32 P.M.~_

_~Paris Hospital~_

"Phantom R! Are you alright?!" Marie asked as she saw him in his current state. Phantom R saw her come in with the Professor, Phoenix, and everyone else. His hat sat on a table to the side of his bed.

"We got back the item you had found. What is it exactly?" Professor Layton asked, lifting it and showing him.

"I'm not sure, Professor. It looks like some kind of ring but I don't know what it's supposed to be for. It has the same mark that's on Marie's violin. The mark of Babylon." Phantom R explained. Professor Layton nodded before turning and beginning to leave.

"Professor?" Flora asked, wondering where he was going. Professor Layton turned around.

"I'm going to the library; anyone that wants to come with can come with me. I think it's time we researched this Garden of Babylon." Professor Layton said before leaving. Luke and Phoenix followed. Maya, Flora, and Amelia came too. Pearl decided to stay with Marie and Phantom R.

_~December 8__th__: 7:16 P.M.~_

_~Paris Library~_

"Let's see here… we need to find a book about Babylon... aha, here we are." Luke said before lifting a heavy book from one of the lower shelves. He struggled to lift it before dropping it on a desk and sighing in exhaustion.

"Thank you very much, Luke. Let's see… what have we here…" Professor Layton said before lifting a note left in one of the pages. It had writing on it, written in very scribbly handwriting.

_ Babylon is located in Paris. Requires the key known as "Moon Princess" to raise._

"Wasn't Moon Princess the song Raphael was talking about?" Flora said, remembering their conversation before the shooters came.

"Yeah, it was!" Phoenix said. Maya nodded in agreement. Professor Layton placed a hand to his chin in thought. _So, Moon Princess is the key to raising Babylon. But is it related to the Azran, _Professor Layton thought.

"I wonder…" Professor Layton said to himself before turning the page. _Just as I thought, _Professor Layton thought. One of the pages had been ripped out.

"Hey, someone tore a page from this book!" Maya said. Professor Layton nodded.

"I wonder who would do something like that?" Luke asked. Professor Layton made a sound that signified he was thinking.

"Hmmm…" The time for the library to close came soon after that. They left and realized that it was already dark out.

"Let's get back to the Hotel. We can go over what we've discovered when we get there." Professor Layton said. Everyone nodded and followed as he led the way back.

_**Mystery 5: The Torn Page's Location**_

_~December 8__th__: 7:56 P.M.~_

_~Paris Hotel~_

"So, let's go over what we have discovered. We know now that the shooters we have encountered are after three things linked to Babylon and Azran, as well as Amelia. We also know that someone else is interested in Babylon and how to unlock it. Moon Princess is the key to raising Babylon and the garden lies somewhere here in Paris. We need to get Marie's violin back from those shooters." Professor Layton explained.

"What about the mark on Marie's violin? It started glowing each time I played your theme." Luke reminded him.

"I'm not sure Luke. that is another mystery entirely." Professor Layton said. _Is it some sort of sign? Does it mean that I am somehow involved in this even more deeply than I thought before, _Professor Layton thought.

"You made a theme for the Professor, Luke?" Maya asked. Luke nodded. "I want to hear! I want to hear!" Luke laughed and picked up his own violin he had brought with him.

_**Rhythm Challenge**_

_**Round 4: Professor Layton's Theme**_

_**20/20 Picarats**_

"I want to hear this to, Luke." Phoenix and Pearl said at once. Luke smiled sheepishly before beginning to play. The beginning started out slow, a steady beat going as he played the wooden instrument. The song slowly began growing as he changed to a different tune but kept the same beat and tempo.

"The beginning sounds like something that should have started playing when I placed the Masks in their place below Monte d'Or, very well done Luke." Professor Layton said. Luke smiled before continuing the song. It began getting more and more intricate. The same beat as before remained but Luke began playing the violin a little more "crazily".

"This sounds like it should've played when the Professor saved me from Don Paolo in St. Mystere." Flora said, complementing him. Luke blushed and began playing the end of the song. It slowly descended into a sadder sounding tune but didn't lose its upbeat beat. Luke played the final note and everyone was awestruck.

_**Rhythm Challenge Complete!**_

_**Rank: A**_

_**20/20 Picarats**_

"That was amazing, Luke! I didn't know you were that skilled in violin playing. I only heard a sample of the theme earlier at Raphael's apartment but I didn't know it was this intricate. Great job." Phoenix said, reviewing the song. Luke smiled sheepishly, as if he had something else to add.

"I also made a theme for when you point out a contradiction in cross examinations. Do you want to hear?" Luke asked. Phoenix was taken aback by this but allowed him to play.

_**Rhythm Challenge**_

_**Round 5: Phoenix Wright ~ Objection!**_

_**30/30 Picarats**_

"I'll need a little bit of an opening from you, Mr. Wright!" Luke said, putting his bow to the instrument, ready to play. Phoenix knew exactly what he was talking about and nodded before shooting his arm forward and shouting his signature yell.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix yelled and Luke immediately started playing. The song was full of confidence and determination even during the first few notes. It began growing in fullness as he played further into the song and it sounded as though he had uncovered the truth behind a witness' lie.

"We need Luke to be there during the next trial! This is awesome!" Maya said. Phoenix slammed his hands on the nearby table as Luke kept playing, pretending to explain the contradiction he had found. Luke played constantly, the song grew in its sound of determination as it went on through its course.

"TAKE THAT!" Phoenix yelled. Luke played at a fast tempo as the song neared its conclusion but didn't lose any of its triumphant feel. He ended the song on a clean cut off, leaving the song without any outro at all and letting it sink in to everyone.

_**Rhythm Challenge Complete!**_

_**Rank: A**_

_**30/30 Picarats**_

"It was really good, Luke. Would it be too much to ask you to make a theme for me? Ha ha ha!" Emmy jokingly asked as she walked in. She had been with Inspector Vergier since the incident with the helicopter getaway.

"Ah, there you are. I was wondering if we should start looking for you." Professor Layton said as he noticed her arrival. Luke answered her question.

"I did. It's short but I thought of it while remembering how you and Inspector Grosky saved Janice and I from Descole's goons back on Ambrosia. Remember?" Luke asked, Emmy thought for a moment before remembering that.

"Oh yeah! I wonder how that guy I kicked in the… you know where… is feeling?" Emmy asked herself. Luke, Phoenix, and the Professor winced at the thought of that, especially Luke, who had seen that take place. (A.N.: A little message for the girls reading this… kicking a guy there REALLY HURTS!)

"Back to the topic of my theme, can you play it for me?" Emmy asked. Luke nodded but said this was the last song he was playing that day. He lifted his violin once again.

_**Rhythm Challenge**_

_**Round 6: Emmy's Efforts**_

_**30/30 Picarats**_

"Alright Luke, let's see how it fits me. Is it based more around the fighting side of me?" Emmy asked. Luke didn't answer and just let the song speak for its self. He started off in a fast tempo. The beat and rhythm of the song made it feel very energetic. Emmy was pleased with it. The song was short just like he had said and he finished soon after.

_**Rhythm Challenge Complete!**_

_**Rank: A**_

_**30/30 Picarats**_

"It does focus more on the fighting side of my personality. Well done, Luke. I remembered something else from our time on Ambrosia during that. Have you risen from being the Professor's second assistant yet, Luke?" Emmy asked in a teasing way. Luke gave her an angry face.

"I am not his second assistant! I am his apprentice, number one!" Luke yelled, putting up one finger to signify what he meant, trying to prove his point. Professor Layton chuckled but remained silent, not wanting to choose sides like a true gentleman should never do.

"I'm Nick's apprentice, right?" Maya asked, piping in on the argument. Phoenix sighed.

"You're my assistant. I don't have an apprentice. I'm basically your adoptive father now that your mother, aunt, and sister are gone. Same with Pearl. And same with Trucy back home although Apollo seems to be taking more care of her than I should be." Phoenix replied. Maya was happy with her status as an assistant while Luke kept up the argument with Emmy. It was a rather humorous sight to see a short boy arguing with a full grown adult.

"Now now you two, let's calm down now. Luke, that was very good music you played for us. I can hardly believe you came up with all of them on your own. They were magnificent to say the least. Perhaps you should try thinking of a theme for Phantom R as a present for when he is released from the hospital." Professor Layton suggested. Luke thought that was a wonderful idea and immediately ran to the desk to begin work on the song. Flora yawned loudly.

"I'm sorry, that was un-lady like of me. Professor, I am going to go to bed now, good night everyone." Flora said before departing to her bed in one of the connected rooms. Pearl began leaning on Phoenix while they sat on the couch and she quickly dozed off into sleep. Phoenix picked her up and brought her to her bed when he realized she was asleep. Professor Layton lifted his hat out of the way of his eyes so he could see well.

"I think Flora and Pearl have the right idea. We should all really get some sleep. Emmy, you may take my bed if you wish. I will sleep on the couch if that is your decision." Professor Layton said. Emmy nodded and thanked him. Everyone slowly made their way to bed to get sleep for the day to come.

_~December 9__th__: 2:29 A.M.~_

_~Paris Hotel Lobby~_

"Your death is the most important key to my plans. I will not let anyone get in the way of what rightfully belongs to me. I hope you've made your final farewells, because you die now!" A man said before lifting his arm and raising a gun. The man he pointed it at lay unconscious on the floor, not knowing just what was about to happen to him. The man standing over him pulled the trigger, and the unconscious man's life was instantly ended. Meanwhile, upstairs. Phoenix and the others stirred awake. Emmy was already up on her feet with Amelia close behind.

"What just happened?!" Emmy exclaimed when she saw the dead man on the floor. She heard sirens and before she knew it she had been tackled to the ground in the dark. Amelia and the others ran into the lobby just as Emmy was being carried away.

"I'm telling you you've got the wrong one! I was just wondering what happened!" Emmy yelled as she struggled to break free. Little did any of them know, the killer was hiding nearby. He whispered to himself.

"Emmy Altava, of all the people to take the fall, how is it her? What is she even doing here?" The killer asked himself. He silently slipped away through a window, leaving the gun where he had hid on accident.

"You there! Don't move!" The police yelled to Professor Layton and the others. They ran up to them and began questioning them.

"Who are you, and why are you here?!" The officer asked. Professor Layton stepped forward, holding the brim of his hat with a stern look on his face.

"Hershel Layton! I was brought here by a letter from Inspector Vergier! Is he here with you?!" Professor Layton explained over the sound of the sirens. The officer quickly realized his mistake and ordered the other officers to stand down.

"No sir, he is not here. He is on his way however." The officer explained. Within seconds the doors slammed open once again and Inspector Vergier walked in. He immediately ordered his men to secure the area.

"Inspector?!" Professor Layton yelled above the noise. The Inspector realized he was there and walked quickly over to him.

"Professor, I was not aware you were staying at this hotel. Is everyone safe? There has been a murder here." Inspector Vergier asked in a concerned way. Luke stepped forward.

"Actually, everyone is not safe! Your officers just carried away an innocent woman. Emmy Altava!" Luke said loudly. Inspector Vergier was taken by surprise after hearing this.

"I have no power over what happens to her at the moment. All I can say is that if she is truly innocent, she will be found innocent at the trial tomorrow. That is if she has a good defense attorney." Inspector Vergier explained.

"Tell me, Inspector, do you know what the maximum number of defense attorney's an accused person can have is in this country?" Professor Layton asked. The Inspector thought for a moment before finally saying two.

"You want to help me defend her in court tomorrow, don't you?" Phoenix asked, completely confident that they would win if they worked together. Professor Layton nodded in response to his question.

"Don't worry! We'll be right there with you in case you need us as well!" Luke and Maya said at once, smiling confidently. Inspector Vergier broke up their conversation.

"The trial will begin on the 10th at 11 A.M. I will remind you tomorrow morning if you forget." Inspector Vergier explained. Professor Layton gave his thanks before turning back to everyone else.

"We will begin investigating in the morning. Until then, we should get some more rest." Professor Layton said. Everyone nodded and went back to the room. Amelia stayed for a moment, staring at the body lying on the ground. Tears began forming at the corners of her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. _Why did it have to be him, _Amelia thought before returning to the room.

"Hmm…" Inspector Vergier hummed to himself after seeing this.

_~December 9__th__: 3:31 A.M.~_

_~Location: ?~_

"Sir…?" One of the subordinates of the man that had just walked in said questioningly.

"I have disposed of one of the researchers that has stood in our way long enough. The researcher that originally discovered the Mask of Chaos, Donald Rutledge. His place of residence should hold clues to unlocking the Babylon garden, which should help us restore Azran to its former glory." The leader of them explained. They were all taken aback by shock.

"But, won't Layton recognize who has been killed and start getting suspicious. If we don't act fast, he could find out! I say we go in and kill him as soon as we can." The primary subordinate of their main leader suggested.

"My plan has been changed. We now need two of the Professor's friends alive. Luke Triton, his apprentice, and Marie, the best friend of Phantom R. Continue with your efforts to kill Wright and his friends, they are mere distractions at the moment. So that is your next task. Kill Phoenix Wright, Maya Fey, and Pearl Fey. Then capture Amelia as I have told you before!" The leader of all of them ordered, temper rising, as he pointed at them. The subordinates nodded and ran from the room, leaving the leader alone in his room.

"Soon, we will bring the Garden of Babylon about once again. This will in turn, allow you to take over the entire world thanks to its link to the Azran. Our plan will be fulfilled." The leader said to a man hidden in the shadows. The man moved out of the shadows and into the dim light.

"My body is near complete restoration. Once it is finished, I will take care of Phantom R myself. He is my priority. You just take care of Wright and Layton for me." The shadowy figure said. The leader nodded in a sort of bowing fashion.

**Picarats and Hint Coins:**

_434/440 Picarats_

_10 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Phoenix Wright's Attorney's Badge_

_Magatama_


	8. Ch 7: Turnabout of Research: Day 1

**Chapter 7: Turnabout of Research: Day 1**

_~December 9__th__: 10:31 A.M.~_

_~Paris Hotel Lobby~_

"Well, we better start investigating if we are to win the trial tomorrow. Professor Layton said he was taking Luke and Flora to check on Phantom R at the hospital. I think Luke finished his song for Phantom R and is planning to play it for him." Phoenix said as he, Maya, and Pearl walked downstairs. Amelia had decided to wait upstairs, not wanting to see the body anymore. Phoenix and his two assistants made it downstairs and immediately went to ask Inspector Vergier and the officers some questions.

"Inspector! I need to talk with you." Phoenix said. The lobby was fairly quiet but officers occasionally broke the silence by conversing in French. Inspector Vergier said he was happy to be of any assistance.

"I heard a gunshot and that's what woke us up. I am assuming that was the cause of death, right?" Phoenix asked. Inspector Vergier nodded before lifting two items in his hands.

"We have the murder weapon here, a pistol, the same one we had when we were chasing those shooters yesterday." Inspector Vergier explained. This took both Phoenix and Maya off guard.

"What is it, Mr. Nick?" Pearl asked, wondering why they were so shocked. Phoenix hadn't heard her question.

"T-That gun… was the one Emmy used yesterday!" Phoenix said in a shocked way. Inspector Vergier nodded. "B-But how is that… why is it…" Phoenix's words had gotten caught up in his mouth and he couldn't think of anything to say.

"We have also gotten back an autopsy from the coroner. He says that the victim was Donald Rutledge and that he was unconscious before he died." Inspector Vergier said, handing him the autopsy report.

_**Pistol added to the Court Record**_

_**Autopsy Report added to the Court Record**_

"You are free to investigate anything you like. I believe Emmy is innocent, but it's going to take more than the word of a failed archeolo- I mean… it's going to take more than the opinion of one Inspector to convince the courts that she is innocent." Inspector Vergier said before walking away. _Did he say failed archeologist? Why would he say that, _Phoenix thought. He decided to tell Professor Layton when he returned. Phoenix decided to investigate around the body first. Maya and Pearl stayed well away while he did this. Phoenix looked over the body. _Let's see, the bullet entered the body around the heart, probably hitting the heart as well. The killer must have knocked him unconscious if he was already unconscious when he died. Well, at least he didn't feel the pain of the bullet when he died, _Phoenix thought. Phoenix opened up his coat and looked at the contents of the pockets. _What's this, _Phoenix thought. He pulled a slip of torn paper out of the pocket. It had notes written on it. _The Mask of Chaos? Is that involved in all of this too? Professor Layton will need to hear about this when he gets back, _Phoenix thought. He flipped the paper over and found more writing.

"It says something about Babylon but the rest of the paper has been torn off. Just who was Donald Rutledge anyway?" Phoenix thought out loud.

_**New Mystery Clue: Donald Rutledge's Murder**_

"I think this is going to help us solve the overall mystery that we've been pulled into. Do you think those shooters may have done this?" Phoenix asked. Nobody answered. He finished investigating the body and moved on to other parts of the room. He noticed something on the ground near the window. Another note. Phoenix picked it up and attempted to read it. It seemed to be a piece of a sheet of paper that had been torn off and left there. The words on it were in French so he couldn't read it.

_**New Mystery Clue: Torn Paper**_

"Nick, I think we should go see Emmy at the Detention Center now." Maya said. Pearl nodded in agreement with her. Phoenix decided it wasn't a bad idea and they left the lobby and began walking towards the detention center near the constabulary office.

_~December 9__th__: 11:22 A.M.~_

_~Paris Hospital~_

"Hello, Phantom R, how have you been doing?" Professor Layton asked as he, Luke, and Flora walked in. Flora placed a few flowers she had picked on the way there next to his bed on the table. Phantom R thanked her.

"I'm fine, Professor. Have you found out anything more about Babylon and the Azran?" Phantom R asked. Professor Layton nodded before proceeding to summarize everything they had found out.

"So that means we need to start searching for that missing page. It might help us out in the long-run, is what you are thinking." Phantom R said. Professor Layton nodded.

"I have the strange feeling that we will be running into a few familiar faces by the end of this." Professor Layton said to Luke. Luke understood what he was talking about but Phantom R didn't.

"Do you mean someone you know might be involved in this?" Phantom R asked. Professor Layton nodded, but didn't elaborate on anything.

"One more thing, Emmy has been arrested on suspicion of murder. I will not be able to visit you and discuss more tomorrow as I will be helping Mr. Wright defend her in the trial." Professor Layton explained. Phantom R nodded.

"The doctors say I should be released sometime tomorrow. I'll see if 'he' can make it to the trial." Phantom R said, not wanting to give away his identity. Professor Layton understood what he meant and then left, taking Luke and Flora with him.

"We need to go assist Mr. Wright in his investigation. The detention center is near here so I think we should see if he has already gone there first." Professor Layton said. Luke and Flora nodded in agreement before following him as he led them there.

_~December 9__th__: 11:45 A.M.~_

_~Detention Center~_

"Hi Ms. Emmy, are you alright?" Pearl asked after they arrived. Emmy laughed at her cuteness in a joyful way and said she was fine.

"I just hope these people know that I can kick right through this glass. You're defending me tomorrow, right, Mr. Wright?" Emmy asked. Phoenix nodded before explaining that Professor Layton would be helping him.

"Oh and Inspector Vergier believes you're innocent. We also found two new clues to the mystery about Babylon and Azran. The victim was Donald Rutledge." Phoenix said. Emmy was taken aback by shock.

"Donald Rutledge! He was the man that researched the Mask of Chaos! Of course, Randall Ascot was the one that actually found it. He was a very important archeologist! Who could've killed him?!" Emmy exclaimed.

"Well until the trial is over tomorrow, everyone thinks you could've." Phoenix said jokingly. Emmy glared at him.

"Now Mr. Wright, that wasn't exactly something a gentleman would say." Professor Layton said as he walked in with Flora and Luke following behind.

"Professor! I'm glad you're here. We found some important things in the investigation. We also found some important clues to our mystery. I found a torn scrap of paper near the window at the crime scene. I also found some notes about the Mask of Chaos and its relation to the Azran in the victim's pocket. The victim was Donald Rutledge." Phoenix explained. Professor Layton suddenly had a stern look on his face.

"The victim was him! Are you sure?!" Professor Layton asked. Phoenix nodded. Luke and the Professor were now equally stressed.

"Professor?! This isn't good!" Luke said. Flora asked what they were talking about.

"Donald Rutledge researched extensively into the Mask of Chaos, which is related to one of the three known Great Legacies of Azran. If the killer got a hold of his information, who knows what he could do with it." Professor Layton explained. Phoenix pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to the Professor. He took it and read it.

"It would appear the Mr. Rutledge was well on his way to cracking the mystery surrounding Babylon's possible connection to Azran." Professor Layton said, taking everyone but Phoenix, Maya, and Pearl by surprise. Professor Layton nodded after hearing the shouts of surprise.

"Yes. Mr. Wright, I assume you found this on the body, correct?" Professor Layton asked. Phoenix nodded. Professor Layton placed it in his pocket before explaining what had been on the paper to Emmy, Luke, and Flora.

"The paper had notes about the Mask of Chaos on one side, and notes about Babylon on the other. I hardly think this is a mere coincidence." Professor Layton explained. Phoenix nodded in agreement.

"This is an important clue, Professor Layton. We should probably hold on to it." Flora said. Professor Layton nodded in agreement before deciding that he would keep these clues in his trunk at the hotel.

"We will be back, Emmy. But we need to investigate a bit more." Professor Layton said as he let everyone else walk out before him. Emmy nodded from behind the glass and watched as they left.

"We should head back to the hotel before looking into the note. I need to check in with Inspector Vergier about some things." Professor Layton said. Phoenix and the rest of the group nodded before letting him lead the way.

_~December 9__th__: 1:36 P.M.~_

_~Paris Hotel Lobby~_

"Where is he?" Luke asked as they walked in. The place was entirely empty of all people except them. The lights had been dimmed and the lobby gave off an eerie atmosphere. Pearl hid behind Maya, who in turn hid behind Phoenix. Professor Layton stepped forward and looked around. The body had been taken away and the only thing that could possibly be related to the crime was the white tape that had been placed around the body's resting spot before it was taken away.

"Professor, I'm getting scared." Flora said, trying her best to hide behind Luke. Professor Layton turned towards the stairs to see if they could go up them. They had been blocked. _Hmm, _Professor Layton thought. Luke pointed towards the back of the lobby.

"P-Professor! Look out!" Luke yelled. The Professor turned just in time to jump out of the way of a flying sword. It lodged itself within the wall behind him. The Professor looked at it before turning to see where it had come from.

"What are those things?!" Phoenix yelled as he watched weird creatures with incredibly long and sharp claws begin walking towards them.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! This is the Chevalier! You will now perish!" A voice yelled from above. The Professor turned and pulled the sword from the wall.

_**Rhythm Challenge**_

_**Round 7: Fight the Chevalier!**_

_**40/40 Picarats**_

"Who are you, and what do you want?!" Professor Layton shouted as he pointed his sword forward. He heard a maniacal laugh.

"Ha ha ha! I will tell you, when you die!" The voice yelled. The Chevaliers came at him at rhythmic timing, which Professor Layton quickly caught on to. He slashed each one on the exact beat they came in on, slicing through each of them and causing them to disappear and dissipate. The first wave of Chevaliers ended.

"You fight well, but your friends are defenseless! Attack!" The voice yelled.

"No!" Professor Layton said. The door opened behind them.

"Don't worry Professor. You just handle the ones coming at you! I'll protect the others!" Inspector Vergier said before pulling out a pistol. The Professor nodded. The second wave of attack came quickly. This time the rhythm had gained speed, but the Professor quickly adjusted. Inspector Vergier shot at each of the Chevaliers that tried to attack Phoenix, Luke, and the others. Professor Layton slashed at each one that tried to attack him and fought each of them back.

"Give up, you fiend! Now!" Inspector Vergier demanded. The voice laughed again before telling his minions to attack. The third wave was even faster than the last, coming at them from all sides. The Professor slashed each one by constantly turning in a 360 motion. Inspector Vergier pulled out another pistol and used it to help with the new wave of enemies. The final enemy soon came forward. Professor Layton pulled back his sword and stabbed forward while Inspector Vergier fired his pistol at the same moment. The Chevalier dissipated into nothingness.

_**Rhythm Challenge Complete!**_

_**Rank: B**_

_**32/40 Picarats**_

"What do you suppose that was about?" Maya asked after the Professor and Inspector won the fight. A thought crossed through Phoenix's mind sharply.

"Wait a minute! That guy that was ordering the Chevaliers around was upstairs! Amelia was upstairs!" Phoenix realized. Professor Layton realized what he meant and immediately ran to the stairs. They were still blocked. Professor Layton looked at it closely before realizing something. It was a puzzle.

_**Puzzle # 02: The Blocked Stairs**_

_**20/20 Picarats**_

_ A wall of furniture has been placed at the foot of the stairs, most likely by the man that just ordered the attack on Professor Layton and Phoenix. Only one spot on the wall is the one to break and bring the whole wall down. Find which spot you can hit in order to bring it all down at once and save Amelia! Remember to use Hint Coins if you are stumped. _

Professor Layton examined the bottom of the wall carefully. Much of the furniture at the bottom was too big to move with one hit, so he decided to look at the smaller pieces of furniture. One of the smaller ones stood out among them. It was pulled out slightly and looked as though it would break at even the slightest disturbance. This was the Professor's choice.

"Puzzles serve as miniature mysteries to be solved…"

Professor Layton lifted a hand and placed it on his chin as he thought through his answer with a careful mind. He smiled before pulling his arm back and letting it shoot forward, signifying he had gotten it Correct!

"That's another mystery of the world solved!"

_**PUZZLE SOLVED!**_

"Take that!" Phoenix yelled as he kicked the piece of furniture Professor Layton had told him too. The wall came crumbling down and they ran upstairs quickly. They ran into their hotel room and found it empty. The window was open and the curtains waved in the entering wind.

"He got her!" Phoenix yelled in anger. He pounded his fist against the wall. Professor Layton took another look around, feeling as though he had seen another difference in the room somewhere. It was on the ground by the window. Another piece of torn paper, like the one Phoenix had found by the window downstairs in the lobby.

"Mr. Wright, take a look at this." Professor Layton said, handing the paper to the stressed attorney. Phoenix took it and realized what it was. He pulled out the other torn piece of paper and the two aligned perfectly together.

"It's another piece. There are still missing pieces, but we found another piece!" Phoenix said. The paper looked like it had been crumpled up and ripped apart by someone. _Perhaps this paper was never supposed to be found by anyone. Does it have a connection to the missing page at the library, or the note we found in the book at the library, _Professor Layton thought.

_**New Mystery Clue UPDATED: Torn Paper**_

"Mr. Nick, are you alright?" Pearl asked, realizing that Phoenix was looking down. Phoenix was angry with himself for getting Amelia captured.

"It's my fault, I let her stay here rather than getting her to come with us. Why did I make such a stupid move?" Phoenix said, looking down at the floor in shame.

"Nick! It wasn't your fault! You didn't make her stay up here, she chose to!" Maya said, trying to cheer him up.

"Mr. Wright, you did the gentlemanly thing to do by listening to her request and letting her stay up here. It is not your fault at all!" Luke said. Professor Layton nodded in agreement.

"It isn't your fault, Mr. Wright." Flora said.

"We will find her, Mr. Wright. She is one of my best detectives in training after all, and I won't let her get away from helping this city that easily." Inspector Vergier added. Phoenix thanked all of them for their support.

_~December 9__th__: 3:47 P.M.~_

_~Location: ?~_

"Finally. We have our primary prize. Now we just need the pendant and the ring. I have another of the keys with me already." The primary leader of the troops said as his master walked in with Amelia, who was unconscious. The leader pulled out the Mask of Chaos to show his master.

"Excellent, very well done. Obtaining the pendant AND the ring should be no problem at all. We are close to reaching our objective." The master said. The primary leader nodded before pulling out a list.

"There are just two more people that have information about the Mask, the Azran, and Babylon. The first one to find, a young man by the name of Randall Ascot. The second one to find, Phantom R's father. There is one more man we can search for as well… Jean Descole." The primary leader said. The master was taken aback.

"I thought you said he was dead." The master said questioningly. The primary leader nodded.

"I know, I know… but he is out there. I know it. He couldn't be dead. He is alive somewhere, and he has an equal interest in the Azran. He has information about how to use the Garden of Healing, the City of Harmony, and the Nautillus Chamber of Akbadain to help in bringing Babylon back. Babylon will help us bring the Garden of Azran back as well, and this time, its power will be controlled in order to rule the world in our image. I will not be denied this power once again, especially since Bronev is out of the way." The primary leader said. The master nodded.

"This man, Descole, is he related to Layton and his friends." The master asked. The primary leader laughed.

"Related? He has run into the Professor on various occasions. He is not related to Wright at all though. And he has never met Phantom R." The primary leader said. The master nodded before turning and exiting the room, leaving Amelia with the primary leader.

**Picarats and Hint Coins:**

_486/500 Picarats_

_10 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Phoenix Wright's Attorney's Badge_

_Magatama_

_Pistol _

_Autopsy Report_

**Mystery Clues: **

_Donald Rutledge's Murder_

_Torn Paper_


	9. Ch 8: Turnabout of Research: Day 2

**Chapter 8: Turnabout of Research: Day 2**

_~December 10__th__: 11:57 A.M.~_

_~Paris Courthouse~_

_~Courtroom # 2~_

"The trial of Emmy Altava will begin in three minutes!" The guards at the door said as they stood waiting for the trial to begin. Phoenix nodded and turned to his group of defense aids.

"It will be starting soon. Raphael said he'll try and make it since he's being released today." Phoenix said, directing his words towards Emmy. Emmy nodded, thanking them for their support.

"I'm here! I had to pick up Fondue on the way here." Marie said as she walked in quickly. Fondue barked happily from in her arms.

"Good. That's everyone right?" Phoenix said, counting everyone in his head. _Professor, Luke, Flora, Maya, Pearl, Emmy, Marie, and Fondue, good, _Phoenix thought. The guards suddenly moved in a salute fashion.

"The defense and his party will now enter the courtroom to begin the trial of Emmy Altava!" They shouted so everyone could hear. Phoenix nodded and led everyone in. Marie led Flora and Pearl to the benches behind the defense stand while Phoenix led the Professor, Maya, and Luke to the defense stand. The Prosecutor stood waiting across the room from them. They heard the sound of a gavel as they reached their spots behind the stand.

"The court will now come to order! The trial of Emmy Altava, tried for murder, will now begin. It is my understanding that the Prosecution is already ready. If that is the case then I will ask the defense. Is the defense ready?" The Judge asked. Phoenix nodded and said he was ready.

"Very well then. The Prosecution will now make his opening statement." The Judge said. The Prosecutor nodded and began to speak.

"Very well. On the morning of December 9th, a murder took place in the Paris Hotel. A man by the name of Donald Rutledge was shot in the heart by a constabulary owned pistol. The suspect is an English tourist by the name of Emmy Altava. A little known fact in the investigation is that the victim was already unconscious by the time he was killed. This tells us that a struggle took place before he was killed." The Prosecutor explained. _Just who is this man anyway? I wonder what his name is, _Phoenix thought.

"The killer left his weapon at the crime scene. The murder weapon was a pistol owned by the constabulary." The Prosecutor said. _Why won't he say his name, _Phoenix thought again.

"This has led us to believe that the culprit is Emmy Altava due to the fact that she had used a pistol the day before and-" The Prosecutor began but was interrupted as Phoenix slammed his hands on the desk.

"OBJECTION! WOULD YOU SAY YOUR DAMN NAME ALREADY?!" Phoenix yelled, pointing at him. Professor Layton sighed and held his head in his hands.

"Well, you didn't exactly find a contradiction, but it was a good first 'objection' nevertheless." Professor Layton said, not even bothering to look at the attorney.

"I am Prosecutor Stephan Baron. If the defense has no more objections, I will call my first witness." Baron said. He called Inspector Vergier to the witness stand to testify.

"Now then, please testify about what your investigation has uncovered." Prosecutor Baron said, folding his arms. Inspector Vergier nodded before beginning to testify.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~The Case~**_

_ "We first received word of the incident after one of our patrol officers called in to report about hearing a gunshot come from the Paris Hotel. We immediately headed for the hotel, fearing that someone might be hurt. When I arrived there, I spoke with Mr. Wright and Professor Layton. They told me Miss Altava had just been arrested on suspicion of committing the crime. Everything else has been said already by the Prosecution so this is where I end my testimony." _Inspector Vergier finished his testimony. The Judge nodded and allowed Phoenix to begin his cross examination. Phoenix nodded. _Let's see if I can pull a little bit more information out of the good detective, _Phoenix thought.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**~The Case~**_

_**~Wright VS Baron~**_

_ "We first received word of the incident after one of our patrol officers called in to report about hearing a gunshot come from the Paris Hotel. We immediately headed for the hotel, fearing that someone might be hurt." _Phoenix thought about this part of the testimony for a second. _There's one fact I want to get straight, _Phoenix thought.

"HOLD IT! Inspector, there's one thing I want you to answer for me. If you received a call from one of your patrol officers then why didn't I see any officers come in before you arrived?" Phoenix asked. Inspector Vergier thought about this for a moment.

"That is a very interesting question. Unfortunately, I do not have an answer to it." Inspector Vergier replied. _So much for that, _Phoenix thought. Professor Layton placed a hand to his chin in thought.

_"When I arrived there, I spoke with Mr. Wright and Professor Layton. They told me Miss Altava had just been arrested on suspicion of committing the crime. Everything else has been said already by the Prosecution so this is where I end my testimony." _Phoenix thought about this for a moment. He had no contradicting evidence and no questions, so he had nothing for this section of testimony.

"There's more to this testimony Nick, I know it, you've just gotta find it." Maya said in a determined way. Phoenix nodded while the Professor held the brim of his hat.

"If you need a hint, all you need to do is ask." Professor Layton said. Phoenix nodded before returning to the cross examination.

_"We first received word of the incident after one of our patrol officers called in to report about hearing a gunshot come from the Paris Hotel. We immediately headed for the hotel, fearing that someone might be hurt."_ Phoenix thought for a moment. _What's the catch to this testimony? I need to think deeper. There is something wrong with this testimony and I know I can find it, _Phoenix thought. He checked through each section in the Court Record. _Nothing in the evidence. Nothing in the Profiles. What is the contradict- WAIT! Nothing in the Profiles? THAT'S IT, _Phoenix thought. He presented the Court Record as evidence before pointing at Inspector Vergier.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix yelled. Inspector Vergier looked at him, wondering what kind of contradiction he found. _Wait a minute, it isn't the Inspector that created this contradiction… it's the Prosecution, _Phoenix thought. He turned his arm to point at Prosecutor Baron.

"YOU! The Patrol Officer that reported the crime. Why isn't he in the Profile list within the Court Record?! I would think that he has a substantial role in this case! As a matter of fact…" Phoenix began before slamming his hands on the desk, "I wouldn't be surprised if he appears as a witness in this case!" Prosecutor Baron was taken aback by shock.

"Very nicely put, Mr. Wright." Professor Layton complemented. Phoenix nodded.

"Mr. Wright, is right. Prosecutor Baron, tell us the truth and explain why our little Patrol Officer is not in the Profile list." The Judge ordered. Prosecutor Baron closed his eyes and sighed.

"Very well, the Patrol Officer in question has not been found and he has not come forward. The constabulary was not able to find out his badge number based on the call because he did not report it and he 'hung up' to quickly for them to be able to figure it out." Prosecutor Baron explained. Phoenix placed a hand to his chin.

"So, in other words, the Patrol Officer could just as easily be tried as the murderer." Phoenix said, pointing at the Prosecutor. "THIS TRIAL IS ALL A SHAM!"

"OBJECTION! We have the pistol as evidence towards Emmy Altava's guilt!" Prosecutor Baron shouted.

"OBJECTION! But there is another man worthy of being on trial for the same crime!" Phoenix yelled.

"OBJECTION! That is none of our concern at this time! Our concern is discovering whether or not Emmy Altava is guilty or innocent!" Prosecutor Baron argued.

"Hold It!" A voice yelled. Shock ran through the court, knocking back Phoenix, then the Judge, then the Prosecutor before they figured out who had yelled. Professor Hershel Layton.

"Enough! The Prosecution has a very good point; however, the defense is correct in saying that the whereabouts of this Patrol Officer are important. I believe this Patrol Officer is a vital and key person in our investigation." Professor Layton explained. Luke nodded in agreement next to him. The Judge nodded slowly.

"The Professor is right. We must treat this as a vital importance. This Patrol Officer must be found in order for us to come any closer to the truth." The Judge said in agreement with the Professor. The Prosecutor sighed.

"Very well, after this day of court I will commence an organized man-hunt." Prosecutor Baron said in an assuring way.

"Objection!" Professor Layton yelled again. This took nearly everyone by surprise. "Prosecutor Baron, I hardly think an organized man hunt will be necessary. I do not believe this man has yet left the city. That is why we need a private investigation carried out by a rather notable 'private eye'." Phoenix placed a hand to his chin in thought. Marie knew exactly who he was talking about and watched with a serious tone as the tension began to build because of the Professor's logically timed objections. People on both sides mumbled quietly to themselves, whispering to each other in wonder about what the Professor's intentions were. The Professor tipped his hat on nodded before letting Phoenix carry on with the rest.

"Your Honor, this trial cannot continue without the patrol officer in question!" Phoenix yelled, slamming his hands on the desk.

"OBJECTION!" Prosecutor Baron yelled before folding his arms, smirking, and shaking his head. "I have another witness. One of your friends might I add. The Prosecution calls Flora Reinhold to the stand." Professor Layton slammed his hand on the desk before Luke and he yelled the same thing at once.

"OBJECTION!" Professor Layton and Luke yelled. The Professor continued from there.

"Your Honor, Flora is merely a young girl. I would advise against having her forced to recall the memories of witnessing a murder." Professor Layton said desperately, not wanting her "daughter" to have to suffer through the stress of a trial and the trauma of having to repeat what she witnessed at such a young age. The Judge seemed to think within the Professor's mindset at this point, wondering if he should allow this. Prosecutor Baron noticed this and acted quickly.

"Your Honor, a trial is about finding the truth. And to do that, we need all witnesses to detail what they saw. That is the way of a court." Prosecutor Baron argued, trying to win over the Judge's support.

"OBJECTION!" Professor Layton and Phoenix yelled before pointing simultaneously. They spoke soon after. "The defense calls a replacement witness to replace Flora for the time being! Maya Fey!" Phoenix looked at Maya, eyes pleading her to go along with this. Maya nodded before walking over to the witness stand, ready to testify.

"This is an outrage! The defense cannot call against the Prosecution just because they do not want a witness to testify!" Prosecutor Baron yelled.

"Objection!" This time it was the Judge that yelled this. "I am allowing this as long as Flora Reinhold is permitted to testify later throughout the trial. Prosecutor Stephan Baron, you will treat Ms. Fey as one of your own witnesses. Now tell us what you would like her to testify about." Prosecutor Baron sighed in defeat and shook his head.

"Fine. Ms. Fey, testify to the court about what you saw upon reaching the scene of the crime." Prosecutor Baron said simply. Maya nodded and began. _Tell the truth. For the love of all that is holy tell the truth, _Phoenix begged in his mind.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~What I Saw~**_

_ "It was about 2:30 in the morning. Emmy woke up first but we all heard a gunshot coming from downstairs in the lobby. We woke up and saw that she had already left. Nick and Amelia left afterward. I hurried to catch up with them but everyone left to see what was happening before I could get up. I followed and when I got downstairs I saw Emmy being taken away by the police. Then that's when Inspector Vergier showed up." _Maya testified. The Judge nodded before telling Phoenix to go along with the cross examination. _Please don't lie, please don't lie, PLEASE DON'T LIE, _Phoenix thought.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**~What I Saw~**_

_**~Wright VS Baron~**_

_"It was about 2:30 in the morning. Emmy woke up first but we all heard a gunshot coming from downstairs in the lobby." _Phoenix let this part of the testimony go.

_"We woke up and saw that she had already left. Nick and Amelia left afterward. I hurried to catch up with them but everyone left to see what was happening before I could get up." _Phoenix decided it would be best to not press this part of the testimony.

_"I followed and when I got downstairs I saw Emmy being taken away by the police. Then that's when Inspector Vergier showed up." _Phoenix decided to press her for information.

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix yelled.

"WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT DID I DO?!" Maya yelled. Phoenix slapped himself in the forehead and let his head hit the desk. He groaned in annoyance before raising his hand and waving it as he spoke.

"Just… just forget it… yeah…" Phoenix said. Professor Layton lowered his hat over his eyes while Luke crouched lower to hide behind the defense stand. Phoenix lifted his head and turned to them for help.

"…" Professor Layton said.

"…" Phoenix said.

". . ." Professor Layton said.

". . . . . . . ….. SAY SOMETHING!" Phoenix yelled. Professor Layton slammed his hand on the desk before pointing at Maya while still facing Phoenix.

"Get back to the testimony!" Professor Layton ordered.

"Yes sir!" Phoenix said in slight fear before turning back. Prosecutor Baron and the Judge looked at each other in a confused way.

_"It was about 2:30 in the morning. Emmy woke up first but we all heard a gunshot coming from downstairs in the lobby." _Phoenix decided to press Maya for information.

"Umm… hold it." Phoenix said cautiously. Maya turned to him and let him speak. Phoenix sighed mentally.

"Was the gunshot loud?" Phoenix asked before remembering he was there. _I'm a moron, _Phoenix thought. He moved on to the next part of the testimony without even letting Maya speak. The Judge had seen enough. He pounded his gavel to stop the cross examination.

"We have learned nothing new from the testimony we have just heard. Therefore, Flora Reinhold will now testify and that is final!" The Judge said, lifting his gavel.

"OBJECTION!"

Shock hit the Judge, then Phoenix, then the Professor, before finally reaching the Prosecution as the cry of protest echoed through the room. They looked towards where the call had come from. Phantom R appeared in the doorway.

"You're really gonna have a little girl testify in a murder case. Why not have someone like the Professor talk about it? Isn't that a much more ideal idea?" Phantom R said, addressing everyone in the court.

"OBJECTION! We have had enough stalling! The testimony of Flora Reinhold will be heard!" Prosecutor Baron yelled after slamming his fist on the desk.

"OBJECTION!"

Professor Layton, Phoenix, and Phantom R all pointed straight at Prosecutor Baron simultaneously.

"Ms. Reinhold will be the last witness to testify! And that… Is Final!" The three of them yelled. Phantom R turned to face the rest of them. Phoenix nodded and they both looked at the Professor. He nodded and walked to the witness stand to testify. _A cross examination of a testimony given by Professor Layton. Why do I get the feeling that he is going to give us a case breaking clue in this, _Phoenix thought.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~The Professor's Testimony~**_

_ "At around 2:30 in the morning yesterday, Mr. Wright and I woke up to the sound of a gunshot. It sounded unusually close and we quickly figured that it had come from the lobby downstairs. Emmy had figured this out before us though and was already running downstairs. I followed and arrived to see that she was being dragged away by several constables. I saw Inspector Vergier nearby and asked him what was going on and why Emmy was being arrested. The Inspector said that a murder had taken place. He also said that he knew Emmy was innocent but that she was out of his control at that point. All of us returned to sleep after that and woke up the next morning. Mr. Wright, being the defense attorney for Emmy, stayed and investigated the scene. Flora, Luke, and I went down to the hospital to check on Phantom R, who had been in an accident while trying to help us the day before. We then arrived at the Detention Center and Mr. Wright explained everything he had discovered about the case. Donald Rutledge was a researching archeologist that had investigated deeply into the Legacy of the Azran civilization." _Professor Layton finished his testimony and let Phoenix take it from there.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**~The Professor's Testimony~**_

_**~Wright VS Baron~**_

_ "At around 2:30 in the morning yesterday, Mr. Wright and I woke up to the sound of a gunshot. It sounded unusually close and we quickly figured that it had come from the lobby downstairs." _Phoenix saw nothing exceptionally important in this part of the testimony and moved on to the next section.

_"Emmy had figured this out before us though and was already running downstairs. I followed and arrived to see that she was being dragged away by several constables. I saw Inspector Vergier nearby and asked him what was going on and why Emmy was being arrested." _Phoenix placed a hand to his chin in thought. _His testimony matches Maya's almost perfectly, _Phoenix thought before moving on.

_"The Inspector said that a murder had taken place. He also said that he knew Emmy was innocent but that she was out of his control at that point. All of us returned to sleep after that and woke up the next morning." _ Phoenix moved on to the next section of the testimony.

_"Mr. Wright, being the defense attorney for Emmy, stayed and investigated the scene. Flora, Luke, and I went down to the hospital to check on Phantom R, who had been in an accident while trying to help us the day before." _ Phoenix saw nothing important and moved on.

_"We then arrived at the Detention Center and Mr. Wright explained everything he had discovered about the case. Donald Rutledge was a researching archeologist that had investigated deeply into the Legacy of the Azran civilization." _Phoenix stopped. He thought for a moment. _Why did he include that fact at the end of his testimony? Is he trying to say something? Does he want me to do something, _Phoenix thought. He slammed his hands on the desk before pointing at the Professor.

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix yelled. The Professor smiled. He had done exactly what he had planned.

"Professor, that little fact you added at the end of the testimony, why did you add it?" Phoenix asked. Professor Layton held the brim of his hat and said nothing. Phoenix thought for a moment before an idea popped into his mind. _Wait a sec, _Phoenix thought before he became lost in his thoughts and reality seemed to fade to black around him. _What about the Mystery Clues, maybe they can help us with this case. It's time to reveal our investigation to the public. The Legacy of the Azran… somehow, it is involved in this case, _Phoenix thought. He selected the info on Donald Rutledge's murder from the Mystery Clues folder he had been carrying around.

"TAKE THAT! Professor, Prosecutor Baron, Your Honor, the case currently being debated on in this court is heavily linked to an investigation the Professor and I have been carrying out since the beginning of the month. A mysterious set of events has led us to believe that someone else is after the Azran. That someone is our real killer. He is not in this court right now, but we will find him. Emmy Altava is guilty of being a helpful aid in our investigation, nothing more." Phoenix explained. Phantom R slammed his hands down on the desk.

"The Garden of Babylon that was raised by Napoleon a few years ago, that is linked to this as well. We need to solve this mystery quickly or Paris might be in danger once again. And this time the whole world will be affected as well." Phantom R said, trying to help Phoenix prove his point. The attorney nodded in agreement. The Judge pounded his gavel to stop the cross examination.

"I have come to a conclusion about our case. After hearing these lengthy explanations, and after going over the facts that we have collected, I hereby find Ms. Emmy Altava…" The Judge began. Phoenix, Phantom R, and Professor Layton waited in anticipation as the tension rose.

"OBJECTION!" Prosecutor Baron yelled. Phoenix was knocked back by shock. "Do not stop this trial! Have you all forgotten… WE STILL HAVE, ONE LAST SUSPECT! We cannot release Ms. Altava until the missing Patrol Officer is found. We must decide his verdict before we can decide hers." Phoenix was once again knocked back by shock. _Dammit, he's right! How could I have forgotten about that, _Phoenix thought.

Phantom R and Professor Layton held the brim of their hats.

"The Prosecution is right! Thank you for reminding us. I say we hold this trial off until tomorrow so that we can find this missing Patrol Officer and bring him in to testify. The Prosecution and the Defense will investigate further into this and we will see what they come up with tomorrow. Court is adjourned!" The Judge yelled before pounding his gavel. Phoenix sighed.

"There isn't anything else we can do but listen to him. We mine as well start investigating the crime scene." Phantom R said. Phoenix nodded as they entered the courtroom lobby. Professor Layton followed with Luke and Flora following behind.

"I assume that wasn't part of your plan." Phoenix said, directing his statement towards Professor Layton. The Professor shook his head.

"No, it wasn't. However, we still have plenty of time to prove Emmy innocent. We should return to the crime scene and investigate." Professor Layton said. Everyone nodded and they walked back to the Paris Hotel together.

**Picarats and Hint Coins:**

_486/500 Picarats_

_10 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Phoenix Wright's Attorney's Badge_

_Magatama_

_Pistol_

_Autopsy Report_

**Clues:**

_Ripped Page_

_Donald Rutledge's Murder_

_Torn Paper_


	10. Ch 9: Turnabout of Research: Day 3

**Chapter 9: Turnabout of Research: Day 3**

_~December 10__th__: 4:27 P.M.~_

_~Paris Hotel~_

_~Lobby~_

"What on earth happened here?!" Phoenix yelled in shock as they walked in. The entire Lobby had been completely "destroyed". Tables and chairs lay everywhere, the tape around where the victim's body had been was torn in various places, and it looked as though no evidence was left for them to find.

"Who could've done this? Do you think it was the same person that took Amelia?" Luke asked.

"What?! Who took Amelia?!" Phantom R said in shock. _That's right, we didn't tell him, _Professor Layton thought. Phantom R held the brim of his hat and glared at them.

"We need to find out what happened. It seems as though whoever did this is against us in this investigation." Professor Layton said.

"Could it be Prosecutor Baron?" Phoenix asked, placing a hand to his chin in thought.

"No, remember, he needs the evidence here for his part in the trial as well." Professor Layton said, shaking his head. He looked around. Nothing seemed exceptionally important except for the mystery behind the trashed room.

"What happened?!" Inspector Vergier asked as he too walked in. He had just gotten back from the courts.

"We aren't sure. But it looks like someone was trying to find something." Phantom R said, putting his own theory out into the air to see if anyone could possibly agree.

"What did you say?!" Professor Layton asked. Phantom R repeated himself. Professor Layton placed a hand to his chin in thought before an idea crossed his mind.

"Phantom R, your intuition astounds me! The one responsible for 'destroying' this room was clearly searching for something. That item may have been the pistol or even the note that Mr. Wright found. An excellent theory Phantom R." Professor Layton explained before congratulating the young man. Phantom R tipped his hat in thanks.

"So, now that we have an idea of what they were looking for, what do we do?" Phoenix asked. Professor Layton was about to say something before thinking about that. _He has a good point. Where do we go from here, _Professor Layton thought.

_~December 11__th__: 10:49 A.M.~_

_~Paris Hotel~_

"We haven't found anything Nick!" Maya said stressfully as her attorney friend began to stress about the soon to resume trial. Phoenix was nervous.

"Mr. Wright, Raphael and I are going to investigate around the city to see if we can find any clues to our case. If the Prosecution decides to have Flora testify stall as long as you can. I will return when I have found something." Professor Layton said. Luke and Flora stayed since they were required to attend the trial as witnesses.

"Where do we go first then?" Phantom R asked, Fondue following him close behind. Professor Layton said he wished to go to the Constabulary Department first so that he could enlist the help of Charlie.

"She might not agree so easily." Phantom R said. Professor Layton had no reply to his statement so they left. Professor Layton led the way and they soon arrived at the Constabulary.

"Excuse me, miss, is Inspector Vergier here. I have a very important question to ask him." Professor Layton said to the secretary at the front desk. She replied that he was indeed here and that the Professor would find him in his office.

"Thank you." Professor Layton said before leading Phantom R down the hall to his office. He walked in and found it empty.

"He's not here." Phantom R said. Professor Layton saw something out of the corner of his eye. A page that looked as though it had been ripped out of something, such as a book.

"The page from the book in the library!" Professor Layton said in shock. _So Inspector Vergier is involved in the Babylon/Azran connection, _Professor Layton thought.

"Let's head down to the library. We need to verify that this is indeed the missing page from that book. This is a very important clue." Professor Layton explained. Phantom R nodded and the three of them ran from the building, heading for the library.

_~December 11__th__: 11:32 A.M.~_

_~Paris Library~_

"It's a match." Professor Layton said after checking the book. _I can't believe Inspector Vergier is involved in all of this already. But why, it just doesn't make any sense, _Professor Layton thought.

"What are you thinking, Professor?" Phantom R asked. The Professor just stood there in thought. He heard the screech of a car outside and heard a car door slam shut. _What is going on, _Professor Layton thought.

"Catch Layton and that thief, now!" A gruff voice said. All of a sudden the room was filled with the sounds of gunfire. The windows at the front of the library shattered and the shelves were pulverized with bullets. Professor Layton and the Phantom ducked down to near the floors.

"These guys again!" Phantom R said above the sound of the bullets.

"What are they after?!" Professor Layton asked rhetorically.

"I don't know but we need to help everyone escape, quickly! Fondue, head outside and create a distraction for me boy. Thanks." Phantom R said to the dog. Fondue barked and ran away from the sounds of the bullets to try and find a safe way out. "Now we just have to worry about getting everyone out." Professor Layton looked around the corner and saw Fondue outside barking at the shooters, drawing their attention away from the library.

"Run! Everybody run! Quickly!" Professor Layton whispered as loud as he could. There was an immediate reaction and everybody quickly ran out of the building. Police cars quickly surrounded the shooters soon after. Then it hit him. A pang of shock ran through the Professor as he discovered who they were.

"Targent!" Professor Layton said. The leader of the shooters looked around as police officers and constables surrounded him and his men. This time there was no helicopter to help them escape.

"Hand over Marie's violin! Now!" Phantom R demanded. The leader shook his head and said he did not have it.

"My name is Pyer Bonar. I am the brother of Napoleon's stand in, Leonard Bonar. I was once a constable. Phantom R, you will lose this battle. The mystery is too complex for you to solve. My master will here of this and then he will destroy you both as well as Phoenix Wright!" Pyer said.

"Your master! Who is he?!" Professor Layton asked. The leader said nothing except that they had met before. _Hmm, _Professor Layton thought. They watched as the police took each of the shooters away in handcuffs.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, what now?" Phantom R asked.

"We have to meet Mr. Wright at the trial quickly, before it's too late!" Professor Layton said. The two of them ran as fast as they could in the direction of the courthouse.

_~December 11__th__: 11:57 A.M.~_

_~Paris Courthouse~_

_~Courtroom Lobby # 2~_

"This is it, the final day of Emmy's trial. You can do it Nick!" Maya said supportively. Pearl nodded next to her.

"I'll be there to help too!" Luke said confidently. Marie and Flora also gave their complements.

"Maya, I would like you to testify again today. To buy us more time before Flora gives her testimony. I want the Professor to cross examine her testimony, not me." Phoenix said. Maya nodded, understanding the plan.

"I hope Professor Layton and Phantom R find something that'll help us." Marie said anxiously. Phoenix started sweating slightly. _Please find something that will help us Professor, _Phoenix thought. The two guards at the door signaled that it was time to begin the trial. Phoenix looked at everyone and nodded. They nodded back. _Let's finish this, _Phoenix thought.

_~December 11__th__: 12:00 P.M.~_

_~Paris Courthouse~_

_~Courtroom # 2~_

"The trial of Emmy Altava will now resume. If I recall, I tasked the defense and the Prosecution with the job of investigating into the missing Patrol officer. Have either of you scrounged up any results?" The Judge asked. Phoenix shook his head.

"I have, Your Honor." Prosecutor Baron said. _!, _Phoenix thought. "The Constabulary department has done a thorough search through their records and they have taken a head count. Nobody is missing at this time!" Phoenix was knocked back by shock.

"W…WHAAAAAT!" Phoenix yelled. _Just like that, all of my work in finding this one glaring fact has been shattered too pieces, _Phoenix thought.

"O-OBJECTION! Then, who notified the department?!" Phoenix asked. Prosecutor Baron shook his head and sighed.

"Most likely, a witness. A witness that has come forward to testify about what he saw!" Prosecutor Baron said. Murmurs came from everyone in the court as they discussed this new fact.

"OBJECTION! But Inspector Vergier testified that a Patrol Officer sent in the call, not a civilian!" Phoenix shouted. Prosecutor Baron once again shook his head.

"A simple mistake on his part. Even the best of witnesses can mistake the facts and say something wrong." Prosecutor Baron explained. Phoenix began sweating again. _We're back to square one! We mine as well start the whole trial over, _Phoenix thought.

"HOLD IT! But that can't be! If he made a mistake we would have found it!" Maya yelled. Prosecutor Baron pointed at them and shook his head.

"With what evidence little lady?!" Prosecutor Baron yelled. Maya also started sweating as the entire courtroom erupted into murmurs. Prosecutor Baron continued pointing at them while Phoenix continued to sweat. The people in the jury benches continued to discuss this new fact. _Where's that evidence, Professor, _Phoenix thought. Luke looked on with a sad look on his face.

"What do we do now, Mr. Wright?! The trial has barely started and the Prosecution is already winning!" Luke said, flailing his arms around in worry.

"Mr. Baron, please call in this new witness! Immediately!" The Judge ordered. Phoenix was getting more and more faint by the second, constantly feeling as though he was about to pass out.

"Yes Your Honor. I call to the stand, Simon Foster!" Prosecutor Baron shouted. A tall man in a black suit walked forward. He had brown hair and red eyes and he wore glasses. He had on shoes that were half black and half white.

"Mr. Foster, please explain to the court what it was that you witnessed on the morning of the murder." Prosecutor Baron said. The Judge nodded, also wanting to hear this. Phoenix continued sweating.

"Certainly, Mr. Baron." Simon said.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~Witnessing the Deed~**_

_ "I was out on a morning walk when I passed by the Paris Hotel. I heard a gunshot and immediately called and notified the police through this cell phone, fearing someone might be hurt. The police arrived in a hurry, Inspector Vergier leading them. I had never had any experience in watching police officers so it amazed me how fluently they worked. They arrested an adult woman who is, of course, the defendant in this trial." _Simon finished his testimony and his cell phone was added to the Court Record.

_**Simon's Cell Phone added to the Court Record**_

"Mr. Wright, you may now cross examine this witness' testimony." The Judge allowed. Phoenix nodded and began the cross examination.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**~Witnessing the Deed~**_

_**~Wright VS Baron~**_

_ "I was out on a morning walk when I passed by the Paris Hotel. I heard a gunshot and immediately called and notified the police through this cell phone, fearing someone might be hurt." _Phoenix decided not to take any chances.

"HOLD IT! 2 A.M. is a bit early for a morning walk, don't you think. Why were you out so late?" Phoenix asked. Prosecutor Baron slammed his fist on the desk.

"Now, Mr. Wright, there is no need to indulge into Mr. Foster's private life. Continue sir." Prosecutor Baron said. Phoenix sighed.

_"The police arrived in a hurry, Inspector Vergier leading them. I had never had any experience in watching police officers so it amazed me how fluently they worked." _Phoenix decided to press him on this statement as well.

"HOLD IT! Why would it amaze you that the police worked so quickly?" Phoenix asked, placing a hand to his chin in thought.

"I have heard much criticism towards a multitude of government agencies. The police is no exception so it amazed me how wrong the public is about their law enforcements image." Simon explained.

"Now in English please." Maya said.

_"They arrested an adult woman who, of course, is the defendant in this trial." _ Phoenix pressed him once again.

"HOLD IT! Do you know the name of the defendant?" Phoenix asked. Simon placed a finger to his forehead and grinned.

"Of course I do, her name is Emmy Altava. She is quite well known here in Europe for assisting Professor Layton all those years ago." Simon explained. _Well, it looks like Professor Layton is more famous than I thought. I guess I should be honored to be investigating a mystery with him but he doesn't really give off a famous vibe, _Phoenix thought, remembering the vibe so many famous people gave off in the famous parts of Los Angeles.

"Well Nick, did you find anything important?" Maya asked. Phoenix shook his head.

"Don't worry Mr. Wright, I know you can do this. Mr. Foster seems familiar to me somehow?" Luke said, now in deep thought. Phoenix resumed his hunt for contradictions.

_"I was out on a morning walk when I passed by the Paris Hotel. I heard a gunshot and immediately called and notified the police through this cell phone, fearing someone might be hurt." _Phoenix opened the Court Record and selected the cell phone. _If he called the police it should be saved into the phone's call log. Wait a sec… it isn't there. I've got him now, _Phoenix thought.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix yelled. _Why would he lie about calling the police? He has nothing to lose by saying he called the police. Not to mention, his testimony is pretty similar to Inspector Vergier's, _Phoenix thought.

"Care to tell the court what you are thinking of, Mr. Wright." The Judge said, noticing that Phoenix hadn't said anything. Phoenix nodded.

"Simon Foster, your cell phone does not have a record of any call to the police made the morning of the crime. I can't help but find this odd." Phoenix explained. Simon was knocked back slightly.

"A perfectly logical answer is available to ease your suspicions. I have simply forgotten that my cell phone was out of battery at the time, and in reality, I used a public phone." Simon explained. Prosecutor Baron shook his head and sighed.

"You see Mr. Wright, a witness' memory cannot be held at fault in this situation." Prosecutor Baron said but was interrupted.

"OBJECTION! Location! Tell us the location of the public phone you used!" Phoenix yelled, slamming his hands down on the desk. Simon was knocked back once again.

"T-The location?! I-It was…" Simon stuttered. The Judge pounded his gavel.

"Witness, answer the defense's question." The Judge ordered. Phoenix looked on with a smug expression on his face. _I've got him now, _Phoenix thought confidently.

"Why is this important?! You cannot badger my witness like this!" Prosecutor Baron said, slamming his fist against the desk.

"OBJECTION! Your witness is evidentially the same person that called the police. I would think how he actually made the call would be very important!" Phoenix yelled back. Prosecutor Baron started sweating. "I think I can give an explanation as to why the witness is stuttering, and that explanation is…" Phoenix's words were cut off by the sound of the courtroom's doors opening.

"HOLD IT!"

"That explanation is because he was not there in the first place!" Professor Layton and Phantom R yelled simultaneously as they pointed at the witness from the door.

"L-Layton!" Simon whispered. Phoenix heard him.

"You know the Professor?" Phoenix asked. Simon was taken aback, previously thinking nobody had heard him. _What's going on, _Phoenix thought.

"We have proof that the person that called the police was indeed a patrol officer!" Phantom R yelled, pointing at them by holding his hat forward. Prosecutor Baron nearly collapsed onto the desk in shock as his lie was exposed to the court. Murmurs filled the air as people in the benches began to think differently about this entire case.

"P-Professor… just… what do you mean by that?!" Phoenix asked in shock with Maya and Luke being taken aback as well.

"The shooters that have been chasing us since we arrived. Not only have I discovered who they really are, but I have also discovered the true identity of their leader. They are part of the Targent organization and the leader of the group of shooters is the brother of Leonard Bonar, the man that brought chaos to Paris with the Babylon Garden incident. He has also revealed himself to be a former patrol officer. Therefore, in an elaborate attempt to crush our morale, he murdered Donald Rutledge, not only for that reason, but also so that he could discover more behind the connection between Babylon, and the Azran. He murdered him in an attempt to get one of us arrested and accused of murder. He is now in police custody." Professor Layton deduced. Prosecutor Baron started sweating. Phoenix slammed his hands on the desk.

"TAKE THAT! See, Mr. Baron, this witness not only lied heavily on the stand, he was never even at the crime scene!" Phoenix yelled. The Judge nodded in agreement. Simon looked around nervously before shouting.

"OBJECTION! Not only have you yet to prove that I was never there, you also still haven't proved Ms. Altava innocent yet!" Simon shouted. Phoenix was knocked back by shock as Prosecutor Baron saw his chance to step in.

"Yes, prove it Mr. Wright! Prove that Simon Foster was never at the scene of the crime!" Prosecutor Baron yelled.

"OBJECTION! But if we proved he was there, wouldn't that make him a suspect in this case as well?!" Phantom R shouted from his new place at the defense stand next to the Professor and Phoenix.

"Yes, it would, but in court all of the truth must surface eventually." Prosecutor Baron shouted back. Phoenix was sweating. _Amazing. Simply amazing. He turned this whole trial on its head by simply using the Professor's Deductions against us. He's smart, _Phoenix thought. He opened the Court Record nervously.

"Well Professor, do you think we can do this?" Phoenix asked. The Professor held the brim of his hat, gave a warm and caring smile, and simply nodded. Phoenix looked back down at the Court Record. _Wait a sec, I have an idea, _Phoenix thought. He whispered it to the Professor and Phantom R. They both nodded. Phoenix and the Professor pointed at the Prosecutor.

"The defense requests further testimony… given to us by… FLORA REINHOLD!" Phoenix and the Professor finished the sentence together.

"W-What?! How is that going to prove anything?!" Prosecutor Baron asked in a shocked way.

"Flora's testimony should allow us to prove Simon Foster was not at the scene of the crime AND prove Emmy Altava's innocence in this case." Professor Layton explained after slamming his hand down on the desk. He turned to Phoenix.

"I would appreciate it if you could allow me to carry out this cross examination, Mr. Wright." Professor Layton said. Phoenix nodded. The Judge pounded his gavel.

"Very well, we will hear the girl's testimony. But be wary. This is the last testimony I will hear in this case." The Judge said. Flora made her way to the stand.

"Flora dear, please tell us about what happened when you made it downstairs after hearing the noise." Professor Layton said caringly.

"We can do this, Professor." Luke said confidently next to him. _Please don't lie, _Professor Layton thought.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~Reaching the Scene~**_

_ "Well, when I got downstairs I saw someone lying on the ground. He wasn't moving. It was scary. The police took Emmy away and the Inspector guy came up to us and talked with the Professor and Mr. Wright. I looked around while he was talking so I didn't hear what he was talking about. I looked outside through the big windows in the front and saw someone leaving. He didn't look like anyone I have seen before and he didn't look like Simon either. He had on a strange uniform and he wore sunglasses. He was talking with someone else when they noticed the police. They both looked like they were sneaking away after that." _Flora finished her testimony. The Judge nodded.

"The defense may begin their cross examination now." The Judge said. Professor Layton nodded. No one else spoke.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**~Reaching the Scene~**_

_**~Layton VS Baron~**_

_"Well, when I got downstairs I saw someone lying on the ground. He wasn't moving. It was scary. The police took Emmy away and the Inspector guy came up to us and talked with the Professor and Mr. Wright."_ Professor Layton felt obliged to press her for a little more information.

"Hold on dear! Now Flora, it is un-lady like to call someone "Inspector guy". Can you please tell us his name?" Professor Layton asked calmly, teaching her manners while also getting information.

"Was it Grosky?" Flora asked.

"No." Professor Layton responded.

"Chelmey?" Flora asked.

"No." Professor Layton responded.

"…Gumshoe?" Flora asked. Professor Layton remained silent.

_"I looked around while he was talking so I didn't hear what he was talking about. I looked outside through the big windows in the front and saw someone leaving." _Professor Layton decided not to question her.

_"He didn't look like anyone I have seen before and he didn't look like Simon either. He had on a strange uniform and he wore sunglasses. He was talking with someone else when they noticed the police. They both looked like they were sneaking away after that." _Professor Layton decided to question her.

"Hold on dear! The uniform you're talking about may very well be the Targent organization's uniform. Can you tell us anything about the other man he was talking with?" Professor Layton asked. Flora thought for a moment.

"Well, he had weird hair. It was sticking out in one spike in the back. I couldn't see his clothes. He was about as tall as you, Professor." Flora explained. Professor Layton placed a hand to his chin in thought. The Judge pounded his gavel.

"I see no further reason to continue this cross examination. If the defense cannot come up with a name for the people Ms. Reinhold claims to have seen, then I will hand down a verdict." The Judge said.

"Well, I think it is safe to say the shorter one in the Targent uniform is Pyer Bonar, the man currently sitting in police custody. The taller one…" Professor Layton stopped. Nothing came to mind.

"P-Professor?" Phoenix asked. Luke bit his lower lip in anxiety. They were hanging by a thread. This was their last chance. Professor Layton thought as much as he could about this. Nothing came to mind.

"Oh no." Marie said from the Jury benches behind them. The Judge pounded his gavel.

"We have heard enough. I am fully prepared to hand down a verdict. I find Emmy Altava…" The Judge began. He lifted his gavel.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix yelled. He pointed forward at everyone in the court. _I have to stop him. I have to win this trial. I need to get Emmy out of this place. Nothing. There is nothing that can point us towards who that second person was. But we can't stop now. We need something, something that can make the Judge reconsider. None of the evidence will help us. None of the profiles will help us. We need to use pure logic to get out of this one. Even with all three of us, we might not make it. This is the final battle for Emmy's freedom. And I would rather be sentenced to life in prison than lose the trial of a friend, _Phoenix thought.

"Your Honor… it was me. I was the one talking with Pyer Bonar." Phoenix fake confessed. Professor Layton and Phantom R turned to him in pure shock.

"Mr. Wright… don't do this!" Professor Layton ordered. Phoenix shook his head.

"My hair matches Flora's description almost perfectly. I did it. I was consorting with the murderer." Phoenix said.

"OBJECTION!" Emmy yelled from her place at the witness stand. "Mr. Wright, you weren't consorting with the criminal! We can't let you do this. It must have been someone in Targent!" Professor Layton nodded in agreement.

"Don't do it Mr. Wright." Phantom R said. Pearl and Maya looked at Phoenix from where they were in the courtroom.

"Nick. Don't, please." Maya said, tears becoming visible in her eyes.

"Please don't, Mr. Nick." Pearl said, already starting to wipe tears away from her eyes. The Judge pounded his gavel.

"This is certainly unfortunate. I will make a call to the United States Defense Attorney Board and inform them of the news. I am sorry, Phoenix Wright, but this will result in the loss of your Attorney's Badge." The Judge explained. Phoenix nodded. _It's for the sake of Emmy and everyone else, _Phoenix thought.

"The court finds Emmy Altava not guilty. This case is now closed. Mr. Wright, I suggest you start packing your things. The US will be needing you soon for a hearing. I am not going to announce any charges against you as your crime was small and I know how much stress losing your job can be. This court is adjourned." The Judge said, pounding his gavel. Everyone left silently. They made their way back to the Paris Hotel in silence. Phantom R and Marie took Fondue and went home after getting them back to the hotel. Phoenix went upstairs and started packing his suitcase, waiting for the inevitable call.

_~December 12__th__: 7:47 A.M.~_

_~Paris Hotel~_

_~Lobby~_

"Maya, Pearls, I am going to give you the choice to stay here or come with me. I have called Apollo, and he will be arriving here with Trucy to continue the investigation. If you want to stay, I won't say a word." Phoenix said as he approached the door. Pearl decided to go with him but Maya stood by everyone else. Phoenix saw this as he began to walk out and turned around. He looked sad before turning back towards the door and leaving without saying a word. Emmy ran out through the door.

"Mr. Wright!" Emmy called. Phoenix stopped and turned around to hear what she had to say.

"I'm sorry." Emmy said simply. Maya ran past her and hugged Phoenix as tightly as she could.

"I'll miss you, Nick." Maya said, tears pouring out of her eyes. Phoenix patted her head.

"I'll miss you too." Phoenix said. Professor Layton walked out with Luke next to him.

"Mr. Wright, I am sorry. This entire investigation has been a mess, but I could have never expected that this would be the result. We will see you again, I know we will. Farewell for now, Phoenix Wright." Professor Layton said, tipping his hat.

"Goodbye, Mr. Wright. Please come back soon. We need you to help in this investigation… and we'll miss you." Luke said. Phoenix nodded. Pearl waved goodbye to Maya and the two walked away. They turned a corner and they were gone. Maya turned around and fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands. Memories of their many trials together flew through her mind. Her mind stopped when she reached the first case she worked with him. The murder of her sister. She had been so happy that he was going to find the one that took her sister away while at the same time saving her from the clutches of jail for life. _Goodbye Nick, _Maya thought. _I am so sorry, Mr. Wright, _Emmy thought. _Good luck and so long, Mr. Wright, _ Professor Layton thought. _Goodbye, Mr. Wright, _Luke thought.

_**Trial Complete: Earned 300 Picarats**_

**Picarats and Hint Coins:**

_786/800 Picarats_

_10 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Phoenix Wright's Attorney's Badge_

_Magatama_

**Clues:**

_Ripped Page_

_Donald Rutledge's Murder_

_Torn Paper_


	11. Ch 10: The Quiet after the Storm

**Chapter 10: The Quiet After the Storm**

_~December 12__th__: 12:00 P.M._

_~Paris Hotel~_

"Maya, are you alright?" Professor Layton asked, knocking on the bedroom door that was cracked open. Maya made no move to keep him away. She nodded. The Professor knew this wasn't the truth. "Maya, you know Emmy never meant for this to happen, right?" Maya looked up at him.

"I'm not blaming Emmy." Maya said. Professor Layton held the brim of his hat, a look of worry on his face.

"When this entire thing is over you will be able to see him again." Professor Layton said. Maya nodded.

"That's not why I'm sad though. His job as a lawyer, it's all he was good at. He learned from my sister so that he could help one of his friends. How's he going to keep the law firm going without any money? Apollo can't do it alone." Maya explained. "How is he going to take care of Pearl and Trucy?" Professor Layton realized why she was sad. _She wants her friends to be safe and be cared for, that's why she's sad about Mr. Wright. I need to find a way to fix all of this, _Professor Layton thought.

"Professor! The phone is ringing!" Luke called from the main room. Professor Layton nodded to Maya and left to see who was calling.

"Hello." Professor Layton said when he picked up the phone.

_"It's been a while, Professor. It's me Apollo Justice. Mr. Wright called and told me what happened. Not again." _Apollo spoke through the phone.

"Oh, why hello Mr. Justice. How has Trucy been, will she be coming with you?" Professor Layton asked, trying to lift the conversation into higher spirits.

_ "She's been fine, still hosting her magic shows, still freaking me out with what she can do. She will be coming with me if only because she wants to go to France and 'teach their court system a lesson' for what they did to Mr. Wright." _Apollo replied.

"Well in that case, I hope she succeeds in her goal. Has Mr. Wright explained the details of our investigation here in Paris?" Professor Layton asked.

_"No he hasn't. He said that you would explain it when I called you so… what's that… no Trucy, you can't bring your floating spaghetti fork with you… sorry Professor, Trucy asked me something. But yeah, Mr. Wright said you would explain everything better than he could." _Apollo replied. Professor Layton replied and explained everything about the investigation that he could.

_ "Well then, it seems like we have our hands full with this. Targent huh… I've heard of them before. They had places set up all over the world before what you did all those years ago. The Azran civilization… never thought I would get involved in anything like that again." _Apollo said.

_~December 12__th__: 1:12 P.M.~_

_~Wright & Co. Law Offices~_

"Ready to go, Trucy?" Apollo asked the young magician that was just about to walk in. She walked in pulling a very large and heavy suitcase. Apollo started sweating.

"W-What's all that?" Apollo asked. Trucy dropped the suitcase and smiled up at him.

"It's just everything I need to bring with me to Paris. I told you what my goal was going to be when I got there." Trucy explained.

"I told you already, you can't get revenge on the French court system. Now the American court system… I could just turn my head to the side and pretend I didn't see you do anything." Apollo replied. Trucy giggled. Apollo's phone started buzzing.

"Hello." Apollo said lively as soon as he pressed the answer button. It was Phoenix.

_"I'm just about to land in London to board a flight back to New York, are you about to leave?"_ Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, Trucy just finished packing and I was about to leave when you called." Apollo replied.

_"Good. Look, while you're in Paris, please keep Trucy and Maya safe. This investigation is more dangerous than you think. And try to stay as far away from court cases as possible. Unless you actually need to defend someone close."_ Phoenix said.

"Don't worry, I will." Apollo replied.

_"I'm going to try and get my badge as fast as I can after I get home. If I get my badge back fast enough I will meet you in Paris, hopefully ahead of time."_ Phoenix explained.

"Are you sure you can do that, Mr. Wright? The bar exam takes a while to be processed. Not to mention it can be a bit difficult." Apollo replied.

_"You're talking to the legendary Phoenix Wright, I've taken that exam twice already, I'm sure I can do it again."_ Phoenix replied. Apollo could hear Pearl talking in the background.

"What's up with Pearly?" Apollo asked.

_"She's just asking if she can get something to eat once we land. I told her I would not allow buying food on a plane unless it's necessary. This stuff is disgusting."_ Phoenix replied.

"Thanks for the heads up. I better get going, our flight leaves in about 30 minutes and it's a fifteen minute walk to the airport from here." Apollo said.

_"Alright then, I'll see you in Paris soon, hopefully."_ Phoenix said. They both said goodbye and hung up.

"Alright, let's get going. We need to be there before they start boarding." Apollo said to Trucy and led her out the door.

_~December 13__th__: 3:27 A.M.~_

_~Above Paris, France~_

"Bonjour! Ladies and gentleman this is your captain speaking. We will begin descending into Paris, France in a few short moments. Please be sure that your tray tables and seat backs are in their upright position and enjoy this lovely view of the Eifel Tower as we begin our descent." The Pilot spoke over the intercom. Trucy stirred in her sleep as she leaned on Apollo's arm. The plane began pulling its nose up and descending. It shook and Trucy stirred awake. Her hair covered her eyes and her magician's top hat sat lopsided on top of her head.

"Look out there, Trucy." Apollo said, pointing to the window. Trucy turned her head and was immediately struck by shock as the glimmering lights of Paris engulfed her vision. The Eifel Tower stood tallest out of all the buildings, dominating the skyline. Golden lights flickered as they shone brightly into the nighttime. The ground was rapidly approaching and Trucy could see a large central park with a frozen over lake that reflected all the lights around it in beautiful patterns.

"It's amazing. Paris is so bright and beautiful!" Trucy said in awe. Apollo smiled as they entered the airspace of the airport. The wheels touched down and the plane leveled out and began slowing down. The pilot steered the plane easily into an arrival gate and the passengers were allowed to leave. Apollo took their suitcases down from the rack above them and they exited the plane. Professor Layton stood waiting for them with Luke, Maya, and Flora standing next to him.

"It has been a while, Mr. Justice. Glad to see you're doing well." Professor Layton greeted. Apollo and the Professor shook hands. Trucy and Maya hugged, happy to see each other again.

"Trucy! It's been… actually only about twelve days." Maya said. Trucy smiled before her "magical" contraption known by the name of Mr. Hat came out to greet her.

"Long time no see miss." The contraption spoke, tipping the hat he had taken from Trucy's head when he appeared.

"Hi Trucy!" Luke said happily, recognizing her after how long it had been since they had seen each other.

"Who's this?" Apollo asked, not recognizing the girl standing next to the Professor.

"Ah, this is Flora Reinhold, my adopted daughter. It's a long story how we met." Professor Layton introduced.

"I guess that makes you and Mr. Wright pretty much the same." Apollo said, folding his arms.

"Ah ha ha, well, I wouldn't classify us as the same. He is much better at defending people with logic than I am. With that said however, I consider myself to be a better puzzle solver." Professor Layton joked. Apollo laughed while Flora introduced herself to Trucy.

"It's good to meet you! I'm Trucy Wright, daughter of the legendary Phoenix Wright." Trucy said, shaking her hand.

"Everyone, perhaps we should begin making our way back to the hotel. I trust that you brought warm clothes to wear because, it is quite chilly." Professor Layton announced. Apollo and Trucy nodded, each of them putting on their winter clothes. The Professor led them out of the airport and into the open air. Snow had begun to fall in small flakes.

"Wow! Look at all the snow Apollo." Trucy said in awe. Apollo looked around at the sky, watching as the snow fell slowly to the ground. It had piled up in all of the lawns he could see. Streets and sidewalks were cleared, only for the new snow to cover it once again.

"We don't normally have snow back home. The only time I've ever seen snow was during a trip into the mountains." Apollo said. The Professor led them through the streets and passed the park Trucy had seen. It was even more beautiful up close. Lights glimmered on each side of the main pathway. The lake was iced over with a few late night skaters still gliding across the surface. Each light had brilliant flags blowing in the chilly breeze. The Professor led them on and within no time they reached the hotel.

"Emmy, we have visitors!" Professor Layton announced as he entered the room. Emmy stuck her head out from around a corner and saw who had arrived.

"Oh, I assume you are Apollo Justice, the defense attorney, Mr. Wright was talking about. And who is this?" Emmy asked, referring to the girl standing next to him.

"My name is Trucy Wright, daughter of the legendary Phoenix Wright." Trucy announced proudly.

"Mr. Wright had a daughter. I never knew that." Emmy said.

"Ah, she's an adopted daughter. It's a long story." Apollo said. Emmy nodded.

"Oh, that makes sense. Well, welcome to Paris." Emmy said. Apollo thanked her before turning to the Professor. Professor Layton saw the look he had and knew what he was going to ask.

"You want to know more about what's been going on. Well, Mr. Wright lost his Attorney's Badge defending Emmy. In order to save her he convicted himself of consorting with the enemy. However, during the case, he found several pieces of useful evidence in the investigation. The murder Emmy was accused of was that of Donald Rutledge, an archeologist that researched deeply into the Mask of Chaos, which has its roots with the Azran civilization. We are investigating whether or not there is a connection between the Azran and the Babylon Garden that Phantom R, a local art thief, brought down after it was raised by a resurrected Napoleon Bonaparte. The Napoleon that raised it was proven to be a fake however. Recently, we have been attacked on several occasions by members of the Targent Organization. I am not aware who their current head of command is as their previous one was… given an early retirement." Professor Layton explained, lowering his hat. Apollo pressed a finger to his forehead in thought.

"So you need help in order to investigate a connection between these two. Anything else?" Apollo asked. Professor Layton nodded. _I was dreading that, _Apollo thought.

"Mr. Wright had become acquainted with someone who was seemingly connected to the Azran. She reacted as though she were in pain when she first came near the Pendant of the last Azran Messenger, Aria. This pendant seems to be connected to a ring of some sort that was found by Phantom R, who is now assisting us in the investigation. Her name is Amelia Harrison, and she has been kidnapped, seemingly by Targent." Professor Layton explained further.

"So, Mr. Wright's disbarment came at an 'awkward' time. How do we get her back?" Apollo asked. Professor Layton shook his head.

"That is our current problem. We have no idea where Targent's base of operations is at this point. We're still trying to uncover some of the mysteries behind the murder of Donald Rutledge. I am nearly positive the murder was committed by someone associated with Targent. We need to speak with Phantom R in the morning." Professor Layton explained. Apollo folded his arms and nodded.

"Sounds like this is pretty complex. Is the law enforcement involved in this at all?" Apollo asked. Professor Layton nodded.

"The whole reason I am here was to assist the authorities in catching Phantom R, a feat they have never accomplished. The head of the constabulary is Inspector Vergier. I have my suspicions about him though. I found two things while researching in the library a few days ago. One thing is a note with poor handwriting on it. The other thing was a missing page in one of the books, which I found in Inspector Vergier's office. This casts a shadow of suspicion over him." Professor Layton explained. Apollo nodded. _This sounds like a trick investigation. This is going to take all of us to solve, _Apollo thought.

_~December 13__th__: 11:16 A.M.~_

_~Paris Hotel~_

"Phantom R lives near here in his own apartment. We should pay him a visit." Professor Layton said as soon as Apollo was ready. Trucy and Luke decided to tag along while Flora stayed behind with Emmy. The Professor led them down the street and they quickly arrived at his apartment.

"Phantom R, Mr. Wright's friend is here and he would like to meet you." Professor Layton said, knocking on the door. _Okay, I've dealt with gangsters before, I'm sure I can handle a thief, _Apollo thought, becoming nervous. Phantom R opened the door, revealing to Apollo that he was only a teenager.

"He's only a teenager!" Apollo said in a shocked way. Phantom R folded his arms and looked at him with a confused look.

"Now now, Mr. Justice." Professor Layton said.

"Hello, Phantom R's the name. Since you're acquainted with the Professor though, I guess it's safe to tell you my real identity. My real name is Raphael and this is my dog Fondue." Phantom R introduced himself.

"Uh… Apollo Justice… A… Attorney at Law. You're just a teenager though. Why have you become an art thief?" Apollo asked.

"It's a long story." Phantom R replied. Apollo nodded. After calming down, Apollo asked if he could see what the ring like item looked like. Phantom R picked it up off a nearby shelf and showed it to him. He turned it in his hands. _What is this? It certainly looks like a ring, but it's much too big for anyone's finger, _Apollo thought. He gave it back to Phantom R.

"It looks like a ring… but… that looks too big to belong to anybody. It must have some other purpose, otherwise it would've never been made. The Professor said that Targent tried to take this along with Aria's pendant and Marie's violin." Apollo said, repeating the Professor's words. Phantom R nodded.

"They already have Marie's violin… as well as Amelia." Phantom R said, suddenly losing his normal mood and becoming more depressed.

"If they have Amelia, then why haven't you told the police?" Apollo asked, ready to grab the nearby phone.

"Because this investigation involves only us. Targent is a deadly organization and we cannot allow them to find a need to kill any of the authorities or civilians here in Paris." Professor Layton said. Apollo nodded. Trucy decided to chime in.

"B-But the police can fight back! They have what it takes… don't they?" Trucy asked. Phantom R shook his head.

"I'm afraid the authorities here are just as incompetent as I am with a violin." Phantom R said. Trucy and Apollo both lost some hope.

"B-But we can do it! We can save Paris from what Targent might do! Right, Professor?" Luke said confidently. Professor Layton looked down at him and smiled. He nodded to reassure Luke but other things were on his mind.

_~December 13__th__: 1:01 P.M.~_

_~New York, New York, U.S.A.~_

_~U.S. Board of Defense Attorney Administration~_

"Phoenix Wright. Defense Attorney from Los Angeles, California. Has only lost two recorded cases. Has been disbarred once before. Is this right, Mr. Wright?" The head of the Board asked. Phoenix nodded from his place behind the table that had been placed in front of the Board's high benches. A vast jury sat behind him, ready to give a verdict when the time came.

"You are currently heading the 'Wright & Co. Law Offices', also known as the 'Wright Anything Agency' and previously known as the 'Wright Talent Agency' and known before that as the 'Fey & Co. Law Offices'. Is this correct?" The Head of the Board asked again. Phoenix nodded again.

"You are here today to receive a review over your status as a defense attorney. It has come to be our knowledge that you assisted a murderous criminal in Paris recently. You then defended the accused and revealed your true intentions in court in order to win the case. While we see this as an act of selflessness, it does not come without punishment. The jury will now vote on whether or not you should be stripped of your current defense attorney status or if you should remain a defense attorney for the time being. Ladies and gentleman, you may begin thinking over your decision." The Head of the Board said. The people in the Jury began making their decision. Pearl sat in one of the front rows, waiting for the votes to be tallied. Phoenix looked around anxiously as the Jurists lifted their heads, signaling that they had sent in their vote. The Head of the Board nodded as soon as all of the votes were tallied.

"Well then, the votes have been tallied. Phoenix Wright, the Jury has decided that…" The Head of the Board began but was interrupted.

"OBJECTION!"

Phoenix swung around after hearing the familiar cry of protest used by defense and prosecuting attorneys. The entire Jury seemed to move as one entity as their heads turned to see who had shouted. _E-E-E-EDGEWORTH, _Phoenix thought.

"Mr. Edgeworth, what is the meaning of this protest?!" The Head of the Board asked. Edgeworth walked to the table next to Phoenix.

"I believe your assumptions as to the guilt of Mr. Wright are flawed. While he has been accused of assisting a guilty murderer, it has not yet been shown exactly how he did this. And as we all know, the Rules that any attorney has to follow state that a hearing regarding a possible disbarment cannot commence unless it is shown exactly what the attorney in question did. Therefore, Mr. Wright's supposed guilt… IS COMPLETELY FALSE!" Edgeworth yelled, slamming his hand down on the table in front of him.

"Edgeworth, you're helping me?" Phoenix asked. Edgeworth nodded. He had changed his outfit. Since he became the Chief Prosecutor at the Prosecutor's Office in Los Angeles, he had received a longer coat to signify his status. He also wore his Prosecutor's Badge on his coat collar rather than keeping it in his pocket. A pair of glasses had replaced his Prosecutor's Badge in his coat pocket.

"My word! This Prosecutor is right! We need a full investigation to be undertaken in Paris immediately." The Head of the Board said, looking through the rule book.

"HOLD IT! That will not be necessary, sir. I have gathered all of the facts behind this case and I am ready to present them. The first fact is this; it was never solidly proven that Mr. Wright was the man in question. The testimony heard by the French Court stated that a man with spiked hair was seen talking with someone who was assumed to be the murderer. It wasn't even proven that the man with spiked hair was talking with a murderer. Furthermore, the testimony stated that the main with spiked hair… HAD ONE SPIKE!" Edgeworth explained before grabbing Phoenix by the shoulders and turning him around. "Do you see just one spike on this head? No, in fact you see several." Edgeworth motioned to Phoenix's hair. The jurists began mumbling and reconsidering their votes. The Head of the Board pounded a gavel.

"With these new facts, I feel that we should take another vote. Will the jury please begin." The Head of the Board said. The vote came in almost instantly.

"Great, this hearing's Jury has chosen to declare Phoenix Wright…" The Head of the Board began.

**INNOCENT!**

"Mr. Wright, you gave us all a scare there. We thought you had become a criminal. Very well then, we will arrange a flight to return you and Mr. Edgeworth to Los Angeles. Please continue to save as many people as you can. This hearing is now adjourned." The Head of the Board announced before pounding the gavel once more.

_~December 13__th__: 2:12 P.M.~_

_~U.S. Board of Defense Attorneys Administration~_

_~Lobby~_

"I can't even begin to say how thankful I am Edgeworth. You saved me in there." Phoenix said as Pearl, Edgeworth, and him walked into the lobby.

"I can't stand to see something that is so far from the truth. What were you doing in Paris anyway?" Edgeworth asked. Phoenix explained the story with help from Pearl as well.

"Interesting. Well as soon as we return home I expect you to and return as quickly as you can. If that is the case then I will be happy to assist you in any way I can." Edgeworth said.

"Thank you, Edgeworth." Phoenix said holding out his hand. Edgeworth hesitantly shook, feeling weird. It had been one of the first times they had ever decided to work together since Maya was kidnapped all those years ago. The three of them began making their way to the airport to catch a flight back to Los Angeles and begin to help the Professor again.

**Picarats and Hint Coins:**

_786/800 Picarats_

_10 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Phoenix Wright's Attorney's Badge_

_Magatama_

**Clues:**

_Ripped Page_

_Donald Rutledge's Murder_

_Torn Paper_


	12. Ch 11: Turnabout of Coincidence: Day 1

**Chapter 11: Turnabout of Coincidence: Day 1**

_~December 14__th__: 3:32 A.M.~_

_~Above Los Angeles~_

"We'll be landing soon, Pearls. I know you're tired." Phoenix said as the plane began descending. The lights of Los Angeles had begun growing brighter a while before this point in the flight but they were near blinding now as they began descending into the airport. The plane landed smoothly and they pilot announced their arrival. Phoenix, Pearl, and Edgeworth left the plane and entered the lobby. Two sharp cracking sounds hit their ears.

"What was that?!" Phoenix asked.

"It sounded like a gun, come on Wright!" Edgeworth said before leading him in the direction of the noise. They came around a corner into the next gates lobby and were shocked by what they saw. A body lay on the floor, not moving. The body wore a gray suit and gray pants. Phoenix heard a coughing sound come from it.

"He's alive! Sir, can you tell us what happened?!" Phoenix asked, moving him gently so that he was facing upward in order to keep blood from draining. Edgeworth pulled out his cellphone and called Detective Gumshoe.

"*Cough**cough* H-He went… t-that way… *cough*" The man explained, pointing in the direction of the next entrance gate. Phoenix looked in that direction but saw nothing.

"Can you tell us who he was?!" Phoenix asked. The man shook his head.

"*Cough* W-We argued over… over… *cough**cough**cough**cough*" The man began to explain but he was thrown into a fit of coughing. Phoenix looked around, wondering when Detective Gumshoe was going to get here. He arrived very soon after that thought crossed his mind.

"Everybody stand back! Move away! This is a murder!" Detective Gumshoe yelled as he pushed Phoenix away.

"OBJECTION! It's not a murder, it's an assault! This man is still alive! We need to get him to a hospital before he does die!" Phoenix yelled. Gumshoe nodded before calling the police department for help. The airport paramedics came in to take the place of actual paramedics until they arrived. They lifted the man onto a stretcher and carried him to a safer environment. Phoenix and Edgeworth followed.

"Stay here, Pearls." Phoenix said. Pearl nodded before watching as Phoenix left to follow Edgeworth.

"You two need to stay out here! You can't go in there!" Gumshoe said before closing the door as the paramedics went into a room. Phoenix and Edgeworth mutually decided to investigate the area while they could.

_~December 14__th__: 3:32 A.M.~_

_~Outside Phantom R's Apartment~_

"Is he dead?" A man asked into his cellphone. The voice on the other end spoke to the affirmative. "Good. I'll take care of the other one. You work on getting Wright. I'll let you know if Edgeworth needs to be killed later." They hung up and the man pulled out a knife, ready to kill whoever came by. _That Phantom should be returning any minute now, I know it, _The man thought as he lifted his knife to stab Phantom R when he came around the corner. He heard footsteps and readied himself. A figure came around the corner and he thrust his knife forward. Sharp steel cut through human flesh swiftly and smoothly. The one who had been stabbed slumped over in pain while the murderer looked on in horror.

"Dammit! That was the wrong person! I can still pin this on that thief though!" The man said as the victim slowly bled to death at his feet. The man relocated himself so that he could call out Phantom R as the murderer when he walked in. He stood outside at a faraway corner and waited for Phantom R. The teen came up the street and entered the building. The man followed him and opened the door, pretending to gasp as he saw Phantom R standing shocked over a dead body.

"Help! Quick help! This boy killed him! I saw it, he stabbed him!" The man yelled into the streets. Nearby patrol constables heard him and ran into the building, guns at the ready.

"Hold it! Don't move! Put your hands in the air!" An officer yelled as he held a gun towards him, ready to shoot at any moment. The other officers cuffed him and carried him away.

"Hey! It wasn't me! You've got the wrong person! Let me go!" Phantom R yelled as he tried to get free. Marie saw this as she walked by.

"Phantom R!" Marie said in shock. He tried to look towards her for help but he was shoved into a car before he could. The car drove away towards the constabulary. _I need to get some help, _Marie thought. Fondue followed her as she ran back to the Paris Hotel.

_~December 14__th__: 7:16 A.M.~_

_~Paris Hotel~_

"He was what?!" Apollo shouted in shock as Marie told him about what had happened mere hours ago. Marie nodded. _Arrested?! Phantom R?! For murder, _Apollo thought.

"We need to get down to the constabulary to help him, quickly!" Marie said. Trucy and the others listened to the story from behind Apollo.

"I'm coming with!" Trucy said demandingly. _How could this have happened?! Mr. Wright said not to get involved in any cases unless they're necessary! Is this necessary, _Apollo thought. He pressed a finger against his forehead in thought, trying to decide a good plan for the circumstances. _Think, think! Would Mr. Wright count this as necessary, _Apollo thought.

"Apollo?" Trucy said questioningly. Apollo lifted his head and looked at Trucy. "What's the matter?" Apollo told her what Mr. Wright had told him to do.

"You don't think this is necessary?!" Marie asked frantically. Worried about Raphael.

"Apollo, daddy would tell you to take this case! It is important!" Trucy said angrily. _Well, I don't really have anything to lose… except my dignity, my job, my badge… ugh, _Apollo thought.

"Let's go see Phantom R. I need to hear more about the case. From him." Apollo said. Marie nodded before she led him and Trucy to the constabulary.

_~December 14__th__: 8:03 A.M.~_

_~Constabulary~_

_~Detention Center~_

"Marie!" Phantom R said when she saw her walk in. Fondue jumped onto the table in front of the glass in order to see Phantom R. Apollo sat in the chair in front of him.

"Phantom R, I'm a bit wary of taking your case right now. I need more details about your case. What exactly happened?" Apollo asked. Phantom R nodded before explaining what happened. Apollo pressed a finger against his forehead in thought.

"What did the man that reported you look like?" Apollo asked. Phantom R shrugged.

"It was a little dark but, he had on a black shirt and coat along with black pants. He had plenty of facial hair covering his face and his hair was a dark brown. His voice was gruff, like he was old. His hands were rather large." Phantom R explained, rubbing his hand in the process. Apollo felt something. _What? M-My vision, my bracelet, it's reacting to something. Phantom R, is he hiding something? I need to find out what's going on, _Apollo thought. He began trying to perceive what this young thief was hiding.

**Perceive the Truth**

**10/10 Picarats**

_"It was a little dark but, he had on a black shirt and coat along with black pants. He had plenty of facial hair covering his face and his hair was a dark brown. His voice was gruff, like he was old. His hands were rather large." _Apollo watched Phantom R as he said this. When he reached the final sentence he began rubbing his hand. Apollo saw this and found out his habit.

"GOTCHA! Phantom R, what happened?! When you talk about the witness' hands you rub your own as if recalling something! And I think I know what you're thinking about…" Apollo began. _Let's think, what could he be recalling while taking about the witness' hands. Something else is on his mind. He's thinking about…, _Apollo thought.

"The murder weapon! You held it in your hands, didn't you! Now tell us what you did when you found the body." Apollo said.

**Earned 10/10 Picarats**

"H-How did you do that? You saw what I was hiding without even knowing anything about the case. When I found the body I saw two things on the ground. One was a knife. I picked it up and saw that it had blood on it. A trail of blood was leading from the knife to the victim. The other thing I saw was… I don't know, it was too dark. I know it was shaped like a rectangle though." Phantom R explained. Apollo nodded.

"I'll take your case. But only because I know you're innocent. Mr. Wright told me to only take cases that were necessary to the investigation and I see now that this is related in some way." Apollo said. Phantom R thanked him before leaning on the table in boredom.

"Well, let's get to the crime scene then, Apollo! It's time to investigate!" Trucy said, tapping on her silk blue hat. Apollo sighed before leaving the room with Marie and Trucy following behind. He remembered where the apartment was so he led the way.

_~December 14__th__: 8:45 A.M.~_

_~Apartment Complex~_

_~Murder Scene~_

"This place is off limits! You can't enter unless you're involved in the investigation!" A guard officer said when they tried to get in.

"I'm the defense attorney of the accused! I'm involved!" Apollo said, demanding entrance. The guard officer shook his head.

"Only Prosecuting Attorneys are allowed investigation rights. Defense Attorneys must use the evidence given to them in court!" The guard argued.

"What?! That's crazy!" Apollo said. Inspector Vergier noticed what was going on and came over to them.

"What's going on?" Inspector Vergier asked, specifically talking to Marie since she was the only one of the three he knew.

"They won't let us in to investigate for Phantom R's case." Marie said. Inspector Vergier looked at the guard officer and demanded he let them in.

"B-But sir!" The guard began to argue.

"If anyone is going to be punished for letting a defense attorney investigate its will be me. Just let them in." Inspector Vergier demanded. The guard officer nodded and saluted him before stepping out of the way. Inspector Vergier led them in while beginning to get acquainted with Apollo and Trucy.

"So, who are these two?" Inspector Vergier asked.

"I'm Trucy Wright, daughter of the legendary Phoenix Wright!" Trucy introduced herself. Apollo straightened his tie.

"I'm Apollo Justice, Attorney at Law with the Wright Anything Agency. I'm Phantom R's defense for this case and Mr. Wright's stand in for the moment while he is in the United States." Apollo explained. Inspector Vergier shook his hand and introduced himself to them and explained how he knew Marie. Apollo nodded after he finished and began to ask questions.

"Have you guys done an autopsy or found the murder weapon?" Apollo asked. He already knew the murder weapon was a knife. Inspector Vergier handed him a manila envelope and lifted a plastic bag.

_**Autopsy Report added to Apollo's Case in the Court Record**_

_**Knife added to Apollo's Case in the Court Record**_

"The victim was a man living in Apartment 3B by the name of Stan Zeelin. He was also a part time employee here at the Apartment. He was murdered at around 3:30 this morning with a knife. The knife entered through his gut and the cause of death was blood loss." Inspector Vergier explained. Apollo nodded before he was allowed to begin his own investigation. He searched around the body. Just as Phantom R had said, a trail of blood led from where the body was lying to the place the knife had been.

_**Trail of Blood added to Apollo's Case in the Court Record**_

"I-Is that where the body was?" Trucy asked, suddenly feeling very scared. Apollo nodded, looking at the white tape surrounding the place he had been laying. Some tape also surrounded the place the knife had been laying, capturing their exact location for the investigation.

"Let's look around somewhere else!" Trucy said, walking over to the empty receptionists desk. As she walked Apollo noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A memory flashed through his mind of something Phantom R had said. '_The other thing I saw was… I don't know, it was too dark. I know it was shaped like a rectangle though.' What's this, _Apollo thought. He walked over to the item and picked it up. It was a cell phone.

"This might be evidence." Apollo said before placing it in his pocket.

_**Cellphone snuck into Apollo's Case in the Court Record**_

_~December 14__th__: 8:37 A.M.~_

_~Los Angeles Airport~_

"Mr. Wright! Mr. Wright! You might want to come over here for a second!" Gumshoe yelled as he leaned over something behind the receptionist desk at one of the airport gates. Phoenix came over and they found a pistol along with wet footprints in the carpet.

"I'm guessing this is the murder weapon. And those footprints must lead to wherever the murderer is." Phoenix said. Gumshoe shook his head.

"No pal, the murderer is probably long gone. But we can at least find some fingerprints on this. And the footprints might lead to more evidence." Gumshoe explained. Phoenix nodded.

_**Pistol added to Phoenix's Case in the Court Record**_

_**Footprints added to Phoenix's Case in the Court Record**_

"Mr. Nick, maybe the bad guy is still here. We can always look around for him." Pearl said. Phoenix patted her head and complemented her idea. Then he realized the danger that might represent.

"Gumshoe! The bad gu- I mean the killer might still be in the building and he might have other weapons on him. We need to get all these civilians to safety fast!" Phoenix said in a serious tone.

"You're right, pal! Everybody, please exit this floor of the building and stay within the lobby downstairs! Our killer might still be on this floor and we can't risk losing anyone else! So please calmly exit this floor the fastest way you can!" Gumshoe announced. Everybody except one person quickly went downstairs.

"Chief! I didn't know you were here!" Gumshoe said, noticing the Chief of Police coming up to them.

"Chief? You mean the Chief of Police?" Phoenix asked. Gumshoe nodded before explaining that his name was Charles Swasmen and he was the best Chief they had ever had.

"A good idea, Detective Gumshoe. Clearing the top floor of all civilians to prevent further casualties. This should make for an easier investigation. Is Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth hear, I heard he was?" Charles asked.

"Yes he is sir. He should be with Detective Skye examining the evidence we found." Gumshoe said. The Chief noticed Phoenix standing next to him.

"And who might this be?" Charles asked. Phoenix noticed he was talking to him.

"P-Phoenix Wright: Attorney at Law. It's an honor to meet you Chief." Phoenix said, introducing himself. The Chief lowered the sunglasses he was wearing and got a better look at him.

"I've heard of you. You're that undefeated defense attorney. That's quite a feat, what with the Prosecutors we have. Who knows how many innocent souls we would have imprisoned without you? You're a good man Mr. Wright, a good man. Keep up the good work." Charles said before shaking his hand and leaving to find Edgeworth. _And that's probably the only compliment for my job I'm ever going to get from anyone but my clients, _Phoenix thought.

"Edgeworth!" Charles said loudly to get his attention. Edgeworth looked up from the table he and Ema were examining evidence on.

"Chief Swasmen, what are you doing here?" Edgeworth asked. Charles looked over the evidence on the table before borrowing one of Ema's gloves and picking up the murder weapon that had been found. He looked over it carefully before opening it and examining how many rounds were fired. Three bullets were missing.

"Three rounds were fired. Edgeworth I request that you take testimony from all of the witnesses about what exactly they witnessed. Then report back to me. And show me the victim." The Chief ordered.

"Yes sir, the body is being examined in the airport's hospital. I think one of our other detectives is examining it. That or it's still under the care of the paramedics who just arrived about an hour ago." Edgeworth explained.

"Thank you Edgeworth. Good day, Ema." The Chief said as he began making his way to the airport hospital just down the hall. Ema blew a tuft of hair out of her face to signify her annoyance.

"I assume you are not much of a fan of the Chief, Ms. Skye." Edgeworth said before dusting the pistol for fingerprints. He blew the dust away and noticed nothing on that side.

"He's a bit too… what's the word… happy for my taste. It's as if he enjoys his job way too much and he doesn't see anything wrong with it in the slightest. Normally a Chief or Sheriff is very serious about their work. Now he is serious, but he also never stops being happy about it. I don't know…" Ema explained. Edgeworth nodded though still slightly confused. He did seem to get the big picture of her dislike of the chief.

"Wright enjoys his work… most of the time… but you don't dislike him." Edgeworth countered. Ema shrugged.

"Phoenix Wright is different. His job involves proving people innocent and saving their lives from a possible life in prison. And trust me, most of the time he is not happy when he works. He gets annoyed with his job really easily but he still doesn't give up hope in his clients." Ema explained. Edgeworth agreed wholeheartedly with every point she made.

_~December 14__th__: 10:23 A.M.~_

_~Paris, France~_

_~Crime Scene~_

"Trucy! I thought I told you to leave your magic panties at home! Quit hiding evidence in there!" Apollo yelled before chasing after her as she ran off with the evidence, laughing all the way. Marie watched on and laughed to. The Professor, Luke, and Maya arrived a few moments later.

"Now what do we have here?" Professor Layton asked kindly, holding the brim of his hat as he watched Apollo chase Trucy back and forth through the inside and outside of the building.

"Professor, is Trucy running around with a comically large pair of panties?" Luke asked. Professor Layton placed a hand to his chin in thought and watched as Trucy ran with them in her hands.

"I do believe she is Luke. This reminds me of an excellent puzzle, would you care to solve it, Maya? Or would you, Luke?" Professor Layton asked. They both shouted yes in excitement. He decided to let them both solve it.

_**Puzzle # 03: Drying Clothes**_

_**30/30 Picarats**_

_ A clothes line strung between two buildings is holding a surprising array of clothing arranged in a pattern. However, something seems off about the pattern. It is almost as if the creator of the pattern _made a mistake _at some point while hanging the clothes. Can you find the break in the pattern amongst the vast array of dripping clothes? Remember to use Hint Coins if you are stumped._

Luke and Maya looked carefully through the vast lines of hanging clothes. The pattern was "shirt, pants, socks, and underwear" always repeating after each group. The pattern did seem to have a mistake in it somewhere, but where? Luke looked over each group of clothing carefully with Maya. They quickly found the break in the pattern.

"We can solve this…"

Luke and Maya placed a hand to their chin in thought over their answer. They looked up and smiled before pointing to signify they had gotten it Correct.

"No puzzle can stop these two assistants!"

_**PUZZLE SOLVED!**_

"Great job. Now if only that puzzle could have stopped those two." Professor Layton said, pointing at Apollo and Trucy who were still running around with the evidence. Luke turned around to look at the crime scene. He took one step and fell over as he slipped on something.

"Luke! You alright?" Maya asked as she leaned down to help with Professor Layton doing the same. Luke picked himself up and saw that he had slid on an ice cube. _Weird…,_ Luke thought.

"You just be glad your father isn't here." Apollo said to Trucy as they walked back to the crime scene with the evidence now safely in Apollo's pocket. Trucy had a wide grin on her face. Apollo had caught her, but he had also gotten a face full of snow in the process. His "horns" at the top of his forehead were drooping as snow dripped from them. He put his foot down and slipped over the very same ice cube Luke did, falling flat on his back.

"Who leaves an ice cube lying on the floor?! Ow!" Apollo said as he picked himself up. His face was numb from the snow so it pained him to wipe it off.

_**Ice Cube added to Apollo's Case in the Court Record**_

**Picarats and Hint Coins:**

_826/840 Picarats_

_10 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

**Phoenix's Case:**

_Phoenix Wright's Attorney's Badge_

_Magatama_

_Pistol_

_Footprints_

**Apollo's Case:**

_Apollo Justice's Attorney's Badge_

_Apollo's Bracelet_

_Autopsy Report_

_Knife_

_Trail of Blood_

_Cellphone_

_Ice Cube_


	13. Ch 12: Turnabout of Coincidence: Day 2

**Chapter 12: Turnabout of Coincidence: Day 2**

_~December 15__th__: 8:55 A.M.~_

_~District Court~_

_~Prosecutor's Lobby No. 3~_

"So why did you want me to come to the trial with you? I'm not even defending anyone." Phoenix asked Edgeworth as he came up to him in the Prosecutor's Lobby. Phoenix had gotten dressed differently that morning. His suit coat was now open and he wore a blue vest underneath. A golden watch chain stuck out of his suit coat pocket and a bang of his hair stuck out in front of his face.

"Because I want you to know the facts of this case. You will be assisting me in the investigation after today's portion of the trial." Edgeworth explained. The bailiff opened the door and announced that it was time to come in. Edgeworth and Phoenix stood at the Prosecutor's stand while a different defense attorney stood at the defense stand. The defense wore a black vest with no suit coat with a white tie. His hair was blackish brown and combed down on all sides. He looked nervous.

"The trial of Daniel Groton will now commence. Is the defense ready?" The Judge asked.

"Y-Yes, Your Honor." The defense said nervously. _I feel sad for him, _Phoenix thought. The Judge turned to them.

"Is the Prosecution…? Mr. Wright, what are you doing here?" The Judge asked. Phoenix noticed the Judge's question. He placed one hand on his hip and one on the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh uh… just watching today, Your Honor. Edgeworth requested my assistance in the investigation so I just came to watch." Phoenix explained. The Judge nodded before asking if Edgeworth was ready.

"I have been ready for many moments now, Your Honor." Edgeworth said, folding his arms and tapping his index finger impatiently.

"Then please give us your opening statement." The Judge said. Edgeworth nodded.

"Very well, Your Honor. Yesterday at approximately 3:30 in the morning, a man by the name of Rell Diemen was shot twice in the abdominal region. He died later from blood loss. This occurred at Gate # 3 at the Los Angeles Airport. The murderer fled the scene, hiding his gun behind the receptionist's desk in Gate # 4. He then fled, leaving wet footprints in the carpet that matched our defendants shoe's exactly. The defendant's fingerprints were also found on the receptionists desk, implying that he put his hands on it as he leaned down to drop his weapon." Edgeworth explained. "I hereby call the defendant to the Witness Stand and ask what he was doing at the airport that day." The Judge nodded in agreement with Edgeworth and made his statement official. The defendant made his way to the stand.

"Please state your name and occupation." Edgeworth asked.

"M-My name is Daniel Groton and I handle the ticket desk at the airport." Daniel explained. The Judge nodded before realizing something.

"Wait a minute! If he handles tickets, than wouldn't it be a reasonable possibility to find his fingerprints at the receptionist's desk?!" The Judge asked. Edgeworth shook his head.

"Not in the manner we found them. The defendant's fingerprints were on the side of the receptionist's desk… being swiped downwards!" Edgeworth shouted, slamming his hand against the desk. Daniel started sweating.

"Defendant! You will testify immediately about the events of that morning!" The Judge ordered. Daniel nodded nervously.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~That Morning~**_

_ "That morning, I was going upstairs to return a ticket to a passenger that I had seen drop it on his way up. The ticket had Gate # 4 on it so I went there. No name or destination was on the ticket though so I just had to ask around for whoever had dropped it. I heard the gunshots and went to see what had happened. Someone shoved past me and splashed in the wet floor nearby before running behind the receptionist's desk and dropping the gun. He then ran away. I gave chase and found the gun behind the desk. I looked around to see if I could find him but he was gone." _Daniel finished his testimony. The Judge nodded.

"The defense, Mr. Skylar Hewitt, mar begin the cross examination." The Judge said. Samuel nodded. (A.N.: Yes, I put myself in the fanfic because tacos!)

_**Cross Examination**_

_**~That Morning~**_

_**~Hewitt VS Edgeworth~**_

_ "That morning, I was going upstairs to return a ticket to a passenger that I had seen drop it on his way up. The ticket had Gate # 4 on it so I went there." _The defense listened to the testimony once before moving on.

_"No name or destination was on the ticket though so I just had to ask around for whoever had dropped it. I heard the gunshots and went to see what had happened." _Skylar listened to the next section of testimony and found nothing.

_"Someone shoved past me and splashed in the wet floor nearby before running behind the receptionist's desk and dropping the gun. He then ran away." _Skylar again found nothing.

_"I gave chase and found the gun behind the desk. I looked around to see if I could find him but he was gone." _Skylar looked through the Court Record and found a piece of evidence. He presented it.

"I HAVE AN OBJECTION! Daniel, your testimony very well put until this moment. The gun was found at the scene. If you say you found the gun… THEN WHY DO WE HAVE IT?!" Skylar shouted, pounding one fist on the desk before pointing at him. Edgeworth raised an objection.

"OBJECTION! It is clear that the defendant simply left the gun there as he fled the scene! A simple, yet plausible, theory!" Edgeworth said, slamming his hand against the desk. Skylar pounded his fist against the desk again.

"NO! The defendant has clearly stated he found the gun! Any normal citizen would report such a find to the police, would they not?!" Skylar shouted back. Phoenix slammed his hands on the desk.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix shouted. This shocked everyone and knocked Skylar back with shock. "I'm not picking sides here, but I assert that the fact that we have the gun in custody and the defendant has stated that he found it both point to him bringing this to the police's attention, which of course… WOULD MEAN THAT HE WAS INNOCENT! What killer would report the finding of their own gun?!" Edgeworth was knocked back by shock while Skylar looked up in awe at the deductive skills of this attorney. He quickly snapped out of it and slammed his fist against the desk.

"Mr. Wright is… right! I agree with his statement and wish for it to be added as fact in this case! My client turned in the gun, this much is true!" Skylar said, pointing at the Judge. The Judge nodded.

"OBJECTION! Your Honor, this fact cannot be proven without evidence! Tell us, Mr. Hewitt, what evidence do you have to prove this?!" Edgeworth asked. Skylar looked up in realization before leaning on the desk and beginning to sweat.

"E-Evidence?!" Skylar said questioningly. He lifted his head and tapped a finger against his temple in thought. Phoenix watched, hoping he could think of something. Skylar stood in thought, trying to figure out what he had to prove this. He finally caved.

"I-I have no evidence." Skylar said. Phoenix was knocked back by shock. _What is he doing?! This will ruin his whole case, _Phoenix thought. The Judge shook his head.

"Well then, I think a verdict is in order. The court hereby finds the defendant, Daniel Groton…" The Judge began.

_~December 15__th__: 9:22 A.M.~_

_~Paris Courthouse~_

_~Courtroom No. 3~_

"The trial of Phantom R will now commence. Is the defense ready?" The Judge asked as the trial in Paris began. Apollo nodded. Professor Layton and Trucy stood next to him to help. The Judge turned to the Prosecutor's desk.

"Is the Prosecution… present? Where is the Prosecution? Mr. Justice!" The Judge asked. Apollo started sweating. _W-Why me, _Apollo thought. The doors opened and someone arrived.

"I am present, Your Honor. I was simply registering some last minute evidence into the case. I am ready to proceed." The Prosecution stated.

"Oh! Chief Prosecutor Nadir de Lepard, will you be leading the Prosecution for this trial?" The Judge asked. Nadir nodded. The Judge was grateful and called for his first witness.

"It is the trial of the most sought after criminal in Paris. My first witness is a woman who lives in an apartment above the crime scene. She heard the gunshots and came downstairs to see what had happened. Would Ms. Clarice Smith please take the stand." Prosecutor Lepard said loud enough for her to hear. She approached the stand slowly. Her hair was black and fell down to the very bottom of her shoulders. She wore a white dress with white shoes.

"Very well, please testify about what you saw." The Judge said. Clarice nodded.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~What I Saw~**_

_ "I heard the gunshots around 3:00 this morning. By that point I was already heading downstairs for something. I came into the lobby after hearing the gunshots and found a man lying dead on the floor. I saw Phantom R nearby and he shot at the body again. He noticed me and ran, but the police caught him." _Clarice finished her testimony.

"Mr. Justice, you may now begin your cross examination of the testimony." The Judge said. Apollo nodded.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**~What I Saw~**_

_**~Justice VS Lepard~**_

_ "I heard the gunshots around 3:00 this morning. By that point I was already heading downstairs for something." _Apollo found nothing in this section and decided to move on.

_"I came into the lobby after hearing the gunshots and found a man lying dead on the floor. I saw Phantom R nearby and he shot at the body again. He noticed me and ran, but the police caught him." _Apollo opened the court record and chose the autopsy report.

"OBJECTION!" Apollo shouted. "Ms. Smith, I am sorry to break this to you, but what you just said is a flat out lie. THE MURDER WAS COMITTED WITH A KNIFE! NOT A GUN!" Clarice was knocked back by shock before becoming confused and nervous.

"W-What?! N-No, he was shot, I swear!" Clarice argued. Apollo shook his head.

"No ma'am, he was stabbed. The autopsy report, and the knife found at the scene prove this. Even the Prosecution knows this." Apollo said, folding his arms and looking confident.

"Would you care to amend your testimony, Ms. Smith?" The Judge asked. Clarice composed herself and nodded.

_ "I came downstairs after hearing something and found that man dead on the floor. Phantom R was stabbing him again and again." _Apollo chose the autopsy report.

"OBJECTION! Enough of the lies Ms. Smith, let's stick with the facts. The autopsy report clearly states that the man was stabbed once AND it states that he died of blood loss later on. YOUR WHOLE NEW TESTIMONY IS ONE GIANT LIE!" Prosecutor Lepard slammed his hand on the desk.

"OBJECTION! Now now, let us divert our attention from this contradiction and focus on the other part of her testimony. Ms. Smith states that she heard something. I assume she thought they were gunshots. Let's focus on what she might have heard." Prosecutor Lepard argued. Apollo shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but the contradictions I just found are to glaring to ignore. Our witness has lied and told us he was shot. Then she said Phantom R repeatedly stabbed the victim. These are both blatant lies and they leave one reasonable conclusion. THIS WITNESS IS HIDING SOMETHING!" Apollo shouted. Professor Layton placed a hand to his chin in thought as Apollo argued.

"Objection!" Professor Layton shouted before holding the brim of his hat. "I believe this line of arguing will get us nowhere. Perhaps we need more testimony from this witness." The Judge nodded in agreement.

"I agree. Is there anything else you would like to add, Mr. Justice?" The Judge asked. Apollo leaned on the desk with his fists. _Something else in that testimony peaked my interest, _Apollo thought.

"TAKE THAT! I would like to look deeper into something Ms. Smith said in her testimony. Ms. Smith, you stated that you already had a reason for going downstairs. Please testify to the court about what you were heading downstairs for?!" Apollo shouted, pointing at her.

"SHUT UP!" Prosecutor Lepard shouted, shocking Apollo. He pounded his hand down on the desk. "This is completely unrelated to the case. We will refrain from invading into the witness' personal life!" Apollo shook his head.

"I just want to be sure of something. Your Honor…" Apollo said. The Judge nodded and accepted his request.

_ "I went downstairs for a drink of water. The water was out in my apartment and it was incredibly hot throughout the entire building. That is all." _Clarice finished her testimony. Apollo opened the court record and chose to present the ice cube.

"OBJECTION!" Apollo shouted. "Our witness is… A FLAT OUT AND TERRIBLE LIAR! This ice cube was slipped on by numerous people. It also clearly shows that it was at least 32 degrees in the apartment complex! Why again, would you get thirst quickly in that type of weather!" Apollo shouted. Clarice was knocked back by shock.

"SHUT UP! Attorney, if you are that adept at finding evidence that an ice cube seemed suspicious, then present evidence that clearly states this is related to the case!" Lepard shouted. Apollo shook his head.

"I don't need to! The mere fact that she was already heading down to the scene points the finger of suspicion at her!" Apollo argued. Lepard started sweating. Clarice gave him an evil glare as if to say "Don't let him pin this on me". Lepard gulped before regaining his composure.

"Her argument still stands! She may have been going for a drink of water!" Lepard argued. Apollo shook his head.

"'May have'? You are suspicious too! You just can't admit it!" Apollo yelled pounding his fists on the desk. Lepard pounded his fist against the desk.

"You moron! THIS WITNESS IS NOT GUILTY OF A CRIME!" Lepard yelled, pointing at Apollo as confidently as he could. Apollo pointed right back.

"THEN PROVE IT, PROSECUTOR! I DARE YOU!" Apollo shouted back. Trucy and Professor Layton were surprised by this but cheered him along anyway. Apollo pounded his fists down on the desk.

"Our case is fairly simple. A man was stabbed in the darkened lobby of a small apartment complex. Our witness, who was already on her way downstairs, saw Phantom R around the scene of the crime and thought it was him that had murdered this man. But this is not true. Phantom R claims to have seen a grown man walk in as he found the body. This mysterious man called out and informed the police. There are now a total of three suspicious figures in this case… AND YOU'RE ACCUSING THE ONE THAT HAS BEEN ACCUSED OF CRIMES BEFORE! I think this case is no longer able to turn out in your favor as there is no decisive evidence pointing to Phantom R as the killer!" Apollo explained. Lepard laughed.

"Ha ha ha! You foolish attorney, you have dug your own grave. We have evidence that Phantom R is the killer and this other witness is here now. But first, the evidence. FINGERPRINTS! Phantom R's fingerprints have been found on the knife." Lepard explained. Apollo was knocked back by shock.

"Apollo! What do we do now?!" Trucy asked frantically.

"I don't know… uh… umm… gah!" Apollo had drawn a blank. He couldn't think of any possible arguments.

"I now call Stan Stephan to the stand." Lepard yelled. Apollo started sweating. _This is not good, not good at all, _Apollo thought. The man who reported the incident came to the stand. He fit Phantom R's description perfectly. Lepard asked him to testify about what he did that morning.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~That Morning~**_

_ "I had been walking down the street when I saw Phantom R go into the apartment complex. I peaked in the window as I passed by and saw him pulling a knife out of a body that was lying on the floor. I opened the door to get a better look and yelled out to a few nearby constables. They came running and arrested him on the spot. I did not see anyone else nearby." _Stephan finished his testimony. The Judge nodded.

"Mr. Justice, you may proceed with the cross examination." The Judge said, reminding Apollo that he was there.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**~That Morning~**_

_**~Justice VS Lepard~**_

_ "I had been walking down the street when I saw Phantom R go into the apartment complex." _Apollo decided this much was true and moved on with the testimony.

_"I peaked in the window as I passed by and saw him pulling a knife out of a body that was lying on the floor." _ Apollo decided to press him for information.

"HOLD IT! Was the body moving at all?!" Apollo asked. Stan smirked.

"Of course not! He was dead. You don't move when you're dead unless you're a zombie." Stan argued. Apollo pointed at the Judge.

"Please have this statement added to the testimony!" Apollo pleaded. The Judge nodded and pounded his gavel.

_"Of course not! He was dead. You don't move when you're dead unless you're a zombie." _Apollo selected the autopsy report and presented it.

"Well then I guess our victim was a zombie because there is nothing else he could've done at that moment except move to try and get help." Apollo said confidently. Stan looked at him with a confused way.

"The victim died of blood loss, not being stabbed! If we take into account how much time must have passed between you witnessing Phantom R enter the building and you seeing him pull out the knife, we can infer that you have contradicted the evidence. The average amount of time it takes for someone to die of blood loss is about fifteen to thirty minutes. It should have taken you a maximum of five minutes to get from the place you saw Phantom R enter the building, to the place you saw him pull out the knife. The victim wasn't dead; HE WAS STILL ALIVE AND FIGHTING TO KEEP IT THAT WAY!" Apollo explained. Lepard started sweating again but quickly snapped out of it.

"I could've sworn he was dead when I… never mind." Stan whispered. Apollo heard him.

"You could've sworn he was dead when what? When you did what?" Apollo asked. Stan started sweating.

"Y-You heard that?" Stan asked. Apollo nodded and folded his arms. His bracelet reacted as Stan did something. Apollo leaned on the desk to get a better look.

"Your Honor! Please have the witness testify about what he just said!" Apollo shouted. The Judge nodded.

"I'm quite curious to figure out what this was about as well. Witness, testify about your statement." The Judge ordered, pounding his gavel. Stan became nervous.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~What I Meant~**_

_ "I was talking about when I walked in of course. I thought he was dead when I walked in to see what had happened. But I quickly left to inform the constables." _Stan testified. The Judge nodded.

"That would explain it. Mr. Justice, you may cross examine this testimony if you think it is necessary." The Judge said. Apollo nodded.

"Thank you, Your Honor." Apollo said.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**~What I Meant~**_

_**~Justice VS Lepard~**_

"_I was talking about when I walked in of course. I thought he was dead when I walked in to see what had happened. But I quickly left to inform the constables." _Apollo's bracelet reacted to his testimony. _Something's going on, _Apollo thought.

**Perceive the Truth**

**10/10 Picarats**

"_I was talking about when I walked in of course. I thought he was dead when I walked in to see what had happened." _Apollo looked around during this part of the testimony and noticed Stan's hand was moving slightly. The truth occurred to him.

"GOTCHA! Stan Stephan… you are hiding something. When you talk about entering the building, your hand twitches. This is some kind of subconscious habit of yours that even you might not understand. But I do. This habit means that you did something with your hand before or after this event." Apollo explained. Stan was shocked.

"First you pose as a defense attorney, now you pose as a psychic. What next?" Lepard said, shaking his head and sighing. _P-Posing?! I admit I'm no psychic, but I am a defense attorney, _Apollo thought. The Judge shook his head.

"Mr. Justice, please clarify what it is that you mean when you say he 'did something with his hand before or after this event'." The Judge said. Apollo nodded before pounding his fists down on the desk.

"That is exactly what I mean. Our witness did something at the scene of the crime! Something he now regrets. His subconscious habits prove this." Apollo explained, pointing at the witness while doing so. The courtroom filled with various murmurs regarding this. The Judge pounded his gavel multiple times.

"Order! Order in the court! Mr. Justice, this is a very serious accusation if I am to understand what you are saying. Are you placing this witness as the…?" The Judge began. Apollo nodded.

"Yes I am. Stan Stephan, you are the true culprit!" Apollo shouted, pointing at him. Lepard was knocked back by shock as was Stephan. Professor Layton leaned on the desk.

"I don't question your accusation, but I do believe you are going to have to use the evidence to help prove this, Mr. Justice." Professor Layton said. Apollo began getting nervous.

"Don't worry Apollo, we know you can do this!" Trucy said reassuringly. Apollo nodded before turning back to the court. He pounded his fists down on the desk.

"All the evidence may point to Phantom R as the culprit, but it can just as easily be turned around and used to accuse this man." Apollo explained. The Judge pounded his gavel.

"Witness! Please testify about-" The Judge began but was cut off.

"OBJECTION! No Your Honor, no more testimony is needed. I can pull off accusing him by using the evidence we have here. The murder occurred at 3:00 yesterday morning. During this time, our witness, Stan Stephan, was lying in wait inside the apartment complex. His goal was to commit murder. The knife was in his hands and when the victim came around the corner, he stabbed him. In order to pin the blame on someone else, he left just before Phantom R returned and posed as a normal citizen. When he saw Phantom R, now shocked to find a dead body in the room, he reported him to the police." Apollo explained.

"OBJECTION! Now try using some evidence in your explanation. Give me evidence that proves our witness was lying in wait for the defendant!" Prosecutor Lepard shouted. Apollo nodded. Professor Layton turned to him and watched as he chose his evidence.

"TAKE THAT! This cellphone was found at the scene. A quick fingerprint analysis should show that our witness was the owner!" Apollo shouted. Lepard started sweating.

"Grrr!" Lepard growled. Apollo folded his arms in confidence, smirking at the Prosecutor before turning his attention to the witness.

"Now then… Stan Stephan… tell the court… WHY WAS IT THAT YOU WANTED TO KILL THE DEFENDANT?!" Apollo shouted. Stan pounded his fist against the witness stand.

"You don't know what you're talking about! You can't pin this on me! What about that girl that was up here before me, I think she was a lot more suspicious than me!" Stan shouted. Apollo and the Professor pointed at the exact same moment.

"OBJECTION!" The two shouted.

"I assert that our witness is the true culprit behind this case!" Apollo shouted, still pointing with the Professor.

"I also believe our witness is guilty of murder! All of the evidence presented against Phantom R thus far can just as easily be flipped around and pointed at this witness!" Professor Layton agreed. The two pounded their hands and fist down on the desk before shouting.

"TAKE THAT!"

"N-No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Stan yelled, finally caught. Apollo pounded his fists down on the desk.

"Now, Mr. Stephan… why, what was your motive for killing Phantom R?" Apollo asked. Stan looked up, reminded of his goal. He looked over at Phantom R and the two locked eyes. Phantom R saw what he was about to do. Stan pulled out a gun and pointed it at the Phantom. Phantom R jumped from his seat just in time to dodge the oncoming bullet. The teen landed safely on the wooden railing at the bottom of the jury benches above the defense stand.

_**Rhythm Challenge**_

_**Round 8: Dodge the Bullet 2**_

_**50/50 Picarats**_

"How did the witness get a gun in here?! Bailiff, stop him!" The Judge yelled before ducking as Stephan shot at his spot at the Judge's stand.

"Flora! Marie! Maya! Get to the lobby quickly!" Professor Layton shouted before he and Apollo ducked with Trucy and Luke below the defense stand. Phantom R stood ready as Stephan turned back to him. He shot a few shots. Phantom R jumped out of the way each time. He slid down the railing further, getting closer to the courtroom doors.

"Is that all you got?!" Phantom R taunted.

"You will die today, Phantom!" Stephan shouted.

"Look out Phantom R!" Professor Layton shouted. The gunfire began again as Stan attempted to shoot the night time thief. Phantom R dodged each bullet easily. He ducked under one and could barely feel it brush over the tip of his nose. The courtroom doors opened. Inspector Vergier rushed in and blocked the exits with multiple police officers.

"Hold it right there criminal!" Inspector Vergier shouted.

"What, you mean me?!" Phantom R asked cockily.

"No I don't mean you. Look out!" Inspector Vergier shouted. Stan began shooting once again. His shots came quicker. Phantom R slid down the railing, jumping over each shot before jumping to the stairs railing. He slid down it and ran head on towards Stephan. The Phantom jumped over each bullet as they shot towards him. Stephan ran out of bullets and threw the gun at Phantom R. The agile thief did a front flip and kicked the gun right back at Stephan, striking him square in the forehead, knocking him unconscious.

"Well that was fun. Do I get my 'Not Guilty' verdict now?" Phantom R asked.

_**Rhythm Challenge Complete!**_

_**Rank: A**_

_**50/50 Picarats**_

"W-Well, that certainly was a scare. This is only a formality at this point but the court finds Phantom R…" The Judge began after returning to his seat.

**NOT GUILTY!**

"That is all, court is adjourned!" The Judge said.

_~December 15__th__: 12:33 P.M.~_

_~Paris Courthouse~_

_~Courtroom Lobby No. 3~_

"Well, that was scary." Luke said, still shaking. Professor Layton placed a hand on his shoulder. Inspector Vergier walked in.

"We have apprehended Stan Stephan. He will be going to prison for life. We really need to step up courtroom security to keep out people like him." Inspector Vergier said. Apollo stepped in.

"Look at it this way, Inspector. If he was kept out, we wouldn't have found the true culprit. By the way, what happened to Prosecutor Lepard?" Apollo asked.

_~December 15__th__: 1:00 P.M.~_

_~Location: ?~_

"Master, I was not able to keep the attorney from discovering Stephan's true crime. I am terribly sorry." The voice of Lepard said to his Primary Leader who sat in a chair above him.

"You foolish moron! I give you one job and you fail!" The Primary Leader shouted before pulling out a gun. He aimed at Lepard and pulled the trigger, shooting him in the right shoulder.

"AHHHGG!" Lepard shouted, falling to the ground in pain. The Primary Leader stood up and walked towards Lepard. He lifted him up by the neck before throwing him against a nearby wall.

"Enough!" The Master yelled as he came from the shadows.

"My apologies… Napoleon." The Primary Leader said after noticing that his body reconstruction was complete. Raphael's father followed behind him as he walked into view.

"My body has been fully restored. And I am now ready to make my grand return. But first, we must rid ourselves of Phantom R and Professor Layton. Apollo Justice is of no concern to us. He is an incompetent fool. The murder at the airport in this American city known as Los Angeles was merely to keep Wright away until we have finished our plan. And how is our little friend 'Inspector Vergier'?" Napoleon asked. The Primary Leader smirked.

"As of now, nobody knows of his true identity except for you and I. But that will change soon. Layton will find out, and his past will come back to slap him in the face. Apollo Justice will be killed and returned to Los Angeles to further cememnt into Phoenix Wright's mind what a foolish idea it was for him to risk his badge for a friend. His moral must be crushed and grinded into dust. He will no longer be a problem." The Primary leader explained. Napoleon nodded in appreciation.

**Trial Complete: Earned 300 Picarats**

**Picarats and Hint Coins:**

_1176/1190 Picarats_

_10 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_**Phoenix's Case:**_

_Phoenix Wright's Attorney's Badge_

_Magatama_

_Pistol_

_Footprints_

_**Apollo's Case:**_

_Apollo Justice's Attorney's Badge_

_Apollo's Bracelet_

_Case Complete!_


	14. Ch 13: Turnabout of Coincidence: Day 3

**Chapter 13: Turnabout of Coincidence: Day 3**

_~December 15__th__: 4:27 P.M.~_

_~District Court~_

_~Prosecutor's Lobby No. 3~_

"Well, that was unexpected. The defense pulled a trick on us and as a result the trial has been drawn out until tomorrow. We need to investigate a bit more, I am positive that defendant is the culprit." Edgeworth explained. Phoenix nodded.

"I don't think that's our real criminal, Edgeworth. Let's head back to the crime scene and see if we can find anything that will help us figure out who is really behind this." Phoenix replied. He pulled the watch out of his suit coat pocket and looked at the time.

"And we should hurry. It's getting late." Phoenix added. They both nodded and began making their way to the airport. Phoenix's phone began ringing on the way there but he didn't notice. They reached the airport and were immediately greeted by Detective Gumshoe and Detective Skye.

"Mr. Edgeworth, Mr. Wright, glad you made it. We found something you might want to look at. Gumshoe lifted something out of his pocket and handed it to Phoenix.

"What is it?" Phoenix asked while turning it over in his hands.

"That's what we're wondering. We thought you might know but clearly you don't. We thought it was some sort of pin or something.

"You fool! This is a Prosecutor's Badge!" Edgeworth yelled as soon as he looked at it.

"W-What?!" Phoenix asked in shock.

"Gumshoe! Skye! Where did you find this?!" Edgeworth asked.

"The victim. This was in his pocket." Ema explained. Edgeworth was knocked back by shock.

"T-Then this means…" Phoenix began. Gumshoe nodded, knowing what he was about to say. _Either he got a hold of this badge from the culprit, or the victim was a Prosecutor, _Phoenix thought.

_**Prosecutor's Badge added to the Court Record**_

"Let's go to the Prosecutor's office. They should be able to identify this badge. I'm the Chief so they'll let all of you in. Let's get going." Edgeworth said. They quickly reached the Prosecutor's office.

"Guard! We need to get to the records room. Have all the locked doors opened, now!" Edgeworth demanded. The guard nodded and opened all the security doors leading down to the records room above the basement. They reached it and Edgeworth quickly read the number on the back of the badge.

"89315. Spread out and search the files for that number. Quickly!" Edgeworth said. Everyone split up, going down different aisles in search of the numbers identity.

"Found it!" Ema yelled from the third aisle. Everyone came rushing towards her. Edgeworth pulled the file from her hands and read it.

"Nadir de Lepard. Sounds French." Edgeworth said. Phoenix was knocked back by shock.

"Edgeworth! T-That's the Prosecutor Apollo was facing in Paris earlier today!" Phoenix yelled.

"Then what is he doing filed into our districts Prosecutor list?!" Edgeworth asked. Phoenix placed a hand to his chin in thought.

"TAKE THAT! He must have fled to France in order to avoid getting charged with murder! But then why would he face Apollo in court not long after?" Phoenix asked. He decided to call Apollo and deliver the news.

_ "Hello." _Apollo answered on the other end.

"Apollo! Nadir de Lepard is a Prosecutor listed in the Los Angeles Prosecutor files!" Phoenix said into the phone.

_"W-What?! How do you know?!"_ Apollo asked.

"We found his Prosecutor's Badge on the body of my case's victim! We brought it back here and looked up the number! It's his!" Phoenix replied.

_"Hang on, Mr. Wright! Professor! Professor! Come here, it's important! What…. NO TRUCY! Mr. Wright is not sending you pudding through the phone!"_ Apollo said. He handed the phone to the Professor.

_"Mr. Wright, what's going on?"_ Professor Layton asked.

"It's Prosecutor Lepard! He works under Edgeworth here in Los Angeles! He fled to Paris in order to avoid a murder charge! We found his badge on the victim of my case!" Phoenix explained.

_~December 16__th__: 8:27 P.M.~_

_~Paris Hotel~_

"We need to find out where Prosecutor Lepard went in order to help Mr. Wright with his case!" Professor Layton said after explaining to everyone just what they were talking about on the phone.

"Wait a sec! What about the investigation?! Marie's violin, Amelia, what about that?!" Phantom R asked. Professor Layton shook his head.

"Prosecutor Lepard is our highest priority right now! We need to find him first and turn him in!" Professor Layton replied. Phantom R shook his head.

"I'm sorry Professor, but the mystery we were involved in contains too many things that were important to me. I'm going to look for Amelia and Marie's violin. That's what we should be searching for." Phantom R said before closing the door behind him as he left. Marie looked from Professor Layton to the door.

"Professor! We can't just let him go out there and look for Amelia alone!" Marie said. Fondue barked in agreement from his place in her arms.

"We need to find Lepard quickly. Mr. Wright's case may be involved in this mystery somehow." Professor Layton said calmly. Marie shook her head before chasing after Phantom R.

"What do you think Prosecutor Lepard is doing here in Paris?" Maya asked. Professor Layton shifted his hat on his head and replied by telling her he didn't know.

"Professor. I think we should start at the constabulary. He might be there trying to pose as a Prosecutor." Apollo said. Professor Layton was reminded of something.

"That's right! Phantom R and I found this in Inspector Vergier's office. It's a page relating to a book we found about the Babylon at the library before Mr. Wright left. I think it's time we talked to him about it." Professor Layton said. He took Apollo and they left for the constabulary.

_~December 15__th__: 8:39 P.M.~_

_~Paris Constabulary~_

"Inspector Vergier! May I speak with you for a moment?" Professor Layton asked as soon as they found him. Inspector Vergier nodded and brought them into his office. Professor Layton pulled a piece of paper from Luke's satchel and held it up.

"This is a page that was missing from a very vital point in a book about the Babylon garden we found at the library. We found this in your office a few days ago." Professor Layton began.

"Well I wouldn't know how that got in here." The Inspector replied. Apollo felt his bracelet give a slight jerk. _What?! He's hiding something, _Apollo thought.

**Perceive the Truth**

**10/10 Picarats**

_"Well I wouldn't know how that got in here." _Apollo listened to him and looked all over his visible body for a sign of the truth. _He has a subconscious habit, I know it! But where, _Apollo thought. He lifted his eyes up and looked at Inspector Vergier's. They twitched slightly as he said "got in here".

"GOTCHA!" Apollo shouted, startling everyone. He pounded his fists on Inspector Vergier's desk before pointing at him, "You Liar! You know very well how that page got in here; I can see it in your eyes!" Professor Layton realized that Apollo's bracelet had reacted to something.

**Earned 10/10 Picarats**

"That paper is dealing with the Babylon garden! I don't have any reason to take it, much less rip it out of a book!" Inspector Vergier argued. Several police officers came in after hearing the yelling.

"Constables! Arrest these two at once! I am charging them with theft! I'm sure it was you two that stole that paper and you're trying to throw the blame on me! I needed your help catching Phantom R, Layton, but so far, you have done a poor job in that regard. Take them away!" Inspector Vergier shouted. The guards pulled their arms back and cuffed them before carrying them away. _'Layton', _Professor Layton thought, becoming suspicious once more.

"Professor! What do we do now?!" Apollo asked as they were pushed into a cell. The guard took Apollo's bracelet and confiscated it.

"Hey! Give that back!" Apollo shouted, reaching for it.

"We are allowed one phone call each, correct?" Professor Layton asked the constable. He nodded before handing them the corded phone through the bars. Professor Layton dialed a number.

"Luke! Are you there?!" Professor Layton asked. _HOW'S A THIRTEEN YEAR OLD GONNA BAIL US OUT OF JAIL, _Apollo screamed in his head.

_"Professor? What's going on?" _Luke asked.

"Get Emmy, Trucy, and Maya and come down to the constabulary. Quickly." Professor Layton ordered.

_"W-What's going on?!" _Luke asked.

"I'll explain everything when you get here. Just hurry." Professor Layton said before hanging up and handing the phone to Apollo. Apollo dialed a number.

"Hello. Mr. Wright?" Apollo said into the phone.

_ "What is it Apollo, did you find out something regarding Lepard?" _Phoenix asked.

"No, the Professor and I are in jail." Apollo said.

_"…" _Phoenix said.

"…" Apollo said.

_"…"_ Phoenix said.

"…." Apollo said.

_". . . . . . . WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"_ Phoenix screamed into the phone, nearly knocking Apollo's eardrums into his brain.

"We got accused of theft. Remember the missing page from that book. Professor Layton and Phantom R found it at Inspector Vergier's office during Emmy's trial. When we confronted Inspector Vergier about it my bracelet started to react and it told me he was lying. When I challenged him he threw us in jail." Apollo explained.

_"….Ha ha ha HA HA HA HA HA!"_ Phoenix laughed.

"W-What's funny?" Apollo asked.

_"Oh nothing, it's just, that's a dead giveaway that he took the page! Apollo, you guys got him! You just need to figure out what to do next."_ Phoenix explained.

"Yeah, we also need an attorney!" Apollo said.

_"And that's why you called me. Well, I'll tell you what. Let Maya take my place until I get there. I've seen her in court and she'll do until I can get to Paris."_ Phoenix explained. Apollo said okay and ended the call, returning the phone to the police officer.

"I guess Maya's our defense attorney until Mr. Wright gets back. She's going to have to get Phantom R to help her continue the investigation for now." Apollo explained.

_~December 16__th__: 7:29 A.M.~_

_~District Court~_

_~Prosecutor's Lobby No. 3~_

"Given what we figured out yesterday, I think we have a new suspect." Phoenix said to Edgeworth as they began entering the courtroom.

"Either way, I am still the Prosecutor and I still have to do my job." Edgeworth said. The trial began again.

"Court is now in session. Mr. Edgeworth, Mr. Hewitt, I trust that you both investigated further into the case, is that correct?" The Judge said. Edgeworth nodded and so did the defense.

"Well then, have at it. Please tell us what you have uncovered." The Judge said before leaning back in his chair. Edgeworth slammed his hand on the desk.

"Your Honor, my investigation has yielded a surprising amount of results. Namely that I am not the only Prosecutor involved in this case. A Prosecutor's Badge was found on the scene of the crime." Edgeworth explained.

"HOLD IT!" Skylar yelled, "That means there's another suspect! Mt client cannot possible be found guilty if…"

"OBJECTION! Mr. Hewitt, while that is the most plausible deduction, it is simply not possible. This Prosecutor's Badge is no longer recorded in our records." Edgeworth explained. Phoenix looked up.

"Edgeworth, what are you doing?" Phoenix whispered. Edgeworth explained that he was trying to get the defense to call a mistrial so that a new investigation could start and they would be allowed to go to Paris. Skylar pounded a fist on the desk.

"YOUR HONOR! The defense would like to call for…" Skylar began but was interrupted.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix yelled. Edgeworth pounded his hand on the desk.

"Your Honor, please disregard that objection." Edgeworth said. The Judge shook his head.

"Mr. Edgeworth, you are overruled. Please proceed, Mr. Wright." The Judge said. Phoenix nodded.

"The Prosecution is lying! Our investigation yesterday revealed that the badge in question was in reality… OWNED BY A MAN THAT HAS FLED THE COUNTRY!" Phoenix yelled. The courtroom was filled with murmurs. The Judge pounded his gavel.

"Mr. Wright, get up here and testify! Tell us about the investigation!" The Judge demanded.

"O-OBJECTION!" Edgeworth yelled.

"OVERRULED!" Skylar retorted. Phoenix mad his way to the witness stand.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~The Investigation~**_

_ "Yesterday, we returned to the scene of the crime. While there, Detective Gumshoe and Detective Skye showed us a piece of evidence. This evidence was that badge. They had found it in the pocket of the victim. We looked up the number at the Prosecutor's office and it was revealed to be owned by a Prosecutor by the name of Nadir de Lepard. This very same man was facing Attorney Justice in court earlier that day. His location is now unknown." _Phoenix testified.

"In light of this new information, I am going to have to release this defendant. A new investigation will begin. Court is adjourned." The Judge said, pounding his gavel.

"Was that close enough to your goal Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked as they left the courtroom.

"We will now go to Paris. It is my knowledge that you have a job to do there." Edgeworth said. Phoenix nodded and they went their separate ways to begin packing.

_**Trial Complete: Earned 300 Picarats**_

_~December 17__th__: 8:00 A.M.~_

_~Paris Courthouse~_

_~Courtroom No. 1~_

_~Turnabout of Deduction~_

"We are here to begin the trial of Hershel Layton and Apollo Justice. Are the defense and prosecution ready?" The Judge asked.

"Y-Yes, Your Honor." Maya said nervously. _Why do I have to do this, _Maya thought.

"The Prosecution has been ready to rock for a while, Your Honor." A voice from across the courtroom said.

"K-K-Klavier! Klavier Gavin!" Maya said in shock. _Why's he here?! I thought the Prosecutor was going to be Lepard, _Maya thought.

"Ah, Fraulein Medium, how is Herr Wright? I was sure that since Herr Forehead is the defendant, Mr. Wright would be the defense." Klavier said. Maya shook her head.

"He's back home. Why are you here?" Maya asked. The Judge pounded his gavel.

"The friendly chatter can recommence after the trial. Now then, Prosecutor Gavin, you may make your statement." The Judge said. Gavin nodded.

"Well, according to our Investigator, Vergier, the defendants were accused of theft. This page came from a library book, a very important library book might I add." Klavier explained.

"W-What do you mean? How important is it?!" Maya asked, pointing at him. Klavier pounded his fist against the wall. He thrust his arm forward in a pointing pose.

"More important than the sun! This book tells of an ancient civilization rumored to have dominated this world thousands of years ago. It's the only remnant! My other evidence includes… this report, this theft accusation paper, this security tape, AND this file of the defendants!" Klavier explained. _He's just showing off now. If it's the Azran he's talking about than there are a LOT more remnants then that, _Maya thought.

_**Page added to the Court Record**_

_**Book added to the Court Record**_

_**Police Report added to the Court Record**_

_**Theft Accusation added to the Court Record**_

_**Security Tape added to the Court Record**_

_**Defendant's Files added to the Court Record**_

"Very well then. Prosecutor Gavin, you may call your first witness." The Judge said. Klavier nodded.

"Inspector Vergier! You may now rock the court with your testimony!" Klavier yelled.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~The Events of Yesterday~**_

_"Professor Layton and that Attorney came into my office last night at around 8:00. They shoved that paper in my face and started accusing me of stealing it. I called in a couple constables and had them sent to a cell. Then I filed the accusation slip." _Inspector Vergier testified.

"Thank you, Inspector. You may now begin your cross examination, Ms. Fey." The Judge said. Maya nodded. _Oh boy, _Maya thought, beginning to sweat.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**~The Events of Yesterday~**_

_**~Fey VS Gavin~**_

_ "Professor Layton and that Attorney came into my office last night at around 8:00. They shoved that paper in my face and started accusing me of stealing it." _Maya thought for a moment. Feeling as though something was going to come to her. Something clicked in her mind and she presented the accusation report.

"OBJECTION!" Maya yelled, pointing at him, "T-That's not what this says."

"What is that?" The Judge asked. Maya decided to answer with a little more confidence.

"That is the accusation report filed by this Inspector!" Maya said, hands on her hips with confidence. She slammed her hands on the desk, "It says that it was filed at about 8:45, and since you filed it right after arresting them, THAT MEANS IT'S A CONTRADICTION!"

"That it is, that it is. Mr. Gavin, do you have anything to say to this?" The Judge asked.

"Ah, congratulations, Fraulein Medium. However, the testimony states that this was the time they arrived. Unless, you have a piece of evidence that could display the truth for us." Klavier said. Maya thought for a moment. _Is he trying to help me, _Maya thought.

"Ms. Fey, please present evidence that tells us when the defendants arrived." The Judge said. Maya searched through her evidence, all the while remembering Klavier's hint. She selected the security tape.

"TAKE THAT! I'm sure if we watch the tape, it will contain the time they entered." Maya said. Klavier smirked.

"Very well. Mr. Gavin, if you would please play the tape." The Judge said.

"Ja, Your Honor." Klavier said before beginning the tape. Sure enough, the time stamp said 8:39, proving that Inspector Vergier had made a mistake in his testimony.

"A-Alright! So what! I made a mistake! How does that prove I stole that page?!" Vergier yelled. Klavier nodded.

"Ja, this is a very good point witness! Fraulein Medium! How does this affect anything?" Klavier asked, pointing at her. Maya was knocked back by shock before beginning to sweat.

"Uh… umm… N-No fair… I don't know…" Maya said. _How does Nick do this, _Maya thought.

"Maya! What do we do?" Trucy and Luke asked. Maya started sweating more. Professor Layton gripped the railing in front of him, hoping that they would figure it out. Maya pounded her fists down on the desk and stared at it as she thought. _Think Maya think! What would Nick do? What would the Professor do? What would Apollo do? What would… sis do, _Maya thought. She began to think about any of the trials she had seen Mia take on.

"We're going to need a miracle, Professor." Apollo said.

_~December 17__th__: 9:03 A.M.~_

_~Location: ?~_

"Let me go, now! As soon as I get out of this, Amelia and I are getting out of here!" Phantom R said sternly as he fought against the guards that held him.

"Oh contraire, Phantom R, or should I say, Raphael." Napoleon said as he revealed himself. Phantom R glared at him.

"Napoleon! Then who's this?!" Phantom R yelled, motioning to the primary subordinate of Napoleon.

"My name is Bloom. I was the subordinate of Bronev Reinel, the previous leader of Targent." Bloom said.

"Targent!" Phantom R yelled, struggling against the guards. Bloom simply laughed.

"Your father has done an excellent job in returning my body to its former glory, Raphael." Napoleon said, shocking the Phantom.

"No! No! No! You're lying! How could my dad have helped you at all?! He's a painter!" Phantom R shouted.

"You really think you got your thief skills out of nowhere. I am positive that you have already deduced this, but, your dad was the one behind the missing casket of Napoleon that the museum found out about." Napoleon explained.

"Phantom R!" The voice of Amelia yelled from a nearby hallway. Amelia ran out into the room.

"An uninvited guest. Well, now that I have Phantom R's little trinket, I have no need for you. Dispose of her!" Napoleon ordered. Guards began moving towards her. Phantom R struggled to break free but to no avail.

"Amelia! No! Get away from her!" Phantom R yelled. His hat fell off and the ring he had been hiding within it fell out. It was then that Phantom R saw the glowing sign of the Babylon on it.

"On my mark men! Ready! Aim! FIRE!" Bloom ordered. His soldiers took aim and fired. Phantom R watched on in horror. The bullets bounced off an invisible shield that glowed purple when it made contact with the bullets. Bloom broke down in a fit of rage.

"What is this?! You there! Hand me the Azran book!" Bloom ordered one of his men. The soldier handed him the book. He flipped through it but found nothing. He threw the book to the ground and it opened to a page.

Y-You… you are… the reincarnation of…" Bloom stuttered. Amelia walked forwad, now looking completely different.

"…Aria…" Amelia finished, revealing her true identity.

**Picarats and Hint Coins:**

_1486/1500 Picarats_

_10 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_**Phoenix's Case:**_

_Phoenix Wright's Attorney's Badge_

_Magatama_

_Case Complete!_

_**Maya's Case:**_

_Apollo Justice's Attorney's Badge_

_Page_

_Book_

_Police Report_

_Theft Accusation_

_Security Tape_

_Defendant's Files_

_Nadir de Lepard's Prosecutor's Badge_


	15. Ch 14: Turnabout of Deduction: Day 1

**Chapter 14: Turnabout of Deduction: Day 1 (Cont.)**

_~December 17__th__: 9:03 A.M.~_

_~Paris Airport~_

_~Gate 3~_

"Let's go, we have to move! Maya won't last long standing against Lepard in court!" Phoenix said as he and Edgeworth rounded a corner in the airport, running as fast as they could down the hall to the exit. They quickly ran out and nearly froze solid as the frigid winter air blasted into their faces. Pearl trailed close behind but she began to fall back. Phoenix lifted her up and carried her the rest of the way. They soon reached the courthouse.

_~December 17__th__: 8:49 A.M.~_

_~Paris Courthouse~_

_~Courtroom No. 1~_

"A-And that is how you make a cherry pie, without cherries." Maya finished her explanation she had been using to stall. Klavier sighed and shook his head.

"Now, can you tell us how the time contradiction you discovered affects anything? Or do you have any evidence to prove anything of that sort?" Klavier asked. Maya held her head and stared at the desk, sweating heavily. _What do I do? What do I do?! Wait… evidence… the Theft Accusation… does that have anything to do with this, _Maya thought. She remembered the Professor's suspicions about Inspector Vergier. _He thought that Vergier wasn't the real Vergier. If that's the case than the two Vergier's would have different handwriting. Nick has the note he found with the bad handwriting, and I have Vergier's real handwriting. That means… this Vergier is the fake! Of course, _Maya deduced. She pounded her fists on the desk.

"TAKE THAT!" Maya shouted, presenting her evidence, and taking everyone by surprise.

"W-What is that?" The Judge asked. _Nick's entrance better be perfect in order for this to work, _Maya thought.

"The Theft Accusation papers. Professor Layton, one of the defendants, has had a suspicion since he arrived. A suspicion that the Vergier he interacted with was not the real Vergier. These papers were written by the real Vergier and the real Vergier was the one that put these two in jail. However, the Vergier that stands before us…" Maya explained before gesturing towards the courtroom doors. They swung open.

"…Is a fraud!" Phoenix shouted, holding up the note with the bad handwriting. Apollo and the Professor were both taken aback by shock. _I leave the rest to you, Phoenix Wright, _Maya thought. Phoenix made his way to his rightful spot at the defense stand. He slammed his hands down hard on the desk.

"This note contains the handwriting of who we believe is the fraud standing before us. His name, Simon Foster, more commonly known as, JEAN DESCOLE!" Phoenix shouted, pointing at the fake Vergier.

"Y-You… you… I am not the guilty one here. However, I will commend you Mr. Wright and you too, Ms. Fey. You two managed to beat Layton to it. It is I, Jean Descole." Descole shouted as he removed his disguise. Layton lifted his hat and tossed something he had been keeping under it to Descole. His mask.

"That belongs to you, Descole." The Professor said, nodding and keeping a stern face. It was then that Phoenix noticed the Prosecutor.

"K-Klavier… W-Where's Nadir de Lepard?!" Phoenix asked. Klavier shook his head.

"He has disappeared. Nobody knows of his current where-abouts. I suppose he suffered quite a shock from losing to Herr Forehead here." Klavier explained. Phoenix placed a hand to his chin in thought.

"Now then, let's hear the testimony. Herr French dude! Testify about your disguise!" Klavier ordered. _French Dude? That certainly is Klavier Gavin, _Phoenix thought.

"You Americans are very odd." Descole said before beginning his testimony.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~The Disguise~**_

_ "I came up with the idea to disguise myself as the French Inspector for a very good reason. To get Layton involved in the investigation he is currently in. You must believe me; I had good intentions in mind. I have Inspector Vergier held in the courtroom basement. I was not the Vergier that arrested these two." _Descole finished his testimony.

"This case has taken a rather interesting turn. Mr. Wright, you may begin the cross examination." The Judge said, pounding his gavel. Phoenix nodded.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**~The Disguise~**_

_**~Wright VS Gavin~**_

_ "I came up with the idea to disguise myself as the French Inspector for a very good reason. To get Layton involved in the investigation he is currently in."_ Phoenix stopped to think for a moment. _Alright, we are cross examining Descole, someone we thought was dead. How, _Phoenix thought. He noticed that the Professor hadn't spoken much before moving on with the cross examination.

_"You must believe me; I had good intentions in mind. I have Inspector Vergier held in the courtroom basement. I was not the Vergier that arrested these two." _ Phoenix decided to press him.

"HOLD IT! Descole, some of the worst things imaginable can be done with the best intentions. Your disguise nearly caused the criminal Targent organization to kill us!" Phoenix yelled, pointing at him. Descole was knocked back by shock before sweating and leaning over the witness stand.

"Your Honor! Why are we still on trial?! The mere fact that someone was disguising himself as Inspector Vergier should debunk any guilt towards these two!" Phoenix yelled.

"Daddy! That's not going to work! Remember, the real Inspector Vergier arrested them!" Trucy said. Phoenix started sweating, realizing that she was right. _She's right. And there goes my only argumen- wait… Inspector Vergier…,_ Phoenix thought. He slammed his hands down on the desk.

"Jean Descole… WHERE IS THE REAL INSPECTOR?!" Phoenix shouted, pointing at him. Everyone in the court received a pang of realization.

"Ohhh… now I get it! You're going to use this question to throw the case on its head by bringing in the possibility that the real Vergier might…" Maya began.

"That's right, Mr. Wright! Mr. Descole, tell us where he is!" The Judge shouted, completely ignoring Maya's comment. Apollo watched Descole closely. Something clicked in his mind and he looked closer. Descole was hiding something. _Huh, he's hiding something. How do I get this to Mr. Wright, _Apollo thought. Phoenix realized that his Magatama was also reacting to him and he saw the Psyche-Locks envelope Descole. _This goes without saying but, he's hiding something, _Phoenix thought. Phoenix and Apollo slowly picked their way through their respective attack strategies and came to a unified truth.

"GOTCHA!"

"TAKE THAT!"

The two pointed from their spots in the courtroom. Phoenix caught what Apollo was doing out of the corner of his eye and realized that there was no escape for Descole now.

"Descole! Before we reveal what happened to the real Inspector Vergier, we are giving you one last chance to admit it." Phoenix said as Apollo moved to the defense stand. Professor Layton watched Descole begin to break down.

"Y-Y-You know. W-What do you know… exactly…?" Descole asked. Phoenix and Apollo pounded their hands on the desk before pointing at him.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Phoenix and Apollo shouted.

"OBJECTION!"

"De Lepard!" Professor Layton said as he saw him walk in. The Judge repeatedly pounded his gavel. Edgeworth walked in with De Lepard held by the arm.

"I found him leaving the city near an abandoned sewage plant." Edgeworth explained.

"Missing your proof of profession, de Lepard?!" Phoenix asked as Edgeworth held up the Prosecutor's Badge. _This case is about to come together at last, _Professor Layton thought.

"Your Honor, Herr Chief and I would like to pause the current testimony." Klavier said as Edgeworth walked behind the Prosecutor's Bench. The Judge nodded and asked what they would like to do in the meantime.

"We would like Prosecutor Nadir de Lepard to testify about what he was doing at this abandoned sewage plant." Edgeworth explained, folding his glasses and placing them in his pocket.

"Y-Yes! Your Honor, I think this will lead us to some useful information." Phoenix said, supporting the idea.

"OBJECTION! Your Honor, my testimony is in no way related to this case! It cannot be added to the record!" Lepard shouted, pounding his fist against the witness stand.

"Oh really? Well, we want to hear it anyway. Give us your testimony!" Klavier ordered, pointing at him. Lepard reluctantly began his testimony.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~What I Was Doing~**_

_ "T-This is not related to the case whatsoever! Nothing will come of this! I was there simply because I happened to be there! That is all! I live in this city, and I may go where I please!" _Lepard finished his testimony.

"Ok then. Mr. Wright, you may begin your cross examination." The Judge said. Phoenix nodded.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**~What I Was Doing~**_

_**~Wright/Justice VS Edgeworth/Gavin~**_

_ "T-This is not related to the case whatsoever! Nothing will come of this! I was there simply because I happened to be there! That is all! I live in this city, and I may go where I please!" _Phoenix selected Lepard's Prosecutor's Badge and presented it.

"OBJECTION! You live in Paris, is that right? Then do tell why you are registered as a Prosecutor in Los Angeles!" Phoenix shouted, slamming his hands on the desk.

"I knew that would come up sometime!" Apollo said to himself.

"I-I used to live there! I moved here quite a while back." Lepard said. Phoenix shook his head.

"This badge was found on the victim of a case that concluded yesterday in America. The man died of blood loss resulting from a gunshot a few days ago. Your badge was found on him, AND the true culprit was never found! Explain this!" Phoenix shouted. Lepard started sweating.

"If you're framing me as the killer then you're wasting your time! I have an alibi! I was Prosecuting a trial in which he was the defense!" Lepard shouted, pointing at Apollo.

"That may very well be the case! But an accomplice is always a possibility!" Professor Layton shouted, joining in his argument. Phoenix nodded. _This is where all the other cases come into play. The case that nearly lost me my attorney's badge! This man is in cahoots with Targent, _Phoenix thought.

"And who would that accomplice be?!" Lepard asked.

_~December 17__th__: 10:22 A.M.~_

_~Abandoned Sewage Plant~_

"Stop them! Get after them! Quickly!" Bloom shouted as Phantom R pulled Amelia, now known to be Aria, towards the exit. Gunmen chased them but Aria blocked each bullet. Phantom R grabbed Marie's violin on the way out. They ran through the door and Phantom R immediately figured out where they were. He picked Aria up in his arms and jumped to a window sill. He saw another one above it and jumped to it. He kept this up and reached the top in no time. The gunmen saw him and started shooting at him.

_**Rhythm Challenge**_

_**Round 9: Paris Rooftops**_

_**60/60 Picarats**_

"Shoot him down! Get that girl!" Bloom ordered his men.

"Hang on Amelia!" Phantom R said as he began jumping from roof to roof, dodging bullets while doing so. The gunmen got more and more accurate as they deduced his jumping pattern. Phantom R picked up the pace and kept jumping as each bullet was fired. Amelia held on tighter as he jumped.

"You stupid idiots! Shoot him down or I'll shoot you down!" Bloom shouted.

"We're heading to courthouse, Amelia! We're almost there!" Phantom R said as his destination began coming into view. Napoleon joined the fray and landed in front of the Phantom. He pulled out a sword and tried to slash at him. Phantom R slid under the sword and kept jumping across the rooftops. The courthouse came into clearer view. Napoleon threw his sword at the Phantom but he ducked. The sword stuck itself in a wall. The Phantom jumped on it and it launched him up and over the wall. He landed in front of the courthouse.

_**Rhythm Challenge Complete!**_

_**Rank: A**_

_**60/60 Picarats**_

"And who would that accomplice be?!" Lepard asked. Phantom R burst in.

"Your Honor, evacuate the courtroom! Targent is right behind me and they are willing to kill to get to Amelia and this violin!" Phantom R ordered.

"What is this about?!" The Judge asked. A grenade flew through the door.

"That's what it's about! Duck everybody!" Phantom R shouted as he pushed Amelia below the defense stand with Phoenix and the others. The grenade went off just as he ducked, blowing chunks of the stone floor everywhere. The security guards pointed their guns at the door as Napoleon and Bloom came in.

"Detective Bloom!" Professor Layton said in shock.

"It's been a while, Layton." Bloom responded.

"Freeze!" The guards shouted. Napoleon scoffed and called in his troops.

"I think you are vastly outnumbered! Now, Phantom R, give me Aria!" Napoleon ordered.

"Aria!" Luke shouted in shock. The troops closed in around them, aiming their guns. Bloom ordered some troops to block the doors in order to prevent escape. Professor Layton examined the situation closely and searched for any sign of escape. Phoenix pulled Maya, Trucy, and Pearl back to guard them. Professor Layton motioned to Phantom R and motioned out his escape plan carefully. Phantom R nodded. He looked up. He jumped up on the defense stand before jumping to the jury railing and then leaping to one of the chandeliers. He unscrewed one bolt and sent it falling. Before it fell he leaped back to the railing. Luke and Flora quickly came down and followed the Professor as he guided their escape. Phoenix and Apollo did the same.

"Stop them! Stop them now- what do we have here?" Napoleon said as he noticed Aria's necklace on the ground.

"No!" Professor Layton said, realizing he had dropped it.

"The final piece of the puzzle. Azran and Babylon will now be raised again, and I will rule. So long all of you. There are bombs planted throughout this entire courtroom. It's been nice knowing you. Napoleon and Bloom left, leaving a few guards at the doors longer to ensure escape wouldn't be possible.

"Move! You'll die too if you stay!" Phoenix yelled, trying to reason with the guards. They simply shook their heads. Professor Layton got a feeling that told him the bombs were about to go off. Phantom R snuck up behind a guard and pounded him on the head with the Judge's mallet, knocking him unconscious. He did the same to the other.

"Let's move! Quickly, we have to go!" Professor Layton said as he began running for the exit. Luke and Flora followed close behind. The first bomb exploded at the Judge's bench and the court's structural integrity began to weaken.

"Let's go!" Apollo shouted, pulling Trucy along. They reached the lobby and realized they were moving slower than Phoenix and the Professor. A bomb exploded nearby and the ceiling began to collapse. Apollo shielded Trucy from a piece of ruble before realizing that they had been cut off from Phoenix and the others.

"Daddy!" Trucy yelled, trying to call them.

"Mr. Wright!" Apollo called.

"We're here! You'll need to find another way out! Find us when you get out!" Phoenix yelled.

"Alright!" Apollo shouted back before remembering that the Prosecutor's lobby had an exit. He ran through the nearby door that led to it. Trucy ran ahead and opened the door. A piece of the ceiling broke off and fell on Apollo. He was crushed against the floor.

"Polly!" Trucy yelled before beginning to run back and help.

"Go Trucy! Get to Mr. Wright and the Professor! Hurry up, this place is going to collapse!" Apollo commanded.

"But Apollo-" Trucy yelled.

"I'll be fine, just go!" Apollo yelled, trying to pull himself free of the rubble. Trucy reluctantly left. She met with Phoenix and the others as soon as she made it out and informed them of what had happened to Apollo. Phoenix began to run back in but the court caved in from structural weakness. The dust settled and their eyes rested upon a destroyed courtroom, nothing but rubble was left. Trucy saw something roll down a pile of rubble. _Is that his… badge…,_ Trucy thought. She ran over and picked it up. Sure enough, it was his. Tears began streaming down Trucy's face as she realized what had happened to him.

"Apollo! Apollo! Can you hear me?!" Phoenix yelled into the ruined courthouse. They felt the ground rumble and realized that it was starting. Napoleon was beginning to raise the two ancient ruins of Azran and Babylon.

"Layton! We have to move now! We can still stop them!" They heard Descole's voice from behind them. Descole then noticed Trucy crying in front of the ruined building.

"What happened?" Descole asked. He looked around but didn't see Apollo anywhere.

"Professor! You and Phantom R should go stop Napoleon. You're the last hope for Paris, and the world. We're going to see if we can find Apollo." Phoenix said. Professor Layton nodded and tipped his hat. They shook hands and went their separate ways. Phoenix turned back to Trucy. He leaned down and held her shoulders. Trucy turned and cried into his suit. _Well, there goes the deposit on this suit, _Phoenix thought. He lifted Maya to her feet and they begin digging into the rubble.

_~December 17__th__: 12:33 P.M.~_

_~Eifel Tower~_

"This is the fastest way I know to get up there! We need to hurry!" Phantom R said. Marie and Fondue had joined the group.

"Flora, you go back to the hotel and stay with Emmy. This is far too dangerous for you." Professor Layton said. Flora opened her mouth to object but he stopped her.

"That is an order!" Professor Layton said sternly. Flora nodded and headed back to the hotel. Phantom R and Marie entered the elevator with Luke, Fondue, and Descole following. Professor Layton followed as soon as he knew Flora was going to do as told.

"Marie may I?" Luke asked, motioning to her violin. He knew that this was the right time to test out what his theme for the Professor really meant. Marie nodded and handed him the violin. He played each note perfectly. The Babylon garden halted its weather pattern fluctuation abilities.

"So that's what it means." Marie said. Luke kept playing as they arrived at the top of the Eifel Tower. He handed Marie her violin and the group jumped to the floating garden.

**Trial Complete: Earned 500 Picarats**

**Picarats and Hint Coins:**

_2046/2060 Picarats_

_10 Hint Coins_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Phoenix Wright's Attorney's Badge_

_Magatama_

_Case Complete!_


	16. Ch 15: Napoleon's End

**Chapter 15: Napoleon's End**

_~December 17__th__: 1:22 P.M.~_

_~Destroyed Courthouse~_

"Apollo! Are you in there?!" Trucy yelled. They heard rubble fall and turned to see Apollo's arm reaching out from underneath some rock, weakly waving to them. Trucy and Phoenix ran to help him. The uncovered him and saw the he was fairly injured.

"Let's go quickly! We need to get him out of here!" Phoenix said. Trucy helped carry the weak defense attorney out to the grass and they set him down.

"H-How bad do I look?" Apollo asked airily.

"It's not that bad Apollo." Phoenix replied. Trucy was beginning to tear up. Apollo's bracelet tightened sharply.

"Y-You're lying, Mr. Wright. What happened to me?" Apollo asked.

"We'll have to wait for the paramedics to arrive." Phoenix said. Apollo lay his head back down and passed out.

_~December 17__th__: 3:01 P.M.~_

_~Paris Hospital~_

_~Room 4444~_

"Uh… ah… huh?" Apollo said as his eyes opened lazily. His vision was enveloped by both Trucy and Pearls, who were very glad to see him awake.

"Mr. Polly! You're up!" Pearl said with glee. Apollo looked himself over. His right leg was bandaged as was his hand. His hair was vastly out of place. He looked around.

"You know Mr. Wright. This reminds me of that time someone blew up the courtroom back home. Except I was quite a bit worse then." Apollo said. He tried to lift the arm he used to point in court. Pain shot through him like lightning and he clutched his arm in agony.

"W-What happened to my arm?" Apollo asked. It looked fine from the outside.

"Your arm was crushed underneath a rock. Your bracelet was also badly damaged." Phoenix explained. Trucy held up a plastic bag. Inside was his bracelet, vastly misshapen and cracked in various places.

"Herr Forehead!" Klavier said as he and Edgeworth walked in. They saw Apollo holding his bracelet, frozen in shock.

"A-Apollo… w-we can get you a new one… right daddy?" Trucy said. Phoenix sighed and shook his head.

"There were only two of these ever made according to your father Trucy." Phoenix said. He hastily covered his mouth.

"What would her father know about the bracelets?!" Apollo said, lifting himself out of the bed. He tried to point at Phoenix but failed.

"T-Tell me!" Apollo ordered.

"Trucy's father knows because he was once married to your mother. Your mother has the other bracelet. Your mother was also Trucy's mother. Trucy is your half-sister." Phoenix explained. Apollo froze in shock before passing out. He fell over and landed on the floor.

"That went well." Phoenix said, placing his hands in his pocket. "The doctors can handle things from here. Maya, Trucy, come with me. We need to get to the Babylon Garden to help the Professor. Let's go!"

_~December 17__th__: 2:00 P.M.~_

_~Babylon Garden~_

"Now where do we go?" Professor Layton asked the rhythm thief. Phantom R looked around. He pointed to a nearby set of stairs. They ran as fast as they could and soon found themselves in the center of the garden. Napoleon was laughing maniacally as he looked towards the sky.

"Napoleon! It ends here!" Phantom R shouted. Napoleon looked at him with disbelief.

"Y-You're still alive?!" Napoleon said skeptically.

"You might have taken one of us! And if you did end up killing him… then consider this your karma!" Phantom R yelled, pointing in the same fashion Apollo did while objecting.

"Heh heh! You really think you can defeat me?!" Napoleon asked. The Phantom gulped.

"If my dad brought you back, then it only seems right for me to send you away!" Phantom R shouted. Professor Layton examined the garden center. It was vast and open. A glowing orb stood on a pedestal in the center.

"Now Bloom!" Napoleon ordered. Bloom pushed the keystone into its keyhole and the glowing orb shot a beam of light into the sky.

"What is it doing?!" Professor Layton asked. Descole looked up at the light.

"It's calling the Azran Flying Garden into Paris. We have to stop it before it gets to close or the world will be destroyed!" Descole said. Professor Layton looked at the orb and began running towards it. Napoleon knocked him away before he could reach it.

"Professor!" Luke said in shock. Phantom R looked at Napoleon with anger and began running towards him. He jumped into the air and kicked him in the back of the head, sending him to the ground. Napoleon immediately stood up in anger and pulled out his sword. He slashed at the Phantom as he landed but the agile thief jumped back. He grabbed one of the decorative swords from around the orb and slashed at Napoleon. Napoleon blocked.

"Let's settle this once and for all, Phantom R." Napoleon said pointing at his foe with his sword. Phantom R narrowed his eyes.

"En garde!" Phantom R yelled before launching himself at Napoleon. They slashed at each other, blocking each move. Professor Layton took his opportunity and overpowered Bloom to get to the orb. Luke and Descole came running up to him.

"What do we do?!" Descole asked.

"We destroy it!" Professor Layton said, lifting his hat away from his face. The two pulled swords from around the orb and in unison they slashed at the orb, breaking it open. Phoenix, Maya, and Trucy arrived soon after. The garden began to crumble but stopped soon after.

"What why didn't it work?!" Luke asked in shock. He thought for a moment. _This is going to be crazy, but I have to try, _Luke thought. He took Marie's violin and began playing the themes he had thought of for Professor Layton, Phoenix Wright, and Phantom R. The garden shook again. Professor Layton and Phoenix joined with Phantom R as he finished his battle. The three pulled back their arms before thrusting them forward, pointing in unison at Napoleon.

"YOU LOSE!"

" N-No! No! NOOOOOOOOO! I will return Phantom R, you will see! I will rule this world!" Napoleon yelled but was pushed back by a tremor. He fell off the garden. Phantom R ran up to the edge and looked down. His leg was caught as Napoleon struggled to pull himself up. He gripped the edge of the garden as tightly as he could but his grip began to weaken. He kicked Napoleon away and watched as he fell. He looked up to avoid seeing him land. His grip failed and he began to fall. Someone grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"A-Apollo!" Phantom R said in shock. Apollo, using his uninjured arm, pulled Phantom R up.

"Come on we need to go! I told Professor Layton and Mr. Wright to go ahead. This place won't last much longer!" Apollo said, pain surging through him as he spoke. Phantom R nodded and they both ran as fast as they could for the way they came in. They reached the way back to the Eifel Tower and saw everybody waiting for them. They jumped and landed on the tower just as the garden fell into pieces once again. Apollo stood for a moment before collapsing once again. Phoenix looked down at the fallen attorney before turning to Trucy.

"He's really gotta learn to stop pushing himself." Phoenix said. Trucy nodded in agreement before looking back at Apollo.

_~December 17__th__: 4:56 P.M.~_

_~Paris Courthouse~_

_~Courtroom No. 3~_

"Well, this is gonna take forever to rebuild." Phantom R remarked. Marie nodded in agreement while Fondue barked.

"I'm going to have to wish you luck, Phantom R. Cause we can't stay for very long." Phoenix said, motioning to the rest of the group.

"Yeah well, thank you for everything you have done. I wasn't expecting anything like this to happen, but now that I think about it, I couldn't have done it alone." Phantom R said. He held out his hand. Phoenix took it and shook. He did the same with Professor Layton and Apollo.

"So long, Phantom R." Professor Layton said and led the group from the courtroom. Phantom R stayed with Marie and Fondue. They heard footsteps behind him.

"There he is! Catch that Rhythm Thief!" Inspector Vergier ordered his guards. Phantom R smiled and ran off with Fondue trailing behind. They jumped from each pile of rubble and exited the destroyed building.

_~With Phoenix Wright~_

"We'll see you again Professor, right?" Maya asked as she pulled her suitcase out of her room. Their plane was scheduled to leave in about an hour.

"Of course. Whether we like it or not, this world will remain full of mysteries. And I'm confident one of those mysteries will call on us to solve them." Professor Layton said. Something in his mind clicked.

"Where's Descole and Aria?!" Luke practically stole the words from his mouth. They looked around but they were nowhere to be seen. Apollo started sweating, as if he knew something. Phoenix walked in and a Psyche-Lock appeared in front of Apollo, throwing Phoenix off guard.

"W-Whoah!" Phoenix said in shock. Everyone gave him strange looks.

"Is it a Psyche-Lock, Mr. Nick?" Pearl asked curiously. Phoenix nodded.

"Alright, time to solve this!" Phoenix chose the last bit of evidence he had and through it at Apollo. It was Aria's necklace. It got caught on the attorney's hair and hung in front of his face.

"Take that! Yada yada yada! You know what happened to them! Cough it up…" Phoenix said casually.

"They were caught in the garden with Bloom. I don't think they made it." Apollo said, hanging his head. Professor Layton took in a deep breath before letting it out.

"Well, n-no use sticking to the subject now. We have planes to catch. Let's get to the airport." Professor Layton said. And with that, the Professor, Phoenix, Luke, Apollo, Flora, Maya, Trucy, Emmy, and Pearls left the hotel.

_~December 17__th__: 6:00 P.M.~_

_~Paris International Airport~_

_~Gate 7~_

"This is it. This is where we, go our separate ways." Phoenix said as they reached their gate. The two groups turned towards each other and prepared to give their goodbyes.

"So long, Professor." Phoenix said, shaking his hand. Professor Layton tipped his hat to everyone. Maya and Pearls hugged Luke and Flora goodbye while Apollo shook hands with the Professor.

"So long everyone. I wish I could thank you more for all of your help." Professor Layton said to Phoenix and his group. "We'll miss you." The two groups parted and went back home.

_~Epilogue~_

_~December 17__th__: 6:02 P.M.~_

_~Babylon Garden Ruins~_

Rubble shifted as something moved underneath it. A hand pushed rocks out of the way as the human attached to it attempted to get free. He soon unearthed himself and looked around with anger in his eyes. He saw the demolished garden around him and screamed in rage. His plan had failed.

"Very well Layton, Wright, Justice! I will begin my revenge against each of you. This will not go unpunished!" Bloom yelled to the sky as two airplanes flew in different directions, carrying the heroes home.

_**To be Concluded…**_


End file.
